


Accidental Love

by mielthril



Series: Accidentally In Love [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All hail king Jamie, Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, Louis-centric, M/M, Secuestros, Sub!Louis, Top!Harry, amnesia temporal, childish!harry, increiblemente cursi en muchos capitulos, mucho drama de sentimientos, rich!Harry, teacher!Louis
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielthril/pseuds/mielthril
Summary: Algunas historias de amor empiezan por accidente, en forma literal."¡Hijo de perra! ¡Me destrozaste el auto!""¡No es tanto! Esa abolladura venía de fábrica"Ó esta una historia cursi y peculiar de cómo un inusual Louis y un inusual Harry se conocen de forma inusual y tienen aventuras inusuales.





	1. Comienzo poco convencional

La música sonaba a alto volumen en el auto del chico de rizos, que iba conduciendo su brillante deportivo rojo a gran velocidad por las tranquilas calles de Sheffield. Aquel lunes había amanecido especialmente soleado y contrastaba bellamente con las hojas rojizas de los árboles que ya habían empezado a caer anunciando el principio del otoño.

A la mayoría de las personas esos pequeños detalles del clima no les importaban en lo más mínimo, de todos modos. Era lunes, todos odiaban los lunes sin importar que clima traigan porque había que ir al trabajo o a la escuela. Sin embargo, para alguien como Harry Styles, disponible de tanto tiempo libre, el día era perfecto para salir a pasear por la ciudad y sentirse uno con el mundo, cantando en su auto como si no hubiera mañana. Como cada día desde que se mudó al centro.

- _Now I'm_ _searching_ _every_ _lonely_ _place_ _,_ _every_ _corner_ _,_ _calling_ _out_ _your_ _name_ _-_ entonó con mucho sentimiento cerrando los ojos -. _Trying_ _to_ _find_ _you,_ _but_ _I_ _just_ _don't_ _know_ _where do_ _broken_ _hearts_ _go?_

Sus manos se levantaban en el aire a cada tanto, su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás en cada nota alta y su pie no se quitaba del acelerador. Cualquier persona con algo más de sentido común pondría sus manos al volante y fijaría su vista en el camino, pero Harry definitivamente no se contaba entre ellas.

- _Tell me_ _now_ _,_ _tell_ _me_ _now_ _,_ _t_ _ell_ _me_ _will_ _you_ _ever_ _love_ _me_ _again_ _,_ _love_ _me_ _again_ _?_

Logró divisar una heladería poco antes de llegar al cruce, y mientras anotaba mentalmente ir a conseguir un helado de vainilla ahí después, el semáforo cambió a rojo de momento y un auto azul empezó a cruzar por su delante. Sólo ahí fue que la sonrisita despreocupada que traía cambió drásticamente a una mueca de pánico al ver que iba directo contra él.

Intentó girar con fuerza el volante, pero antes de que su pie pueda cambiar al pedal de freno, la delantera de su auto se estrelló contra el parachoques del auto azul, destruyéndole el capó y de seguro el motor.

Harry suspiró, desinflando las bolsas de aire que acababan de cubrirle la cara. Bueno, pudo haber sido peor.

-¡Oye! -. Un pequeño chico de cabello castaño salió del asiento del piloto del maltrecho auto azul, y se acercó a él furioso -. ¡¿Que no tienes ojos maldito imbécil?!

Harry lo observó en silencio por un instante. Los ojos del muchacho parecían dagas en llamas por la forma en que lo miraban, su nariz estaba fruncida y su rostro sonrojado de la ira (¿era eso en su frente una gotita de sangre? Oh no).

Sólo había vivido un accidente así una vez cuando iba con sus padres a una fiesta, y el hombre del otro auto había sido muy malo con ellos, sólo se tranquilizó cuando su padre le habló calmadamente y le dio el dinero para la reparación. ¿Si hacía eso ahora con el chico enojado de los ojos azules bonitos y en llamas, él se calmaría? Harry supuso que sí.

-Sí, había visto una heladería -le explicó, pero su expresión calmada pareció enfurecer más al muchacho, pues podía ver sus pequeños puños apretándose. Vaya carácter.

-¡¿No viste las luces pedazo de estúpido?!

-A ver a ver -se bajó de su auto con tranquilidad y se acercó al del muchacho de orbes azules, inspeccionándolo -. Esto se puede arreglar... esto ya estaba.

Le echó un ojo al capó arruinado, abriéndolo un poco para ver el motor que estaba despidiendo humo e hizo una mueca. Sí que había sido un choque duro.

-Esto puede cubrirlo el seguro -siguió -. Esto no se ve tan mal.

-¡Hijo de perra! ¡Me has destrozado el auto! ¡¿Qué no lo ves?! -el muchacho de mal carácter le gritó por detrás.

Harry lo miró arrugando la nariz, este chico era demasiado irritable.

-¡No es tanto! -se defendió volviendo a mirar el auto -. A mi no me engañas, esa abolladura venía de fábrica.

Y quizá no debió haber dicho lo último porque luego de que el ojo del muchacho de mal carácter titilara un par de segundos, éste se abalanzó contra Harry, dispuesto a romperle toda su bonita cara. Para su suerte, no llegó a sentir ningún puñetazo antes de que un oficial corpulento corriera a separarlos.

-¡Eh, tranquilos! -ordenó el hombre uniformado y regordete, sosteniendo con fuerza al chico ojos-azules-asesinos -. Díganme qué ha sucedido aquí.

-Le choqué el auto a él y quiere golpearme -Harry explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Tiene seguro? -. Harry asintió y rápidamente fue a traer sus documentos -. Ahí está poli, haga su trabajo.

El oficial le dirigió una mirada entre extrañada y divertida, la misma que la mayoría de las personas le suelen dirigir cuando interactúa con ellas, Harry nunca sabe si es que se están riendo de él o se ríen con él. Quiere pensar que la segunda.

Luego de hacer una llamada telefónica a la compañía de seguros de Harry, el oficial les informó que debían esperar a que llegue la grúa que llevaría el coche del chico felino rabioso (sí, Harry decidió que eso era lo que parecía) al taller, así que, sin más, ambos se sentaron en la acera a esperar.

-¿Cómo te llamabas? -Harry preguntó de repente, incapaz de sostener el silencio incómodo por más tiempo.

El chico se quedó en silencio, como dudando de si quiere o no abrir la boca. -Louis -murmuró después de unos segundos, sin casi ningún ánimo.

Pero "casi ningún ánimo" significa que hay "algo de ánimo", y eso es suficiente para Harry.

-¡Es un lindo nombre! -exclamó sonriente -. Yo soy Harry, Harry Styles, mi segundo nombre es Edward, pero no me gusta tanto, así que no me vayas a llamar así. De hecho, "Harry" tampoco es que me guste del todo, pero bueno, tampoco me desagrada, y mi mamá me lo puso porque así se llamaba un príncipe. No suena a nombre de príncipe ¿o si? Yo creo que no, aunque todos me dicen que sí, ¿tu que dices?

El felino rabioso Louis - que para ese momento ya era un felino calmado - lo miró estupefacto, como si no creyera que de verdad le está diciendo todo eso después de la situación que acaban de pasar.

-No lo sé -dijo con incertidumbre, removiéndose en su lugar algo incómodo.

-Si, pero que importa ¿que hay de ti? ¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre? ¿Te gusta? ¿Prefieres el primero o el segundo?

-¿Mi segundo nombre? -volvió a preguntar intentando procesar todas las preguntas que Harry acababa de hacerle -. Me llamo Louis William Tomlinson, mi nombre tampoco me gusta del todo, pero esta ok, y no tengo idea de por que me lo pusieron.

-Quizás debas preguntarle a tu mamá, Louis, y cuando lo hagas me cuentas para saberlo.

Harry hablaba con confianza, como si acabara de conocer a su nuevo mejor amigo, y Louis pareció fascinarse por ello un instante, sonrió un poco. -Si, creo que lo haré.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido. Oh, ¿Louis sonreía también? Era una sonrisa ¿verdad? Su sonrisa lo hacía ver más bonito que su expresión asesina. Harry decidió que le agradaba el felino alegre.

-¿A donde ibas antes de que te choque?

-Al trabajo, pero ya no importa, les diré que tuve un accidente.

-¡Oh! ¿En que trabajas?

-Acababa de conseguir empleo como maestro de arte y literatura en una escuela primaria -Louis respondió, ya sin importarle la cantidad de preguntas personales que le hacía el impertinente muchacho -. Ahora creo que tendré que tomar el autobús para llegar.

Harry entonces sintió la culpa de haberle chocado el carro recaer en él.

-Oh... Siento lo de tu auto -se disculpó con sinceridad.

-Ya que, no importa, estará bien en una semana, espero.

-¡Sí importa! ¡Será una semana en donde tendrás que gastar dinero en un feo autobús por mi culpa! -se lamentó -. Quisiera hacer algo por ayudarte.

-Dame tu auto entonces -Louis sonrió, jugando. Harry lo tomó en serio.

-¡Tengo una mejor idea! -exclamó contento -. Yo te llevaré y te traeré de tu trabajo hasta que se arregle tu auto.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron como platos ante la propuesta. -¿Eh? Pero- um... ¿tú no tienes que trabajar o algo?

Harry soltó una risita. Trabajar. A veces olvidaba que no todo el mundo tenía su suerte.

-De hecho no, papá me manda dinero y mi mamá también, así que no tengo problema en ir a recogerte -dijo sonriendo.

-De todas formas no es necesario -Louis insistió.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Di que sí! ¡Di que sí! Me haría sentir mejor -Harry hizo un puchero, juntando sus manos a modo de plegaria porque en serio quería limpiar su conciencia de haber arruinado el auto de alguien -. Por favor.

Louis suspiró, convencido (o resignado).

-De acuerdo.

Harry sonrió marcando sus hoyuelos y se acercó a abrazar fuertemente al castaño.

-Verás que será muy divertido.

Hizo su promesa seriamente, aunque Louis pareció no escucharla ya que sólo gruñía pequeños "Ya, suéltame" con dificultad. Pero Harry lo prometió, y por supuesto que se encargaría de hacerlo algo muy divertido.


	2. El encanto de ser inusual

Louis acomodó sus cabellos frente al espejo una vez más, cansado. ¿Estaba bien así? ¿se peinaba mejor al costado? ¿levantaba su cabello hacia atrás? No podía decidirse y ya llevaba más de media hora en ese dilema. Ya se había tardado escogiendo su ropa, luego de cinco cambios de prendas, optó por usar unos pantalones negros formales, una camiseta blanca y un abrigo crema largo que le quedaba holgado.

Por alguna razón, quería verse bien hoy, y claro que no era porque su inoportuno amigo Harry lo iba a llevar, por supuesto que no.

De hecho, no era su amigo, era un ¿conocido? Um, tampoco. Mejor le decía simplemente "chico que arruinó mi auto y me lleva al trabajo temporalmente". Sí, eso era mucho mejor.

-¡Louis! ¡Louis! ¡Louuuuuuis!

Salió por la ventana de su apartamento rápidamente al oír aquellos estridentes gritos afuera.

-¡Hola Lou! -. Harry dio un saltito en su lugar, agitando su mano en señal de saludo en cuanto lo vio asomarse -. ¡Ya es hora de irnos!

-¡Harry! ¡¿Quieres callarte?! ¡Molestarás a los vecinos! -Louis le gritó, mirando a los alrededores, esperando que nadie se haya molestado por los gritos del chico rizado.

El chico se tapó la boca con sus manos al instante. -Uy, perdón.

Louis se metió nuevamente y mirándose por última vez al espejo, se acomodó el pelo y salió. Encontró a Harry sonriente, mirando las flores que crecían en el pequeño jardín fuera del edificio.

-Bueno, vámonos -le dijo, tratando de sonar más cortés ahora.

-Louis, mira, que bonitas -mencionó él sin hacerle caso-. Compraré unas así para mi casa.

Louis resopló, recordándose tener paciencia con el muchacho. Él era paciente, la persona más paciente que alguien pudiera conocer (bueno, no tanto), pero había algo en Harry que lo hacía poner los pelos de punta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las primeras impresiones siempre eran las más fuertes para él. Y su primera impresión de Harry era... bueno, no tan buena, pero tampoco tan mala, considerando que se había ofrecido a llevarlo.

-Harry, ya, vámonos, se me hace tarde -insistió de nuevo, su voz suave.

El nombrado asintió sin voltear y antes de ir, cogió una pequeña flor azul que guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta gris. Le abrió amablemente la puerta del copiloto a Louis y se subió a su asiento.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A la escuela primaria de Sheffield, la conoces ¿no?

-¡Yup! Llegaremos en menos de veinte minutos, no te preocupes -aseguró poniendo el auto en marcha.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, con la radio puesta en una estación de canciones de pop, y lleno de los pequeños comentarios de Harry acerca de cualquier cosa que vea en el camino. Louis no era muy hablador, así que solo se limitaba a asentir a todo lo que el chico decía mientras mantenía su vista fija en la ventana.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Louis se desabrochó el cinturón y sorprendió a Harry mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué? -le preguntó extrañado.

-Tus clavículas son muy atractivas -Harry contestó, encogiendo sus hombros.

El ojiazul abrió sus ojos, ruborizándose. ¿En serio? ¿Clavículas? ¡¿En serio?! Nunca nadie le había dicho eso. ¿Qué clase de persona halaga las clavículas de alguien? Y después de todo, ¿Harry estaba fijándose en él?

-C-Creí que eras menos descarado sabes -dijo evitando mirarlo a la cara -. ¿Atractivas? ¿Hablas en serio? No parecías ser tan poco inocente.

-Las personas suelen decirlo, pero mi mamá me dijo que soy infantil, ¿tú crees que lo soy? Yo no lo creo, hasta vi porno una vez, pero no me gustó, es una historia muy loca, ¿sabes? Estaba en el cuarto de Sebastián, mi... ¿Louis? ¿Estás bien? -Harry preguntó al momento en que Louis escondió su rostro entre sus piernas, riendo.

Riendo porque esta era una conversación demasiado inusual.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡¿Qué te-?! Tú... No puedo creerlo -Louis levantó la cabeza y se tapó el rostro con sus manos, aguantando sus risas. Harry frunció el ceño desconcertado.

-Louis, ¿estás molesto o estás feliz? Porque tu cara es de molesto, pero te estás riendo, me confundes.

-Olvídalo -Louis lo miró, una sonrisa cruzando su rostro por un instante para luego borrarse -. Me debo ir, gracias por traerme.

-¡No hay problema! -exclamó Harry, alegre -. ¿A qué hora sales? Tengo que saber para venir a recogerte, sino me distraigo.

-Oh, no es necesario, no te preocupes.

-¡Pero ese era el trato! -Harry se quejó, y Louis suspiró resignado a que ese muchacho no lo dejaría en paz hasta que haya calmado su conciencia (¿Por qué no sólo le daba unos diez mil dólares si tanto dinero tenía? Eso haría a Louis feliz y calmaría su conciencia ¿o no? Era una lástima que el cerebro de Harry al parecer no funcione así).

-De acuerdo de acuerdo -Louis levantó las manos, rendido -. Saldré a las cinco, estaré esperándote.

-¡Nos vemos, entonces! -Harry sonrió, agitando las manos y Louis le devolvió el gesto, empezando a alejarse, pero luego de dar tres pasos el chico lo volvió a llamar -. ¡Louis Louis!

-¿Si?

-Toma esto -dijo extendiéndole la pequeña florecita azul que sacó de su bolsillo-. Te verías bonito si te la pones entre tu pelo, combina con tus ojos.

Las mejillas de Louis se calentaron un poco. ¿Hace cuánto no recibía flores? ¿Como... hace doce años cuando su madre le trajo flores para que la ponga sobre la tumba de su perro Scott en el jardín? Su vida no tenía nada de romance, vaya. Pero ahora un chico que apenas conoce le estaba ofreciendo una florecilla azul porque combinaba con sus ojos, y si Louis quiso romantizar al menos un poquitito ese momento únicamente porque era la primera flor que alguien le regaló alguna vez, nadie tenía que saberlo.

-Gracias... creo.

-Ahora si me voy, ¡hasta luego Lou! -Harry se despidió, sonriendo y enmarcando dos bonitos hoyuelos en sus mejilas, detalle que Louis no había notado antes, y que se le hizo adorable.

Harry era un poco adorable, pero nadie tenía que saber que Louis lo pensaba.

(...)

_«Te estoy esperando afuera, son las 5:07 p.m. ahora mismo. Perdón por tardar es que estaba comiendo un helado y se cayó y fui a pedir otro, pero se tardaban mucho y ya no compré nada y vine ¿llegué a tiempo verdad? :(» ._

Louis rió ligeramente al leer el texto. Hasta para enviar un mensaje, Harry escribía demasiado.

_«Aquí estoy, no te preocupes, ya salgo»_

_«Hurra!!»_

Rodó los ojos, tratando de no sonreír. Nunca había mensajeado con un pequeño de nueve años, pero si alguna vez lo hiciera, sería más o menos así. De seguro.

-¿Con quien te escribes, gatito? -una voz grave y familiar lo sacó de la burbuja en la que estaba. Louis levantó la cabeza al instante para ver a su mejor amigo detrás de él, cargando un portafolio bajo el brazo.

-Con nadie, Niall -respondió, levantándose del banquillo del pasillo y empezando a caminar junto a él, fuera de la escuela.

-Um, esa sonrisa no me decía lo mismo -Niall alzó las cejas sugerente haciendo que el castaño ruede los ojos. Él siempre se ponía de ese modo ante cualquier mínimo signo de un posible romance de Louis, siempre tenía que ser tan protector -. ¿Cómo te fue con los de tercer grado? -preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-Son tiernos, no entiendo como dicen que son los peores, se portaron como ángeles -Louis contestó, alegre -. Y ese pequeño, el de cabello castaño rojizo, Jamie, es adorable.

Niall casi se atraganta.

-¿Jamie? ¿El demonio ese hijo de Satan Jamie? -preguntó asombrado-. ¿Hablas en serio? Ese mocoso es una fastidiosa piedra en el zapato de todos en esta escuela, es la razón por la que la anterior maestra se fue, hasta ya podríamos considerarlo "malvado".

-¡Claro que no! -Louis abrió la boca, casi con indignación -. Es dulce y gentil, hasta me dejó una nota, mira -sacó un pequeño papel blanco de su bolsillo y se lo extendió a Niall, orgulloso. Tenía un bien hecho dibujo de unas violetas en la esquina y la frase "Que disfrute la escuela, maestro Louis" escrito en una caligrafía impecable, pero algo infantil. Era la segunda cosa más bonita que le daban hoy a Louis.

Niall apenas podía salir de su asombro.

-Tú le has hecho una brujería -acusó apartándose con miedo de él-. ¿Que clase de pacto hiciste? Dímelo.

Louis soltó una risa y golpeó el brazo de su dramático amigo. -Ya basta, es un niño de once o doce, ¿qué de malvado puede tener? -. Niall lo miró como quién dice "Ni te imaginas". Como dijo, dramático.

-Bueno -dijo volviendo a caminar a su lado y saliendo afuera del recinto -. Si yo fuera él haría lo mismo ¿sabes? No todos los días tienes a un profesor tan encantador enseñándote arte.

Louis se ruborizó inevitablemente. ¿Acaso era el día nacional de ser amables con Louis Tomlinson? Porque si era así, no quería que acabe nunca.

-Gracias... por ayudarme a conseguir el empleo, cabellos de oro -dijo, rompiendo el pequeño silencio.

-No hay de que, ya sabes que lo que sea para ayudarte -Niall le sonrió, encantador -. Y hablando de eso, ¿me dijiste algo acerca de tu auto averiado?

-Oh si, estará en el taller al menos una semana creo.

-Ya veo -asintió pensando-. Entonces ¿te llevo a casa? O... si aún no quieres ir a casa, podríamos no sé, salir por ahí ¿qué dices?

Louis iba a contestar pero entonces los murmullos emocionados de los niños lo hicieron voltear hacia atrás, abrió la boca en sorpresa al ver la escena. Ahí estaba Harry enseñándoles feliz su deportivo rojo a todos los pequeños.

-¡Este auto es increíble! ¡Es como el de las películas que ve mi papá! -exclamó emocionado un chiquillo -. ¿De verdad es de usted?

-Sip -Harry contestó, orgulloso.

-¿Usted es multimillonario? Porque mi mamá dice que solo los millonarios tienen esos autos -le dijo otra de las niñas.

La pregunta lo hizo fruncir el ceño en duda, un multimillonario ¿de cuánto dinero debía disponer para ser más que un millonario? Harry no sabía, así que sólo se encogió de hombros como cada vez que no sabía responder algo.

-¿Puedo subir? ¡Por favor por favor por favor! -rogó otro.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué estás haciendo? -. Louis llegó finalmente donde él, seguido de Niall.

El rostro de Harry pareció iluminarse.

-¡Hola Lou! -saludó ampliando su sonrisa al verlo llegar-. ¡Te estaba esperando y estos niños vinieron a ver mi auto! Dicen que les gusta, ¿está bien si los llevo a dar un paseo? Tú también puedes venir, aunque no sé si alcancen todos, ¿cuantos crees que quepan en la cajuela?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! -Louis se abrió paso entre los pequeñuelos hasta quedar frente a Harry y lentamente explicó: -Harry, no-puedes-meter-niños-en-la-cajuela-de-tu-auto -trató de sonar suave, aunque no supo si lo logró, Harry de verdad tenía algo que lo hacía menos paciente de lo normal. ¿En la cajuela? ¡¿En la cajuela?! Dios -. Y no puedes llevar niños así nada más, sus padres creerán que eres un violador o algo así -agregó finalmente.

-Eww no -el ojiverde hizo una mueca y miró nuevamente a los niños-. Lo siento peques, no hay paseo.

Las quejas de todos se hicieron presentes junto con las miradas de reproche al ojiazul, que no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable.

-Ya ya, vayan a casa, Harry tiene que irse -Louis ordenó, dispersándolos.

-No me habías dicho que estabas saliendo con alguien, Louis -comentó Niall captando de nuevo la atención del chico-. Harry ¿verdad?

-¡Sipi dipi! -el nombrado sonrió y estrechó la mano del rubio agitándola efusivamente-. Harry Styles, ¿y tú eres?

Niall lo observó con su típica mirada formal que lo hacía ver como el sujeto de negocios más importante de la oficina, el entusiasmo de Harry contrastaba increíblemente con él. -Niall, Niall Horan -dijo soltando su mano.

-¡Eh, eh, eh! -Louis interrumpió al instante, en parte de pena por la idea de estar saliendo con el Chico Sonrisas y en parte porque era tan notorio que a su amigo no le iba a agradar Harry que no podía permitir que continúen hablando -. No. No salimos. De hecho, apenas nos conocemos.

Harry concordó. -Un día desde ayer, cuando choqué tu auto.

-Gracias por recordarlo -Louis mencionó, sarcástico y se dirigió Niall -. Harry se sintió culpable de arruinar mi auto, así que me lleva a casa.

-Ohh -una mueca de alivio y extrañeza se formó en la cara del blondo.

-Si... pues, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, tengo que ir a darle de comer a Dana o se pondrá a arañar los muebles -Louis se despidió, dándole un golpecito al hombro de Niall amistosamente, mientras Harry se metía al asiento del piloto.

Niall pareció notar los nervios que le había causado su apresurado comentario. No podía culparlo, Louis siempre se avergonzaba demasiado fácil. -Claro, nos vemos mañana -le dijo, y sin que el ojiazul lo esperase lo besó en la mejilla -. Nos vemos luego, gatito.

Louis se quedó mirando a su amigo alejarse, Niall siempre había sido tan bueno con él desde que lo conoció hace dos años, mientras cursaba su último año de universidad. Algo extraño era que nunca le vio con novia o novio, a pesar de que pensaba que era un buen partido para cualquiera.

Trató de pensar una razón para no darle una oportunidad. Ninguna.

-¡Adiós Niall! ¡Un gusto conocerte! -la voz de Harry volvió a llamar su atención -. Louis, ya sube, me haré viejo si sigo mirándote ahí paradote sin hacer nada.

Louis le hizo un gesto de fastidio, pero rápidamente obedeció, subiendo al auto.

Harry le platicó acerca de su día, le contó que había ido al centro comercial y al acuario (al parecer estaba enamorado de los delfines), también que la chica de la caja de McDonalds había sido muy simpática con él, que su madre lo llamó en la tarde y que le contó sobre el asunto del accidente. Louis sólo escuchaba, entretenido y algo envidioso, Harry parecía tener tanto tiempo libre, que maldito suertudo.

-¿Ya te vas? -Harry le preguntó al llegar al edificio, como si fuera un pequeño de cinco años y Louis fuera su compañero de juego y su madre acabara de llegar por él.

Era - quizá, tal vez, un poco, sólo un poquito - adorable. Pero Louis obviamente iba a ser más frío que eso.

-Sip, hasta mañana Harry.

-Oh, sí.

Y si Louis nunca en su vida había visto a un cachorrito lloriquear porque le acaban de dar una patada en la cola, ahora mismo sentía que lo había hecho porque la bonita cara de Harry debía de ser idéntica.

-Um, ¿deseabas algo? -inquirió, no pudiendo mover sus pies hacia el edificio.

-Es que... Estaba aburrido, y si no tienes nada que hacer hoy...

-¿Qué sugieres? -Louis preguntó directamente, ignorando el hecho de que apenas conocía a ese muchacho, o de que técnicamente aquello sonaba como una invitación a una cita, o de que él nunca, nunca, nunca, confiaba tan rápido en un desconocido.

Pero ningún desconocido que había cruzado por su vida alguna vez era como el chico a su lado.

-¿Puedo llevarte a un lugar? ¡Será divertido! ¡Anda di que sí! ¡Di que sí! ¡Por fa!

Louis suspiró. ¿Era esto para seguir limpiando la conciencia de Harry? Quizá. No importaba. No tenía nada de planes para la noche más que revisar exámenes y ver películas de acción (novelas románticas, de hecho, pero eso no lo tenía que saber nadie).

-¿Siiiiii? -Harry volvió a insistir con una sonrisa angelical.

Bueno, quizá el Chico Sonrisas Aparente Multimillonario lo lleve a algún restaurante de langostas y champán caro, podía ser divertido, ¿o no?

-Bueno, vamos.


	3. Sólo por estar contigo un poco más

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estoy enfermo y cansado de sentirme solo.  
> Bien, no entiendo el punto si te tienes que ir a casa  
> ¿Por qué no te quedas y curas los círculos de mis ojos?  
> Y podemos ver las estrellas hasta que el sol comience a subir.  
> Necesito saber si eres tú el que huye,  
> incluso cuando nunca podría ser.  
> Así que quedate,  
> quédate esta noche,  
> porque estamos yendo fuera de tiempo.  
> Así que quédate esta noche,  
> no quiero decir adiós.
> 
> -Stay The Night, Green Day

Harry caminaba nervioso en la esquina de la calle del taller. No había podido dejar de darle vueltas al asunto del auto de Louis desde la mañana.

Luego de dejar al chico en la escuela como lo venía haciendo desde hace cinco días exactos, recibió una llamada de parte del mecánico del taller.

 _-¿Hablo con el señor Harry_ _Styles_ _?_

 _-¡_ _Yup_ _! ¿Necesita algo?_

 _-Llamo del taller, quería avisarle que el auto que estaba averiado por el choque estará listo para hoy en la tarde. Luego llamaremos al señor_ _Tomlinson_ _para que lo_ _recoja_ _, pero como usted pidió que se le avisara también, le_ _aviso._

 _-Oh... genial. Gracias..._ _um_ _, hasta luego._

Y eso era lo que tenía a Harry devanándose los sesos.

Porque si Louis volvía a tener el auto, eso significaría que ya no lo tendría que llevar al trabajo y la única razón por la que interactuaban se acabaría. Ya no podría ver a Louis todos los días. Y definitivamente eso no le gustaba.

A Harry le agradaba mucho ir por Louis al trabajo, le agradaba mucho pasar tiempo con Louis, le agradaba mucho hablar con Louis, le agradaba mucho ver a Louis, le agradaba mucho Louis.

Era la persona más agradable que había conocido durante los seis meses que llevaba viviendo en el centro de la ciudad por su cuenta (por "su cuenta" en el sentido de solo, porque claro que no con su dinero, eso ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza alguna vez), y en serio eso es mucho decir pues Harry había tratado de hacer amigos a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba, pero por alguna razón las personas que conocía o bien se reían de sus comentarios y se iban o simplemente se iban.

Louis era diferente, Louis se reía y se quedaba. Bueno, tampoco tenía opción, pero al menos Louis reía y no luchaba demasiado por irse.

¿Podía considerar ya a Louis como el primer amigo que hacía por su cuenta? No estaba seguro, pero si no era amistad, era algo parecido.

Y eso no podía acabarse tan rápido, claro que no. Louis _no podía_ recuperar su auto.

-Ouh... -mordió su labio inferior mirando la gran gorra de tela negra que sostenía en sus manos-. Debes hacerlo Harry, por Louis.

Con eso en mente se colocó bien la tela y entró al taller.

(...)

 _-¿Qué es este lugar? -preguntó_ _Louis_ _bajando del auto, admirando el bosque a su alrededor que se teñía de un suave tono celeste por la luz de la luna._

_Luego de que accediera a acompañar a Harry a salir, por segunda vez, habían conducido mucho rato hasta llegar a una especie de mirador arriba de una pequeña montaña, apartada del bullicio de la ciudad._

_-Es mi lugar favorito de la ciudad -Harry sonrió, subiéndose en el capó del auto y recostando su espalda contra la ventana -. Ven, sube aquí._

_Louis_ _subió a su lado sin rechistar, el lugar era_ _solitario y hermoso, no le molestaría ser secuestrado de nuevo ahí algunas veces más._

 _-¿_ _Tu lugar favorito?_

 _-Sí -Harry asintió, mirándolo recostarse al lado de él, cerca, sin hacer contacto, pero cerca -._ _Cuando era pequeño mi papá tenía un almacén cerca de aquí para el negocio, solíamos pasar mucho tiempo aquí._

_Louis escuchó atento, sabiendo por la mirada que veía en los ojos de Harry que debía esperar a que continúe. Una ligera, casi imperceptible, sonrisa combinada con un sentimiento tibio en su pecho aparecieron en él, pues nunca antes había sentido a alguien abrirse con él, aunque sea un poco, no alguien que no sea Niall, y ahí estaba ahora Harry llevándolo a su lugar favorito y contándole cosas personales creando un momento que sentía tan íntimo y puro que no podía creer que sea creado por un recién conocido._

_Y le agradaba la sensación._

_-A veces él tenía mucho trabajo, así que nos quedábamos acampando aquí -Harry siguió, su sonrisa al cielo -. Era genial._

- _Es hermoso -Louis alzó_ _la vista al cielo, concordando, las estrellas brillaban intensamente y el sonido de ardillas corriendo entre los árboles protegían al mirador de quedarse en completo silencio. Era un lugar hermoso._

 _-Hermoso_ _._

 _-¿_ _Um_ _? -_ _Louis_ _volvió la cara y notó que Harry lo observaba a él en lugar del cielo-. ¿Qué?_

_-Tú... -murmuró -. Nada -corrigió volviendo a dirigir su mirada al cielo._

_Louis_ _no le dijo nada más._

_Pasaron un buen rato echados uno al lado del otro sobre el auto, mirando las estrellas y hablando de lo que sea les viniera a la mente._

_De vez en cuando el_ _ojiazul_ _volvía a sentir la mirada intensa de Harry, soltó una_ _risita_ _, Harry era tan raro._

 _Los siguientes días el rizado buscó la manera de quedarse con él un rato más, lo llevó a cenar a su restaurante de comida italiana favorito, lo convenció de que vayan al cine, insistió en acompañarlo a hacer sus compras al supermercado... era como un_ _niñito_ _cuando le dicen que es hora de volver a casa e insistía en seguir paseando. Pero de cualquier manera, a_ _Louis_ _no le molestaba en lo absoluto, de hecho, la compañía del muchacho de ojos verdes le agradaba, y mucho._

-¡Señorito Louis! -. Aquel gritito infantil lo sacó de la burbuja en la que se había sumergido.

-¿Qué? Tú- Uh... ¿Qué pasa Jamie? -balbuceó volviendo a la realidad.

-Le preguntaba si podía ayudarme con mi tarea de matemáticas y usted no me hacía caso -se quejó el pequeño.

-Perdón, estaba pensando en algunas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? -preguntó Jamie con curiosidad.

-Cosas de adultos.

-Oh, ¿pero me ayudará señorito Louis? -insistió mostrándole su cuadernillo.

-Jamie, soy maestro de arte, no de matemáticas.

-¡Pero usted es súper inteligente!

Louis se sonrojó ligeramente ante el inocente halago del pequeño de ojos cafés. Oficialmente era su nuevo alumno favorito.

-Bueno, a ver muéstrame tu tarea.

La carita del chico se iluminó y fue rápido a entregarle su cuaderno. Eran ecuaciones simples, Louis lo pudo resolver rápidamentecy explicárselas a Jamie, que realmente no parecía prestar demasiada atención.

-Se lo dije, usted es súper inteligente -aseguró sonriente -. Gracias señorito Louis.

-Jamie, ¿Desde cuando se le dice "señorito" al profesor? -lo reprendió una niña de cabellos rubios.

-Es un título de admiración, Jenna -Jamie siseó- el que tu no sepas básicas- ehm -su tono se suavizó -. El que no lo sepas me hace pensar que aún no has leído más acerca de buenos modales, ¡Eso es muy malo Jenn! Señorito Louis, dígale.

-Pueden decirme como quieran -sonrió Louis -. Ahora alisten sus cosas, ya casi es hora de salida.

La niña asintió volviendo a su asiento, que estaba cerca de la ventana y exclamó: -¡El chico de las películas!

Todos los demás se amontonaron a la ventana, emocionados. Louis se acercó con ellos, extrañado.

_Oh. Ese es el chico de las películas._

Harry. Harry estaba ahí afuera, sonriente y parado al lado de su auto que brillaba por la luz del sol. Después de la primera vez que recogió a Louis, había estado llegando muy puntual y ambos se iban rápidamente sin darle tiempo a los infantes a quedarse a admirar el vehículo del rizado.

-¿Por qué le llaman "Chico de las películas"? -inquirió Louis divertido por el apodo que le habían puesto.

-Porque su auto parece de una película -le respondió una de las niñas -. Y él es muy bonito -suspiró -, como los chicos de las películas.

Las demás niñas murmuraron concordando con ella, el castaño rió un poco, se preguntó qué diría Harry de su pequeño grupo de admiradoras.

-Todas quieren que sea su novio, que locas están -bufó un niño de cabellos azabaches -. ¿Qué no ven que él es el novio del profesor Louis?

Las niñas voltearon a ver al ojiazul al instante con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Eso es cierto profesor Louis?

-¡No! -Louis exclamó rápidamente -. Claro que no, ¿de donde sacaste eso Chris?

El pequeño se alzó de hombros inocentemente. -No sé, yo pensé que sí por como venía a recogerlo, mi papá siempre va a recoger del trabajo a mi papi, así como ustedes.

-Tú... ¿tus papás? -Louis preguntó algo sorprendido, mirando al pequeño con curiosidad.

-Sí -respondió feliz -. Mi papá Liam siempre recoge del trabajo a mi papi Zayn, y luego vienen por mí.

-Oh... eso es lindo -Louis murmuró -. Me gustaría conocer a tus papás.

El pequeño ojimiel sonrió de manera adorable marcando sus dos pequeños hoyuelos. Louis se acordó de Harry, Harry también era adorable.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que el chico de las películas sea el novio del señorito Louis -replicó Jamie de repente -. Viene porque es su amigo ¿verdad?

-Es una larga historia... -Louis suspiró acariciando las cabezas de ambos y yendo por sus cosas.

(...)

-¡¿Que pasó qué?! -exclamó el castaño escandalizado en el teléfono -. ¡No no no! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Quién?!

 _-No lo sabemos -_ respondió el hombre aún nervioso a través de la línea -. _El auto ya estaba listo, estábamos tranquilos y de pronto un loco con un pasamontañas irrumpió en el taller con un martillo y destrozó el auto._

-¡¿Un martillo?! -gritó -. ¿Como está mi auto? ¿Qué le hizo?

_-Le destrozó el parachoques, de nuevo, también el capó y rompió las ventanas._

-¡Ughhhhh! -Louis gimoteó queriendo llorar de frustración -. Maldito idiota, ¿les robó?

_-Lo raro es... que entró directamente a destrozar su auto, fue muy rápido y cuando intentamos detenerlo nos amenazó con el martillo y salió corriendo._

-Esto no puede ser verdad -susurró sin querer creerlo.

_-Lamentamos mucho esto señor Tomlinson, y como sucedió en nuestro taller, nosotros cubriremos la reparación, arreglaremos el auto en más o menos una semana o algo más._

-Gracias -respondió sin ánimos -. Hasta luego -. Louis escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas haciéndose bolita en el asiento delantero del auto del rizado.

Harry lo observó con pena y acarició suavemente su espalda intentando calmarlo.

-Lo siento mucho Lou.

-La vida tiene algo en contra mía creo -murmuró sin levantar la cabeza -. Ahora tendré que esperar otra semana o quizá más, y todo por ese imbécil mal de la cabeza, lo odio.

-Sí... que imbécil, yo también lo odio.

El ojiazul alzó la mirada dándole una sonrisa cansada. -Ya no importa, tomaré el autobús, gracias por haberme estado recogiendo.

-¿Estás demente, Lou? No te dejaré venir así -Harry replicó -. Si no fuera por mí, tu auto jamás hubiera ido al taller, ¡así que yo te traeré!

-No necesitas hacerlo, ya cumpliste una semana, ya pagaste tu condena -Louis rió -. Además puedo decirle a Niall que me lleve, no tendría problema.

Harry lo observó con un puchero. -Louuuuu.

-Hazz, ya te dije que no es nece-

-¡Di que sí! ¡Será divertido! ¡Por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor! -juntó sus manos en forma de súplica. Louis suspiró.

-¿En serio quieres seguir llevándome? No quiero molestarte.

-¡Tú no molestas! Yo adoro llevarte y acompañarte, tú eres muy genial Lou -. Él se sonrojó un poco, no esperaba que a Harry le agrade tanto su compañía, aunque ahora que lo pensaba era obvio por la manera en que buscaba alargar el tiempo que pasaban juntos.

Sea como sea, a él también le agradaba Harry, su infantil y extrovertida personalidad le alegraba el día, ¿quien hubiera pensado que terminaría cogiéndole cariño al odioso y molesto chico que había arruinado su auto? Y aunque no lo iba a admitir, el hecho de que el ojiverde ya no tenga que llevarlo lo entristecía un poco.

-Bueno, bueno, te dejaré llevarme.

Los grandes ojos jade se iluminaron al instante.

-¡Hurra! Soy tu chofer personal.

-Oye, no dije eso -Louis corrigió -. Suena muy feo, eres... um...

-¿Tu amigo que te trae y te lleva al trabajo?

Louis lo miró pensativo. -Sí Hazz, eres mi amigo, mi amigo que me lleva al trabajo.

Los hoyuelos del más alto se marcaron al oír esa palabra saliendo de su boca.

-Amigos entonces -repitió -. Lou.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-¿Cómo te llamé de qué?

-Hace poquito -. El chico frunció el ceño haciendo memoria de lo que había dicho.

-Oh, ¿Hazz?

-¡Eso! -exclamó feliz -. Suena muy lindo.

-Creo que sí.

-Ya que somos amigos, llámame así, porque Harry me llaman todos, pero tú eres mi amigo ahora ¿verdad? Un vecino me puede llamar "Harry", tendría que haber una diferencia que haga ver que tú y yo somos amigos, si me llamas "Harry" todo el tiempo suena como cualquier persona, pero si-

-Hazz -lo interrumpió -. Ya entendí.

-Entonces te puedo llamar "Lou" y tú me puedes llamar "Hazz" ¿verdad? Aunque yo ya te llamaba así de todas maneras, pero creo que es porque "Lou" suena bonito, no me refiero a que "Louis" no sea bonito, es hermoso, sino que-

-¡Hazz! -Louis lo cortó de nuevo mientras aguantaba una risita -. ¿Nos vamos entonces?

-¡Yup! -. Harry puso el auto en reversa para salir del lugar de estacionamiento de la escuela. Fue cuando la vista de Louis se posó sobre el pequeño que los observaba tímidamente desde los columpios.

-Espera un momento -dijo bajando del auto y acercándose a Jamie -. Hey, ¿por qué aún sigues aquí amigo?

-Mi nana aún no viene, no sé donde está.

-¿Tu nana? ¿Y donde está tu madre?

-Trabajando, viene muy tarde siempre, Alicia es la que me cuida.

-Pero ya hace dos horas que estás esperando, la rectora ya cerró.

-Oh, no se preocupe, yo esperaré aquí, y si hace más frío voy a la tienda de dulces de enfrente m

El castaño lo miró con algo de lástima, claro, en esa escuela las clases eran hasta la tarde, por eso la mayoría de los niños que iban ahí tenían padres que trabajaban todo el día.

-¿Tienes el número de teléfono de tu casa?

Luego de hacer alrededor de diez llamadas sin contestar a la casa de Jamie, Louis se rindió, la dichosa Alicia no aparecía, Harry estaba envejeciendo del aburrimiento, y él no era capaz de dejar al pequeño solo.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa hasta que venga tu madre?

La carita de Jamie se iluminó. -Claro que sí, señorito Louis.

El ojiazul sonrió y lo llevó de la mano hasta el auto de Harry haciéndolo subir en el asiento trasero. Harry lo miró confundido.

-Nadie viene a recoger a Jamie así que lo llevaré a casa hasta que venga su madre, no puedo dejarlo solo en el patio.

-¡Pero Lou! -Harry protestó -. Tú me dijiste que uno no podía subir niños a los autos así nada más.

-Esto es diferente, Hazz.

-Pero si él se queda contigo ¿qué pasará con la película?

-¿Qué película? -Louis preguntó sin entender.

-La película a la que pensaba insistirte a ir a ver al cine hoy. Duh.

-Hazz, hemos salido todas las noches, por una vez no te vas a morir.

Harry hizo un puchero, resignándose, y puso el auto en marcha. El trayecto fue algo extraño, Louis y Harry hablaban pero Jamie se había quedado quieto y callado en su lugar, mas no miraba por la ventana como cualquier otro niño lo hubiera hecho, miraba a Harry y Louis atentamente.

-Bueno, ya que no irás conmigo al cine ¿me dejas quedarme a ver televisión en tu casa? -dijo Harry estacionándose a las afueras del edificio.

-No puedo dejarte sólo una sola noche ¿verdad?

-Será divertido.

Louis suspiró. -No puedo decirte que no.

Harry alzó las manos en victoria y ambos salieron del auto seguidos del pequeño de ojos café.

-¿En donde trabaja tu madre Jamie? -preguntó Louis abriendo la puerta del apartamento.

-Es secretaria en C&W, ese edificio grande que está en el centro.

-Oh, ¿la tienda de ropa?

-Línea de moda.

-Claro -Louis se corrigió -. De acuerdo, la llamaré ahí para decirle que pase por ti ¿vale? Mientras tanto puedes quedarte viendo televisión en el sofá.

Jamie obedeció y se acomodó en el mullido sillón de la sala encendiendo la tv. Harry miró a Louis indignado.

-¿Y que hay de mí? -se quejó -. Dijiste que veríamos películas ¿que se supone que haga ahora?

El ojiazul arqueó las cejas retándolo. -Te sentarás al lado de Jamie a ver la televisión, y le harás compañía mientras yo voy por la cena.

-¿Irás al supermercado? Yo quiero acompañarte.

-No, tú te quedas con él.

-Pero Lou-

-Harry -lo cortó en tono de súplica -. Por favor, querías quedarte, ayúdame.

-Bueno -Harry aceptó sin tener más opción -. Pero no te tardes.

Louis asintió, y tomando su billetera y su teléfono, salió dejándolos solos.

-¿A donde fue Louis? -. Jamie habló en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

-¿No estabas viendo la televisión?

-¿A donde fue Louis? -repitió con seriedad estremeciendo al rizado.

-Al supermercado a comprar la cena.

-Ah... -murmuró. Harry se acercó a sentarse a su lado, extrañamente aliviado de que el pequeño haya terminado de hablarle, o eso creía -. ¿Eres el novio de Louis?

La pregunta lo hizo abrir los ojos como platos. -No.

-¿Has besado a Louis?

El mayor empezó a ponerse incómodo con la plática.

-Por... ¿por qué no vemos la televisión y dejamos de hablar hasta que Louis regrese?

Volvió su vista al televisor esperando acabar con el extraño momento, pero Jamie apagó el aparato y lo miró fijamente.

-Dime ¿has besado a Louis?

-Creí que le decías señorito -Harry murmuró, el mocoso este no le estaba cayendo bien.

-Se nota que no me conoces -Jamie sonrió -. Ahora responde.

-No, no lo he hecho -Harry respondió, cansado -. Y Louis se equivocó, no eres dulce y tierno como él dijo.

El menor esbozó una sonrisa complacida. -¿Eso dijo?

-Sí, que irónico ¿no?

-No tanto la verdad -Jamie se encogió de hombros, su tono más relajado y altivo -. Todos los maestros saben como soy.

-¿Y como eres?

-Justamente como soy ahora contigo, sólo que tú me caes mal por otras razones.

-¿Qué razones? -Harry preguntó confundido, que él recuerde no le había hecho nada al pequeño engendro, pensó que este niño no era normal.

-Razones personales Harry -. Si, definitivamente Jamie no era normal.

-Oye niño, no sé qué-

-Ya shh -lo cortó -. Hablas demasiado ¿te lo habían dicho?

-De hecho sí, mi mamá me dijo que-

Jamie le colocó la mano en la boca callándolo de nuevo. -Sip, hablas demasiado.

-Pefo apenaf dife alfo -Harry balbuceó aún con la mano del niño sobre su boca.

-Te voy a decir algo Harry, y espero que lo tomes en cuenta porque si no nada será bonito entre nosotros -advirtió -. Yo he separado a Louis ¿entiendes? Él es intocable para todos, excepto para mí, así que no lo toques.

-Pequeño ¿esto es una broma verdad?

-No, y no me llames "pequeño", para ti soy Jamie.

-Me das miedo Jamie.

-Lo sé.

Harry tragó saliva, esta situación era una de las más extrañas e incómodas que había pasado en su vida, y eso que él era Harry Styles, el rey de las situaciones extrañas e incómodas, y hacía locuras de vez cuando (locuras como ponerse un pasamontañas y entrar al taller a destrozar un auto), pero definitivamente esta era una situación peor, al menos para él.

 _"Louis, más te vale volver pronto a librarme del pequeño demonio"_ _._


	4. Olvida los preámbulos y ve por lo que quieres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque soy estúpido, no conozco a nadie más que a ti.  
> Tú estás viendo a alguien más y no sabes lo que siento por ti.  
> Aunque sólo te vea pasar soy feliz,  
> incluso si todavía no sabes mis sentimientos.  
> Debería parar esto y seguir.  
> Otra vez estoy extrañándote.  
> Estoy esperando por ti.
> 
> -Because I'm Stupid, SS501

-Sí, el departamento 17, sólo me toca el timbre, gracias -. Louis guardó su teléfono terminando la llamada que le había hecho a la madre de Jamie, quien pasaría por él a las diez.

Suspiró volviendo a cargar sus dos bolsas de compras y caminando hacia la estación para tomar un taxi.

-¡Hey Louis! -lo llamó una voz familiar a unos pasos detrás de él.

El castaño sonrió al voltear y encontrar a Niall en su auto observándolo alegre.

-Ni -lo saludó acercándose, el rubio le hizo una seña para que suba y él obedeció gustoso -. ¿Me llevarás?

-¿Tengo otra opción? -Niall preguntó haciendo que el chico lo mire con molestia.

-Idiota -. Niall se rió empezando a conducir-. ¿Donde te metiste? Apenas si te he visto en la escuela.

-Dos palabras, Jamie Robinson -dijo como si la sola mención de ese nombre fuera suficiente explicación.

Louis frunció el ceño confundido, claro, a Niall le faltaba recordar que para el chico de ojos zafiro ese remolino inyectado de maldad llamado Jamie era un angelito caído del cielo.

-Tuve que quedarme a vigilarlo en detención toda la semana, fue el único que se quedó tantas veces seguidas, -explicó -. Excepto hoy, gracias al cielo.

-¿En serio? ¿Que hizo?

-Mejor dicho, ¿qué no hizo? -Niall bufó -. Es raro, para los días que llevas en la escuela ya deberías saber como es. Ese mocoso discute todo, pone insectos disecados en los almuerzos de sus compañeros, chicles en los asientos de los maestros, nos hace quedar en ridiculo, ¡pero casi nunca hay suficiente evidencia! -Niall suspiró -. Supongo que tienes suerte por ahora.

El ojiazul rodó los ojos con diversión, no podía imaginarse a aquel dulce pequeño haciendo algo con mala intención, era imposible.

-Creo que no están tratándolo como debieran -mencionó haciendo que su amigo suelte una risa sarcástica -. Hablo en serio Niall.

-Supongo, de todas maneras no te he visto en casi toda la semana y no voy a ocupar ese tiempo hablando de Jamie.

-De acuerdo, entonces ¿de qué desea hablarme señor Horan? -Louis cambió a su falso tono formal, batiendo sus pestañas. Niall lo miró como hipnotizado por un momento.

-No coquetees Louis -le advirtió con una media sonrisa.

Louis abrió la boca desconcertado, quiso replicar algo pero su lengua se trabó, como cada vez que se ponía nervioso. Niall soltó una risita disfrutando la escena.

-Sabes que tu tono de formalidad fingida es muy sexy -. Las mejillas del chico se sonrojaron ante eso -. No se vale que intentes seducirme así.

-T-Tú... ¡No lo intentaba! Ugh.

Niall volvió a reír, ver al ojiazul avergonzado y trabándose siempre había sido algo deleitable para él. Por eso nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de decir algo halagador para lograrlo. Louis era de esas personas a las que los cumplidos los apenaban fácilmente, cuando iba a la universidad y alguien intentaba ligarle no podía evitar sonrojarse. Era algo que él odiaba, pero para Niall era parte de su encanto.

De todas maneras, ¿había algo que no sea encantador en Louis? No, para el rubio no había nada que no le guste de él. Porque sí, le gustaba, no tenía por qué negarlo, aquel pequeño muchachito de cabellos castaños y bonitos ojos azules lo tenía atrapado.

-Gracias por traerme Ni -dijo Louis cargando sus cosas cuando llegaron afuera de su casa.

-Aún quiero hablarte -lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo antes de que salga.

El chico asintió acomodándose de nuevo. -Claro ¿de?

Niall tomó aire.

-De ti... de mí... -murmuró arrastrando las palabras -. De nosotros.

-Oh... ¿Que pasa con nosotros?

Louis no era tonto, presentía a qué se refería Niall con eso, pero era mucho mejor hacerse el inocente.

-Este no es el mejor de los escenarios para hablarlo, ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo mañana a las ocho? Será mejor, vienes a mi apartamento, nos ponemos al día y hablamos mientras tomamos una botella de champán ¿aceptas?

Sabia que su respuesta a ello le daría una antelación al rubio acerca de lo que pensaba. Y ahora que lo pensaba, era extraño como tenían que dar tantas vueltas a algo para decirlo, era obvio que la invitación de Niall no era exactamente "amistosa", era obvio lo que iba a decirle y era obvio que si Louis aceptaba cenar con él era porque le gustaba la idea ¿Por qué tomar todos esos protocolos?

¿Por qué las personas no simplemente van y dicen "Me gustas, ¿serias mi novio?" o "Quiero pasarla bien una noche, ¿vamos a mi habitación a tener sexo?" en vez de darle vueltas a todo cuando ya sabían la respuesta? La única respuesta a ello es: vergüenza y la manía de aferrarse a ese 0.1% de probabilidad de que las cosas salgan mal. Era algo que todo el mundo hacía, y él no iba a ser la excepción.

-Me encantaría -sonrió -. Entonces ¿nos vemos mañana?

El rostro de Niall se iluminó.

-Claro que sí -dijo y se acercó a besar su mejilla lentamente terminando cerca de la comisura de sus labios, el castaño cerró los ojos ante el contacto -. Hasta luego bonito.

El chico sonrió y bajó del auto arrastrando sus compras por el suelo prácticamente. Él y Niall acababan de coquetear, ni él mismo se lo terminaba de creer.

(...)

-Sólo un día lo dejo y va por él, este idiota es rápido -murmuró Jamie pegado a la ventana.

Harry lo miró confundido. -¿Ahora que hice?

-Tú no, idiota, hablaba de otro idiota.

-¿Quién?

-Esos son mis asuntos Harry.

Harry le puso pause a la película que estaba viendo y se acercó curioso a donde Jamie.

-¿Que estás viendo? Quiero saber -insistió, el pequeño rodó los ojos intentando apartarlo sin éxito.

-Ugh, ¿no estabas viendo "La Cenicienta"? Anda, déjame.

-Cállate y dime.

-No quiero y no me hables así.

-TE HABLARÉ COMO YO QUIERA PORQUE SOY EL MAYOR AQUÍ -dijo Harry alzando la voz, Jamie lo miró asustado haciendo un puchero ¿en serio? ¿Jamie asustado? Esto era raro.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?! -. El grito indignado de Louis lo hizo reaccionar, bien, ya no era tan raro.

-Señorito Louis los gritos de Harry me aturden -se quejó lastimosamente el ojicafe tapándose los oídos con su mejor cara de niño abandonado.

Louis le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Harry, para luego hacer un puchero y acercarse a abrazar al pequeño Jamie.

-Harry sólo es un poco impaciente, no te asustes, ya no te dejaré solo con él.

La cara del rizado estaba siendo digna de película en ese momento, maldito mocoso manipulador con cara de ángel inocente.

-De acuerdo, Harry esta bien si no quieres ver la película conmigo -le habló Jamie en el tono más dulce que le salió -. Perdón por haberte molestado, es que quería que me hicieras compañía.

Louis casi suelta un chillido de ternura y lástima para luego darle otra mirada amenazante a Harry.

_Okay, no podía contradecir a Jamie, pero si podía seguir su juego._

-Oh Jamie no -dijo poniéndose de cuclillas para quedar a su altura -. Perdón por haberte gritado, es que mi celular no captaba señal y mi madre en serio tenía que decirme bien el nombre de las pastillas que debía comprarle -. La expresión de Louis cambió a una preocupación al oír eso -. Ella ha estado muy enferma estos días y lo siento, no debí descargar mi estrés en ti.

Ahora era Jamie el que luchaba por no salir de su papel, estúpido Harry.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo -respondió y ambos se dieron el abrazo más hipócrita de sus vidas.

Louis observó la escena sonriendo con ternura, las dos personas más adorables que conocía estaban protagonizando una escena aún más adorable y sentía que iba a morir de dulzura. Alto ¿acababa de pensar en Harry como "la persona más adorable que conocía"? No, no se supone que debería pensar eso, aunque... tampoco era mentira.

-Bueno, vengan a la mesa, traje la cena -dijo y los dos ahora enemigos mortales se soltaron de una vez mirándose con repudio.

Harry estaba en guerra silenciosa con un niño de once años. Eso sí era lo más raro que le pasaba.

(...)

La madre de Jamie no era para nada como se la imaginaba Louis, de hecho, parecía todo menos una madre como las comunes.

Ni una arruga en la cara, ojeras, cabello largo y rubio, maquillaje y vestido que se veían finos. Mientras que Jamie usaba casi los mismos tres suéteres todos los días.

Definitivamente no le agradaba y menos cuando llegó una hora después de lo dicho.

-Gracias por cuidarlo -se despidió ella saliendo del apartamento llevando al pequeño de la mano -. No se que mier... ahm, no se qué le pasó a Alicia.

-Descuide señora Briana, sólo por favor tengale cuidado a Jamie, no debe quedarse así.

Ella asintió y después de estrecharle la mano castaño por última vez se marchó con su hijo. Louis suspiró cansado y cerró la puerta.

-Harry -llamó a su amigo que se había quedado dormido en el sofá, y se acercó a moverlo suavemente -. Hazz, despierta, es hora de irte.

Él sólo gruñó en respuesta acomodándose para seguir durmiendo. El ojiazul soltó un bostezo y fue a traer una manta con que cubrir al muchacho, estaba exhausto y sólo quería irse a dormir ¿que tan malo podría ser que Harry se quede ahí?

-Dulces sueños Hazz -susurró cerca de su oído -. Gracias por... hoy -sonrió y besó cortamente su mejilla.

(...)

-¡LOUIS! ¡LOUIS LOUIS! -. El castaño despertó asustado por los gritos de Harry que acababa de irrumpir en su habitación.

-¡¿QUE OCURRE?!

-¡LLEGAS TARDE AL TRABAJO! -exclamó angustiado, Louis lo miró queriendo matarlo.

-Harry -habló calmadamente -. ¡ES SÁBADO, DEJAME DORMIR IDIOTA!

-Ohhh...

-Si, ohhh -arremedó -. Ahora largo.

-Espera, ¿por qué estoy en tu casa?

-Te quedaste dormido ayer, ahora si largo.

Harry parpadeó como si algo hiciera click en su mente.

-Oh, entonces ¿si fue real que me diste un beso aquí? -preguntó señalando su mejilla sonriente.

Louis se sonrojó al instante, no se supone que él debía haberlo sentido, maldito Harry de sueño ligero-pesado.

-Sí, ahora sí largo -ordenó impaciente y se escondió bajo sus mantas.

Harry sonrió más marcando sus hoyuelos y se lanzó a la cama, acostándose al lado de Louis.

-Oye, largo dije -Louis repitió, intentando apartarlo de sí.

-Sólo déjame estirarme bien un ratito -se quejó haciendo un puchero -. El sofá me dejó la espalda doliendo.

Louis se sonrojó un poco, la situación era inocente, pero el hecho de que un chico esté en su cama al lado de él mientras estaba en pijamas era... nuevo. Ni siquiera Niall había estado acostado en su cama alguna vez.

-Harry, ¿tienes novia...? ¿o novio?

Harry se dio la vuelta, mirándolo a la cara con una expresión confusa. -No. ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé -Louis se sonrojó más -. Me sentiría extraño por dejar que estés en mi cama si lo tuvieras.

-¿Por qué? -Harry inquirió de nuevo, genuinamente curioso.

-Porque no sería correcto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... estar en la cama con alguien es algo que haces con... -Louis dudó -. Bueno, mayormente lo hacen las personas que salen juntas.

-Nosotros salimos juntos -Harry replicó.

-¡Los que salen como más que amigos!

-Oh...-Harry lo pensó por un momento -. No lo sabía. ¡Eres mi primer amigo! Y tú ya tenías uno, tienes que enseñarme esas cosas.

Louis abrió los ojos sorprendido. -¿Lo soy?

-Claro -Harry contestó como si fuera obvio -. Gracias por serlo. Es verdad que es divertido. Ir al cine y al mirador y a hacer compras es doblemente divertido cuando vas conmigo. Tal como vi en la televisión -sonrió más -. Pero me confunde esto de las camas, una vez vi en la televisión que los amigos pueden dormir juntos y contar historias de terror en la noche. ¿Es verdad o una exageración de Hollywood? ¿O sólo es válido en la noche?

Louis bajó la mirada, sintiéndose torpe por romantizar el momento. -Mayormente lo hacen los niños, y los adolescentes, pero... No creo que haya una regla en contra de adultos.

-¡Genial! -Harry se metió debajo de las sábanas -. ¿Tienes alguna historia de terror?

Louis sonrió un poco, olvidándose de su sueño. -De hecho, sí.

(...)

Eran las siete y media de la noche cuando Louis recordó lo de la cena con Niall, se maldijo interiormente por haberse distraído tanto, pero es que había sido tan fácil olvidarse del tiempo. Él y Harry habían pasado el día paseando por la ciudad, el ojiverde era un gran amante de salir a divertirse, y mucho más si iba acompañado del que se estaba convirtiendo en su nueva persona favorita.

Había hecho de guía turístico del castaño todo el día, lo había llevado al acuario a enseñarle los delfines, al centro de la ciudad, y demás sitios que Louis nunca se había animado a visitar a pesar de vivir tanto tiempo en la misma ciudad.

Y por último habían regresado al apartamento solo a relajarse y ver televisión.

-¿Lou? ¿Que ocurre? -. Harry siguió al chico que había salido disparado a su cuarto.

-Tengo que ir... Niall... Duu- es que- Ughh -. Sí, se estaba trabando de nuevo, no sabía por qué le resultaba incómodo que Harry sepa de Niall, pero lo era.

-¿Niall? ¿Tu amigo el rubio?

-Sí, es que... -se paró a mirarlo un segundo para explicarse -. Me invitó a cenar y se supone que estaría en su apartamento en media hora.

-Oh...

-Me debo cambiar -le hizo una seña para que salga de la habitación y Harry obedeció desganado.

Se quedó afuera del cuarto del castaño esperando que salga, no quería que se vaya, y sí, era algo egoísta ya que había pasado con él todo el día, debería estar contento, pero tratándose de Louis simplemente nunca podría tener suficiente.

El ojiazul salió diez minutos después listo para irse, Harry no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo embobado, Louis traía un suéter color vino, pantalones negros que se ajustaban perfectamente a la figura de sus piernas, y el cabello elegantemente despeinado. Era muy real cuando decían que se te va el aliento cuando ves algo tan bello.

-¿Qué? -Louis le preguntó al ver que Harry no dejaba de mirarlo -. ¿No te parece bien así?

-Eres hermoso -Harry dijo sin rodeos -. ¿Nos vamos?

-Oh descuida Hazz, tomaré un taxi.

-¿Por qué? -se quejó -. Yo estoy aquí y puedo llevarte con Niall ¿no?

-Es que... no creo que sea buena idea, de verdad, voy solo, no te preocupes.

Harry asintió, no muy convencido y se fue a sentar al sofá.

-¿A que hora volverás?

Louis dudó un momento ¿como explicarle a Harry que no estaba seguro de si volvería o no esta noche?

-Uhh... Tarde.

-¿Tarde? Entonces mejor me llamas para que te recoja, sería peligroso si vuelves solo muy tarde.

-No te preocupes, le puedo decir a Niall que me lleve.

-Me sentiré más tranquilo si voy yo.

-En serio descuida.

-Pero...

-Si se me hace muy tarde -Louis habló, cortándolo -, me quedaré a dormir en casa de Niall ¿vale? Sí, creo que eso haré.

-¿Seguro?

-Sip -sonrió poniéndose su chaqueta y dirigiéndose a la puerta para irse -. Cuando te vayas cierra bien la puerta ¿si? ¡Adiós Hazz!

Harry quiso decirle algo más pero Louis salió al instante, resopló frustrado en el sillón.

No podía negar que le molestaba el hecho de que Louis saliera con Niall, menos cuando lo veía tan preocupado en verse bonito ¿Por qué no se ponía así cuando salía con él? ¿Por qué era siempre él quien tenía que rogarle e insistirle a Louis para que pase más tiempo a su lado? Un sentimiento de fastidio y envidia hacia Niall lo llenó.

 _Celos_. ¿Era eso, verdad?

Pero no tendría por qué, Louis no le gustaba ¿o sí? Tomó su celular para enviarle un mensaje a la única persona a la que podía pedirle un consejo.

 **Yo:** Mamá, necesito un consejo :(

 **Mamá:** que ocurre bebé?

 **Yo:** recuerdas que te dije que le choqué el auto a un chico y lo comencé a llevar al trabajo?

 **Mamá:** sí, que pasó? Se acostaron?

 **Yo:** QUE? No!

 **Mamá:** Ah bueno, entonces cual es el drama?

 **Yo:** que hoy estuve con él y ahora se fue a cenar con su amigo y me siento raro

 **Mamá:** aww los celos

 **Yo:** mamá!

 **Mamá:** Oh cariño, por favor, no eres un niño inocente ya, ese chico te gusta, lo noté desde que me llamaste dos horas exclusivamente para hablarme de él y lo bonito que es su cabello

 **Yo:** creo que sí :( que hago ahora? Se fue muy elegante y bonito para ver a Niall

 **Mamá:** uhhh hay otro? Se pone interesante la situación

 **Yo:** me dijo que volvería tarde, quería recogerlo pero dijo que quizá se quedaba en casa de Niall

 **Mamá:** espera que? OH NO, NO NO NO, esto no está bien

 **Yo:** por qué?

 **Mamá:** Harry, escucha, no es buena señal el que un adulto diga que volverá tarde y menos que se quedara en casa de su otro amigo :))

 **Harry** **:** a que te refieres?

 **Mamá:** sólo ve y hazlo volver ! No dejes que se quede con él, okay? Recupera a tu chico AHORA ANTES DE QUE SEA TARDE

 **Harry** **:** "mi chico" ay, me sonrojas jfjeje

 **Mamá:** ughh sólo haz lo que dije

 **Harry** **:** voy voy, gracias mami :)

 **Mamá:** para eso estoy :) ahora dejame terminar mi tratamiento

 **Yo:** estas en el spa?

 **Mamá:** sí, ahora shu, ve por Louis

 **Yo:** okie dokie

Guardó su celular en su bolsillo y salió directo para ir a la casa de Niall, por nada del mundo iba a dejar que le quiten a Louis tan fácil.


	5. Los celos... se sienten muy feo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tu belleza podría iniciar una guerra mientras caminamos al comedor.  
> Me gustaría que no fuera cierto,  
> pero todo el mundo trata de conseguir un pedazo de ti,  
> y mi corazón sigue luchando en esta guerra de tontos.  
> En el medio de la noche cuando los lobos salen,  
> ellos se dirigen directamente a tu corazón  
> como una bala en la oscuridad.  
> Uno por uno,  
> voy a derribarlos.  
> Podemos correr y escondernos,  
> ellos no caerán sin una lucha.

Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas desde que Harry había decidido ir por su chico de ojos azules y sin embargo aún seguía conduciendo por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo. Tenía un pequeño inconveniente con todo esto, y era que no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde era la casa de Niall.

Colgó su teléfono por doceava vez en esa noche, Louis no respondía y al parecer no iba a responder ninguna llamada. Resopló frustrado y apoyó su cabeza encima del timón de su auto, quizá sólo le quedaba resignarse, después de todo sólo era una noche que lo dejaba solo, no podía ser tan malo ¿verdad?

 _"_ _Harry_ , _n_ _o es buena señal el que un adulto diga que volverá tarde y menos que se quedara en casa de su otro amigo"_

El mensaje de Anne volvió a su mente perturbándolo, ¿por qué no era buena idea? ¿Acaso Louis podía enamorarse de Niall en sólo una noche? No, no podía permitir eso. Tenía que haber una manera de rastrear a Louis, tenía que encontrar a alguien que sepa donde vivía el dichoso Niall.

Trató de recordar cuantas personas que tuvieran relación con Louis conocía, no había muchas, sólo Niall, su gata Dana, Jamie...

-¡Eso es! -exclamó levantando la cabeza al instante. Abrió la aguantera del auto sacando un directorio, agradeció internamente no haberlo tirado.

Buscó el nombre que por suerte aún recordaba vagamente, rogando porque se encuentre ahí.

-¡Si! ¡Briana Jungwirth! -. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz al encontrar el nombre de una desconocida en una libreta, y para su suerte, era la única que se llamaba así. Marcó el número de su casa al instante esperando que ella no haya salido y pueda pasarle a la persona con la que tenía que hablar.

- _¿Hola?_ -contestó una voz que ya conocía.

-¿Jamie? Soy Harry.

Jamie colgó.

Harry tomó aire tratando de mantener su paciencia y volvió a llamar.

 _-¿Por_ _qué me llamas y como conseguiste este número?_ -Jamie preguntó cuando contestó de nuevo.

-Eso no importa, necesito tu ayuda ¿sabes donde vive Niall? Ya sabes, tu maestro que es amigo de Louis.

- _Por supuesto que sé donde vive el idiota de_ _Horan_ _, pero no te lo voy a decir._

Harry bufó molesto. -¡Solo dímelo!

 _-_ _Dejame_ _pensarlo,_ _ummm_ _...._ _nop_ _._

Okay, esto no estaba funcionando en lo absoluto, claro que Jamie no iba a ayudarlo, eran enemigos mortales desde ayer, los enemigos mortales no se ayudan. A menos que... tengan un enemigo en común.

-Jamie, escucha, sé que te gusta Louis.

- _¡Oh! ¡No me digas! -_ Jamie respondió con sarcasmo -. _¿En serio lo crees? Si no me lo dices tú, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta._

Harry rodó los ojos.

-Dijiste que nadie más que tú podía tocarlo, bueno, ahora mismo él esta en una cita con Niall y me dijo que no volverá hasta mañana, ¿entiendes lo que eso significa? -preguntó aunque ni el mismo sabía que significaba, pero su madre le había dicho que era malo, y su madre nunca le mentiría.

- _Styles, no_ _bromees_ _-_ el tono de Jamie cambió a uno serio - _. No me puedes estar diciendo que_ _Louis_ _está con ese idiota ahora mismo, no puede pasar eso._

A diferencia de Harry, Jamie entendía perfectamente la situación, y no le gustaba. Louis era suyo y Horan era un tonto, no iba a dejar que el maestro que más detestaba se lo robe, ¡cualquiera menos él! Sólo pensarlo le provocaba una sensación nauseabunda en el estómago, una sensación más conocida como celos, los mismos que Harry sentía en ese momento.

Soltó un suspiro resignado, si no quería a Louis cerca de Niall tenía que ayudar a Harry, no tenía otra opción. Además, Harry era más, a sus ojos, fácil de sacar del camino, Niall era listo, galante y encantador con el castaño, Harry sólo era el chico que se la pasaba pegado a él. Era una opción más fácil _a su parecer._

- _Calle_ _Evergreen_ _534, al frente del parque central, departamento 4, piso 3._

Harry sonrió grabando aquella dirección en su cabeza al instante y volviendo a encender el auto.

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo Jamie.

- _Te odio_.

-Yo más, peque.

(...)

La sala de Niall era realmente acogedora, sillones colocados en el lugar perfecto, cuadros de arte abstracto, luces tenues que le daban un toque más de elegancia típica de un apartamento de un hombre soltero de 23 años.

-No sabía que te gustaba el vodka, de haberlo sabido hubiera comprado una botella -comentó Niall luego de servirle a su acompañante una copa de champán.

Louis tomó un sorbo y sonrió complacido. -Sí, pero igualmente está delicioso.

Niall se sentó a su lado en el sofá, habían decidido pasar ahí luego de terminar la cena, el sofá siempre era el mejor lugar de iniciar cualquier movimiento favorable.

-Es lo mejor que pude conseguir a último momento, no esperaba que aceptaras venir.

-¿Por qué no?

Niall sonrió dándole una mirada, admirando una vez más al hermoso muchacho que estaba en frente de él.

-Siempre te he visto muy... ¿en alto? -rió ante lo tonto que sonaba aquello -. No lo sé, nunca hemos tenido esta clase de momentos en todo el tiempo que nos conocemos.

-¿Y por "esta clase de momentos" te refieres a...?

-Solos... Pero sin nadie más alrededor como en el campus o en el trabajo. Sólo... Solos.

El ojiazul asintió concordando, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Niall volvió a hablar.

-Louis -empezó algo nervioso -, ¿recuerdas que siempre solía decir que cuando me gradúe y me vaya a vivir solo sería lo mejor del mundo? Bueno, ahora lo vivo y créeme que es genial, pero algo falta, falta ese calor que sientes cuando tienes a alguien en tu vida, alguien que valga la pena, y sé que nunca te dije esto pero siento que tú podrías... agh, no sé como decirlo, tú eres...

No pudo continuar ya que los labios del castaño sobre su boca lo interrumpieron de repente. Reaccionó luego de unos segundos y empujó sus labios contra los del chico, lo tomó suavemente del cuello acercándolo y profundizando más el beso.

-Louis... yo -balbuceó separándose un poco de él -, maldición, no sé que decirte cuando estás conmigo, las palabras simplemente se me escapan...

-Está bien -Louis lo cortó -, las palabras no son necesarias todo el tiempo, a veces sí, pero vamos, las palabras son sólo un tedioso preámbulo que usan los desconocidos y que al final no recordaremos, no necesitamos ese preámbulo.

Niall suspiró, sintiendo aún más adoración por el muchacho.

-No más preámbulos -concordó y volvió a besar aquellos finos labios rosas que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando probar. Continuaron así hasta que poco a poco los besos se hicieron más intensos, el rubio mordió el labio inferior del castaño haciéndolo soltar un gemido que sólo logró ayudar a que la creciente erección en sus pantalones se hiciera más grande. Lentamente recostó a Louis en el sofá y se fue subiendo a horcajadas encima de él, dejó sus labios un momento para empezar a besar su cuello dejandole marcas, el menor jadeó cerrando los ojos ante el placer que aquello le provocaba, las caderas de ambos chocaban y eso solo volvía el momento aún más caliente.

-Tu... Tu habitación -Louis susurró entre suspiros. Sus ojos azules estaban nublados por la excitación, las manos de Niall no se quedaban quietas e iban acariciando su cintura y apretando su trasero poniéndolo solo más desesperado. Necesitaba hacerlo con él ¿a quién le importaba si apenas acababa de declararle sus sentimientos después de dos años? Estaba caliente y sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que quería que Niall lo folle ahí mismo.

Niall asintió dándole un último beso en los labios, el castaño enrolló sus piernas en sus caderas pero antes de que pueda levantarlo unos rápidos golpes a su puerta lo interrumpieron. Maldijo en voz baja ¿en serio? Estaba a punto de llevarse a la cama al chico sexy del que estaba enamorado desde hacía dos años ¿y le tocaban la puerta? Sea quien sea podía irse al demonio. Volvió la vista a Louis para cargarlo y los golpecitos volvieron a sonar, esta vez más desesperados.

-Niall, ve -Louis le dijo, tratando de sonar comprensivo y Niall suspiró frustrado, quien sea que esté afuera definitivamente tenía ganado su odio. Se levantó de mala gana a atender la puerta y en cuanto la abrió su rostro no pudo ser más épico.

Harry. El estúpido de Harry Styles, el chico que se la había pasado pegado a Louis como un fastidioso chicle toda la semana y que tenía esa sonrisita infantil con hoyuelos que lo hacía querer golpearlo en la cara, estaba ahí en frente mirándolo como si no hubiera interrumpido nada.

-¡Hola Niall! -lo saludó animadamente -. ¿Te llamabas Niall verdad? Louis dijo que estaría contigo ¿Louis está contigo?

Ganas no le faltaban a Niall de cerrar la puerta en la cara de Harry en ese momento, llevarse a Louis a su cama y hacerlo gritar que todo el edificio se aprenda su nombre. Y lo hubiera hecho si es que Louis no hubiera aparecido detrás de él en ese momento.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo... Cómo llegaste? -. El ojiverde amplió su sonrisa aliviado de verlo tan intacto como cuando había salido de casa, aunque tenía los labios bastante rojos e hinchados, y su rostro estaba rojo, y su ropa estaba desarreglada... pero estaba intacto.

-Lou, Jamie está en la cárcel -soltó de frente. Claro que había planeado su mentira, claro que Jamie no confiaba del todo en él y lo había llamado cinco minutos después para decirle específicamente qué tenía que decir en cuanto llegue. Los dos enemigos mortales tenían todo malévolamente planeado.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó el ojiazul alarmado -. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Y su madre?

-Su madre salió de viaje y lo dejó con Alicia, él salió para el centro comercial, dicen que robó algo... -intentó recordar la excusa que el pequeño le había dicho que diga -. Uh... esto... no recuerdo exactamente qué, pero él dice que no robó nada y llamaron a tu casa porque ese fue el número al que él decidió llamar, porque al parecer Alicia una vez más no estaba.

-Oh Dios, ¿en dónde?

-Emm... -. Maldición, no recordaba el lugar exacto, miró su brazo en donde había apuntado las indicaciones que le había dado el niño de ojos café y respondió -. La estación de Policía que está cerca de la universidad central.

El castaño frunció el ceño. -¿Lo tenías apuntado en tu brazo?

-¡Sí! Es que... si no me olvidaba -excusó bajando su manga para cubrirse -. Ahora vamos.

Louis concordó y volvió adentro por su chaqueta, miró a Niall con una mirada de disculpa por tener que irse en ese momento, él solo asintió resignado.

-Siento mucho esto, no esperaba que pase -le dijo despidiéndose apenado.

-No te preocupes, espero que Jamie esté bien.

-Te lo compensaré, lo prometo -aseguró y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de salir, Niall sonrió complacido.

-Estaré esperando por eso.

Harry observó la escena desconcertado. ¿Acababa de besarlo? No, no, no y no. Anne tenía razón, no era buena señal, no había sido una buena señal para nada ¿había llegado muy tarde? Se maldijo por haber perdido tanto tiempo, de no ser así quizá Louis seguiría intacto.

Una sensación de náusea, envidia, enojo y pena se apoderó de su estómago.

-¿Hazz? ¿Estás bien? -. Louis lo miró extrañado una vez que se subió a su lado en el auto, Harry tenía un ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada, eso era algo muy raro de ver en alguien como él que suele ser un algodón de azúcar todo el tiempo.

-Vamos ya, se hace tarde -fue lo único que Harry contestó, y eso fue todo lo que se dijeron en todo el camino.

(...)

-Siento haberlo molestado señorito Louis, solo que Alicia no me contestaba y quería irme a casa, me asustaba estar con esos tipos -se disculpó el pequeño mientras se subía a la parte trasera del auto junto a ellos.

Para tener 10 años, Jamie tenía muchos contactos, y entre ellos figuraba el ex-novio de su madre que era oficial de policía y que lo dejó fingir que estaba en la cárcel luego de que lo chantajeara con decirle a Briana que aún conservaba las fotos que ella le mandó cuando salían, ¿como lo sabía? Jamie podía saber lo que se le antojase sólo ingeniándoselas, y se sentía bastante orgulloso de esas habilidades a decir verdad.

-No te preocupes pequeño, pero en serio, robar no esta bien incluso si piensas traer el dinero después -lo reprendió.

El niño asintió, aunque ya lo sabía y obviamente no lo había hecho, pero era parte de la mentira que había formulado para traer al castaño.

-En todo caso, ¿dijiste que tu madre esta de viaje?

-Si, viajó con su jefe a Londres hoy en la mañana, se supone que regresa mañana en la noche y me dejó con Alicia, pero ella esta ebria creo, suele estarlo a esta horas -. Louis sintió lástima por él al oír eso, no podía creer que siempre esté tan solito y abandonado por su madre. Harry sólo rodó los ojos, le sorprendía la facilidad que tenía el mocoso de mentir tan fluido todo el tiempo, sólo que en este momento Jamie no estaba mintiendo en lo absoluto, pero él no lo sabía.

Luego de llevar a Jamie, Harry volvió al apartamento de Louis para dejarlo, ahora que estaban solos el clima entre ellos era visiblemente más tenso. Louis no lo soportaba.

-Adiós Hazz -dijo y el chico asintió sin mirarlo, sólo esperando a que se vaya.

Eso sólo frustró más a Louis. ¿Por qué Harry estaba actuando así con él? Hasta hace unas horas todo estaba bien entre ellos.

-Harry...

-¿Mmm?

-¿Puedes mirarme? -dijo casi en una orden, la indiferencia del chico de ojos verdes estaba desesperándolo.

Harry volteó a verlo sin muchas ganas. -¿Qué?

-Yo... Ugh, no sé qué te... ¿Estas enojado conmigo?

Harry lo pensó un poco, estaba enojado sí, pero no con Louis. Por alguna razón no estaba enojado con Louis, sólo con... la situación de saber que los labios del ojiazul habían besado los de otro chico.

-No.

-Entonces ¿por qué no quieres mirarme?

-Sí quiero mirarte.

-Pero no lo haces.

-Porque cuando te veo lo recuerdo y eso me... molesta.

Louis arrugó los ojos sin entender. -¿De qué hablas?

-Lo que hiciste... cuando fui por ti a la casa de Niall -. Necesitaba decirlo, ¿por que no debería? La mayoría de personas no suelen admitir cuando sienten celos, no sabía por qué, manteniéndolo en secreto iba a sentirse peor.

-Uhh...

-Le diste un beso -levantó su dedo llevándolo a los labios del castaño -. Aquí.

Louis sintió el calor subiendo a sus mejillas, no sabía por qué le apenaba demasiado que Harry le esté diciendo eso.

-Tus labios estaban muy hinchados y rojos, ¿lo estuviste besando mucho?

-Yo... et... eh... -. Su cerebro se había quedado en blanco, no podía formular ninguna respuesta coherente en ese momento -. ¿Por... qué no... querías mirarme?

-Me molesta imaginar que estuviste besando a Niall -respondió Harry -. Me molesta pensar que estás enamorado de él, me molesta el que te veas tan lindo para ir con él, me molesta que él te diga que eres lindo.

El castaño enmudeció, sabía que si hablaba se quedaría tartamudeando, sus manos sudaban y sus mejillas ardían.

-Creo que estoy celoso, Louis. Es aún raro de sentir -Harry se rascó la nuca -. Nunca antes había sentido celos por alguien, se siente muy feo, es como una intensa necesidad de reclamarte como mío y que nadie más te toque. ¿Es algo malo... que piense así?

Lo miró a los ojos seriamente antes de continuar.

-Creo...-Louis aclaró su garganta -. Creo que las personas suelen sentir eso cuando ven a la persona que... les gusta... con alguien más -se mordió el labio con pena, él le gustaba a Harry. Vaya. Extraño.

-Oh -Harry suspiró -. Bueno... no, no estoy enojado contigo, no podría enojarme contigo. Me gustas mucho como para hacerlo.

-Eso es bueno de saber -contestó Louis, evitando mirarlo. Su cabeza sólo se había quedado sólo repitiendo _"me gustas mucho, me gustas mucho, me gustas mucho, me gustas mucho, me gustas mucho, me gustas mucho"._

-Supongo que sí, ahora que ya sabes que no estoy molesto contigo ya puedes irte -sonrió Harry -. Estamos bien.

-Bien.

-Y... ¿me harías un favor?

-¿Sí?

-No beses a nadie, cuando lo haces duele aquí -dijo señalando su pecho inocentemente con su dedo índice.

Louis quiso gritar de lo díficil que Harry se lo estaba poniendo.

-De... De acuerdo -dijo bajando del auto.

-Lou... -Harry volvió a llamar antes de que se vaya.

-¿Sí?

-¿Si te besara yo, los celos se irían por completo?

Louis abrió más los ojos. -Buenas noches Hazz -fue lo único que supo decir y caminó rápidamente de regreso al edificio.


	6. Campanas, cosquillas y fuegos artificiales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realmente ¿como se siente el amor?  
> ¿Es dulce?  
> ¿Como besar a alguien en un callejón oscuro?  
> ¿El cielo se iluminará y oiré campanas?  
> Él me habla de amor, me dice que nos veríamos bien juntos.  
> Pero la palabra amor no encaja en mí,  
> esa palabra pertenece a un mundo ajeno a mí.  
> Mi corazón sigue latiendo cada vez que te ve, ¿que hago con ese sentimiento?
> 
> -Creating Love, 4minute.

Louis dejó la taza de té en la mesita de vidrio con delicadeza, observó a su alrededor notando los pequeños cambios que había en la sala de la casa de su madre, habían más fotos de él y sus hermanas por ahí, y más de esos adornos fáciles de romper que tanto le gustaba coleccionar a su progenitora.

Se sentía bien estar en su antigua casa de nuevo, desde que empezó a vivir solo iba a visitar a Johannah cada dos semanas, y a decir verdad la extrañaba, estar con ella le volvía a transmitir ese sentimiento de comodidad y calidez que sólo se encontraba en un hogar.

-Entonces ¿como te va en el trabajo bebé? -preguntó la mujer suavemente volviendo de la cocina con un plato de pastelillos, el cual dejó sobre la mesa, y se sentó en sofá frente a su hijo.

-Bien, bastante bien.

-Imagino que ahora que tienes el auto no te quejas de levantarte temprano para tomar el incómodo autobús como siempre lo hacías ¿verdad? -dijo con un tono divertido.

Louis se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, había olvidado contarle a su madre acerca de su incidente con el auto y todo el asunto de Harry.

-Louis William Tomlinson, ¿qué le pasó al auto? -. Bueno, al parecer su madre siempre iba a adivinar todo antes de que se lo dijera.

-Me... lo chocaron -respondió más bien como una pregunta.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Te lo chocaron o lo chocaste? ¿Estabas ebrio? ¿Cuando lo arreglarán? ¿Quedó muy mal? ¡No me mientas Louis!

Louis rodó los ojos.

-Me lo chocaron y no, no estaba ebrio, fue hace dos semanas y sí, quedó horrible, pero el seguro de Harry lo cubrirá todo.

Ella asintió, ahora más tranquila al escuchar la parte de "lo cubrirá todo", no estaba para nada dispuesta a darle dinero a su hijo para arreglar su auto, ya había hecho suficiente ahorrando dos años para comprárselo de regalo de graduación. No iba a pagarle también el seguro, era un alivio que Harry lo haya hecho, y ahora que lo pensaba...

-¿Quién es Harry?

-El chico que chocó el auto -Louis respondió -, y también el que quiso llevarme al trabajo todos los días en compensación, es algo así como mi amigo ahora.

-Ow, que dulce de su parte, no todos los que te chocan un auto hacen algo así.

-Lo sé, él es... especial -sonrió sin darse cuenta, Johannah alzó una ceja.

-Especial ¿eh?

Las mejillas de Louis se tornaron rosas al oír el tono de su madre.

-¡No así! Agh, es que... -contestó trabándose de nuevo -, deberías verlo, parece un niño de cinco años, habla todo el rato, me sigue a todos lados, es adorable.

-Sí, eso veo -dijo ella soltando una risita al ver los nervios de su hijo -. Quiero conocerlo, parece que es importante para ti.

-¡No lo es! -se apresuró en responder -. Digo sí, bueno... no así, pero sí, ugh, es que... Es un buen amigo.

Jay sólo atinó sonreír haciendo como si le creyera alguna palabra.

-De acuerdo -suspiró -. Aunque me da algo de pena por tu amigo, ¿como se llamaba? El rubio... Nick, Neil...

-Niall.

-Ese, siempre pensé que ustedes dos terminarían juntos o algo, ya sabes, siempre estaba con los ojos sobre ti desde la universidad.

Louis sintió sus mejillas arder nuevamente, su madre siempre había sido una gran observadora. Recordó cuando en los primeros meses que conocía a Niall tenía un ligero (gran) enamoramiento con él, su madre se dio cuenta por la forma en la que le sonreía. Pero eso lo había olvidado hace mucho, o eso había creído hasta que se sorprendió a sí mismo besándolo en su casa la noche anterior, en donde casi terminan por hacerlo de no ser porque Harry llegó a buscarlo. Ahora que lo pensaba, cualquier otro le hubiera regañado por haberlo interrumpido, pero él no podía porque era Harry, no podía tratar bruscamente a Harry... no sabía por qué, sólo no podía.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó la señora al ver al chico sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Mamá ¿por qué me pusiste Louis William?

Ella funció el ceño confundida ante la repentina pregunta. -¿Y eso lo preguntas por qué?

-Nunca te he preguntado por qué me pusiste el nombre que tengo, es sólo curiosidad.

-A veces eres tan extraño, Lou -murmuró mirándolo con ternura.

(...)

Harry se acomodó de nuevo en el sofá del apartamento de Louis, mientras lo miraba con ojos brillantes, escuchando atentamente la historia de cómo el difunto abuelo del castaño había salvado la vida de su esposa donándole el único riñón que tenía, y Jay había decidido llamar así a su hijo en su memoria. Al final de todo, Louis había cumplido su promesa de preguntarle a su madre esa duda y contarle después, y eso ponía extremadamente feliz al rizado.

-Así que mi madre creyó que sería un nombre bonito para combinar con "William", el nombre de mi abuelo, además de que según ella suena a nombre de príncipe -Louis sonrió, terminando con su explicación.

-Es una historia muy bonita, mucho más que la mía -respondió Harry sonriendo conmovido, estirando su mano para dejar el envase de papel de comida china que ya había acabado sobre la mesa de centro.

-Creo que tenías razón, debí haberle preguntado desde hace mucho.

-Te lo dije -acotó -, y tu madre tiene razón, tu nombre suena a nombre de príncipe.

-Nah, el tuyo es más... de la realeza -dijo Louis riendo -. Es decir, el príncipe literalmente se llama como tú.

Harry lo pensó un segundo y juguetonamente tomó la mano del Louis alzándola hacia arriba y miró al frente como si tuviera una gran audiencia ahí.

-Con ustedes, el príncipe Louis William Tomlinson, y el príncipe Harry Edward Styles -dijo con voz solemne -. Sí, la declaración del día nacional del helado con galletas ya es oficial. Tomaremos en consideración la propuesta del día del helado con panqueques.

- _Ya_ _hay_ un día del panqueque -Louis observó, aún sonriendo.

-Pero no un día de _helado con_ panqueques.

-Eres tan raro.

-¡Hey! -Harry soltó la mano de Louis para darle un golpecito en el brazo -. Tú eres el que come arroz para desayunar.

-¡En comida china! -Louis se defendió -. Al menos no tengo obsesión con comer las galletas de animales de a par.

-Es mejor morir acompañado.

-En serio eres muy raro... -se quedaron mirándose unos momentos sin decir nada, hasta que Louis notó que la mirada de Harry bajaba a sus labios y se incorporó rápidamente poniendo sus mejillas rosas -. Uhh... es tarde ¿no?

-Ohh sí, debo irme -Harry dijo levantándose del sofá, usualmente le hubiera pedido a Louis que lo deje quedarse más, pero ahora estaba nervioso también y no sabía por qué -. Hasta mañana Lou, vengo a buscarte... ya sabes, para llevarte a la escuela.

-Sí.

-Gracias, uhh... por la comida -sonrió y rápidamente depositó un beso sobre la cabeza del ojiazul, haciendo que él cierre los ojos al momento -. Hasta mañana -dijo apresurándose a ir hacia la puerta.

-¡Hasta mañana, Hazz! ¡Te quiero! -Louis gritó rápido, tapándose la boca al instante en que las palabras salieron de ella.

Harry había salido ya, ¿lo habría escuchado? Esperaba que no, no debería haber dicho eso, menos ahora que el ojiverde prácticamente le había dicho que le gustaba, no quería enrollarse con Harry ¿o sí? Negó con la cabeza, no podía, no era el tipo de chico usual con el que pensaría establecer una relación. Tenía que calmarse, pero ese "te quiero" le había salido tan natural que no pudo evitarlo.

-Soy un idiota -bufó por lo bajo, esperando que el rizado no haya alcanzado a oírlo.

Afuera del departamento, Harry se apoyaba lentamente sobre la puerta, son una sonrisita boba en su rostro y un brillo especial naciendo en sus orbes esmeralda.

-Me dijo "Te quiero" -susurró sintiendo un calorcito subir a la boca de su estómago, y sus latidos más fuertes, como si una lucecita estuviera encendiéndose en el centro de su pecho en ese mismo momento.

Soltó una risita empezando a caminar, aún con la sonrisa estúpida, estaba seguro que no se le quitaría en toda la noche.

(...)

Louis observó desde la rendija de la puerta nuevamente. Las clases habían terminado hace ya quince minutos y él era el único que quedaba en su aula, vio a Niall pasar cerca y entrar al baño de maestros, fue entonces que salió del salón y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida de la puerta principal de la escuela.

No estaba escondiéndose de Niall, claro que no, sólo estaba evitando encontrarse con él porque no sabía como reaccionar ahora, después de lo que había sucedido esa noche.

-¿Louis? -. La suerte al parecer no estaba de su lado. Volteó lentamente a ver a Niall y le dirigió una sonrisa tímida.

-Hola.

Niall sonrió y se acercó empezando a caminar junto a él.

-Te estuve llamando anoche -mencionó mientras salían de la escuela. Louis sólo agachó la cabeza evitando mirarlo, no sabía qué había cambiado desde esa noche, sólo que ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de querer intentar algo con Niall.

-Estaba en casa de mi madre, perdón -mintió, no era como si quisiera decir que había invitado a Harry a cenar a su casa y por eso no contestaba sus llamadas.

Divisó el brillante auto rojo de Harry aparcado a unos metros, y la mata de rizos chocolate que ya se le hacia tan familiar adentro de él esperándolo pacientemente. ¿Por qué ese inusual y adorable chico había venido de repente a cambiar sus planes? Él ya tenía su vida perfecta de adulto joven apenas egresado de la universidad planeada, tenía un bonito departamento de soltero, un trabajo y un sueldo respetable, una familia que lo quería... Sólo le faltaba un buen novio para concluir con la lista y el perfecto pretendiente estaba ahí a su lado.

Niall Horan, su mejor amigo de la universidad, inteligente, apuesto, responsable... era un partido perfecto para él ¿por qué de pronto dudaba de si tomarlo o no? Harry no podía simplemente cambiarle todo sólo con decirle palabras lindas. Además, Harry era tan aniñado, no era la persona más inteligente y aunque era bastante atractivo físicamente y muy dulce, no era el tipo de novio convencional que esperaba. Nada de lo que tenía que ver con Harry era convencional.

-Supongo que Harry te espera -murmuró Niall algo frustrado de no poder pasar más tiempo con él.

Louis se volvió a verlo de frente, tenía la mirada decidida, no iba a echar sus planes por la borda sólo porque Harry lo quería.

-Sí, uno de estos días te llamo para salir, ya sabes, te lo debo -recordó y el rostro de Niall se iluminó al instante.

-Estaré esperando -Niall se acercó, deteniéndose sólo a milímetros del rostro de Louis y plantando un beso en sus labios al ver la mirada afirmante de Louis, asegurándole que podía -. Nos vemos -dijo y empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado del estacionamiento.

Louis suspiró algo nervioso y se dirigió al auto de Harry, lo encontró ocupado probando el reproductor de DVD del vehículo.

-Hey, Lou -Harry saludó -. Mira, arreglaron mi reproductor, ahora podemos ver películas aquí ¿no es genial?

Louis asintió sonriendo, sin darle importancia al uso del _"podemos"_ en vez del _"puedo"_. Pero eso se estaba volviendo algo muy normal en Harry, en cada cosa que le pasaba, incluía a Louis.

Al parecer no había visto a Niall besándolo, lo cual lo aliviaba, pero de todas formas sentía que debía hablar con él acerca de eso. Explicarle que quería intentar una relación, que cualquier sentimiento que Harry pueda albergar hacia él era seguramente una confusión, que ellos nunca funcionarían, y demás cosas que habían estado rondando por su cabeza.

Giró la vista a la ventana, prestándole atención al camino nuevamente, y notó que estaban por cualquier lado menos en la dirección a su casa.

-Hazz, este no es el camino a casa -le dijo, más no en un tono de reproche, realmente no le molestaba, sólo le resultaba extraño que lo lleve a algún lugar sin antes avisarle, como usualmente hacía.

-Quería que hablemos ahí, lo siento -Harry se puso nervioso de repente, era inusual en él -. ¿Podemos?

-Claro -Louis respondió -. ¿Pero por qué en el mirador? Queda más cerca la casa.

-No lo sé, me siento más calmado cuando estoy ahí.

-¿Es especial para ti ese lugar verdad?

-Siempre que venía con papá solíamos hablar mucho, él decía que estar cerca de la naturaleza hace que la sinceridad salga mejor -Harry dijo con algo de nostalgia -. Así que a veces suelo venir aquí sólo a pensar, sin darle vueltas a las cosas.

Louis escuchó curioso, claro que Harry era bastante sincero al decir algo. Como cuando quería que salga con él y sólo lo decía, o cuando sin tapujos admitió estar celoso y le dijo que gustaba de él sin pensarlo dos veces. Harry no usaba los preámbulos que usaba todo el mundo. Era más fácil hablar con él.

-Entonces... ¿de que querías hablarme? -preguntó una vez estacionado el auto en medio del pequeño bosque.

-Me gustas mucho, Louis -Harry dijo de frente -. Te lo había dicho, pero esa vez apenas lo descubría.

-Oh... Harry, yo...

-Pero no es por eso que te traje aquí -lo cortó, Louis calló esperando que continuara -. Nunca antes me ha gustado alguien ¿sabes? Mamá me dijo que se sentía lindo, porque cuando veías a esa persona no podías evitar sonreír, porque querías estar todo el tiempo junto a ella, porque lo que esa persona te diga puede hacerte feliz todo el día, porque todo de esa persona te parece hermoso, y tienes ganas de besar a esa persona, tanto como yo lo siento contigo, justamente como yo me siento por ti.

Harry se mordió el labio al ver a Louis  colorearse de rojo tan intensamente. ¿Louis se sentiría incómodo de saber que Harry lo quiere? Harry no quería que las cosas sean incómodas entre ellos. Con sólo él sintiendo feo cuando veía a Louis con Niall ya era suficiente, al menos Louis debería sentirse bien.

-Es...-Louis empezó al ver que Harry callaba -. ¿Querías decirme eso?

-No -Harry dejó sus pensamientos -. Yo sé que eso no te interesa.

Louis abrió los ojos, negando rápidamente. -Harry, no es eso, claro que me interesa, yo-

-Ella tenía razón, Lou -Harry lo interrumpió, con voz suave -. Que te guste alguien es lindo, porque todos los días contigo han sido... como si no pudiera dejar de estar feliz; ¿pero sabes? Ella olvidó decirme algo sobre esto, que cuando la persona que te gusta no gusta de ti también, duele -bajó la mirada -. y... ¿mucho? Te impide estar feliz por momentos.

Louis sintió su pecho hundirse al oír aquello, quiso decir algo pero Harry tocó suavemente sus labios con su dedo índice para que calle.

-Lo vi, dándote un beso -. Harry sintió su pecho doler de nuevo al recordar esa escena -. Él te gusta ¿verdad?

No hubo respuesta, pero los ojos tristes de Louis fueron suficientes.

-Esta bien, me alegra que tú también sientas esa felicidad que yo siento cuando estoy contigo, y que tu corazón lata muy rápido como el mío late cuando te veo, aunque yo no sea la razón de que eso pase.

-Harry... -Louis casi suplicó que pare -. Yo... Yo no te convengo, somos muy... ¿distintos? Yo... -hesitó por un instante -. Yo ni siquiera sé que te gusta tanto de mi. Pero si pudiera hacer que se detenga, ¡lo haría! No quiero lastimarte.

-Tú sabes más de sentimientos que yo -Harry suspiró -. Por eso te traje, quiero pedirte que me ayudes en esto. Tú debes saberlo ¿verdad? -. Louis lo miró confundido -. ¿Cómo haces para que alguien deje de gustarte?

-¿Cómo hago qué?

Harry se encogió de hombros. -Nunca me gustó alguien, no sé cómo hacer para detener ese sentimiento. Ayúdame a olvidar que te quiero, Louis.

Louis sintió su labio temblar un poco y no pudo evitar abrazar el brazo de Harry y esconder su rostro en su hombro. -¿Por qué eres tan raro? -gimoteó sin levantar su rostro -. ¿Por qué yo?

Harry sintió sus mejillas arder al tener a Louis abrazándolo.

-Louis, si me sigues abrazando así, no sé si voy a poder dejar de querer besarte.

Louis se separó de golpe. -Perdóname.

-Louis -Harry suspiró -. ¿Cómo es que haces eso? Si estás cerca de mí estoy feliz, si te ríes de mis chistes quiero saltar, si me abrazas mi corazón late muy rápido. Pienso en besarte tantas veces al día que hasta yo pienso que es tonto.

-Hazz -Louis lo miró como pidiendo disculpas.

-Pero si alguien más te besa, siento que se rompe algo. Y no lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Verte feliz siempre me hace feliz, pero si pienso que es porque estás enamorado de alguien más, siento como si fuera a llorar. ¿Cómo te libras de esa sensación?

-Yo no estoy enamorado de él -Louis soltó rápidamente.

Harry arrugó el ceño confundido, aunque en el fondo sentía algo dentro de él revivir.

-Pero lo besaste, y si lo besaste es porque te gusta ¿no es así?

Louis mordió su labio inferior sin saber como explicarse. ¿Le gustaba Niall? Sí, claro que sí, era muy atractivo y agradable. "Que gran lista, ¿eh?" pensó. Bueno, sí, no era que esté perdidamente enamorado y que pudiera pasarla hablando de él todo el día, o que le provocara sonrisas tontas, o que hiciera su corazón acelerarse con sólo mirarlo... sólo le gustaba un poco y ya.

-Gustar... y enamorarte no es lo mismo. Pueden gustarte muchas personas, pero sólo puedes amar a una -. Harry lo miró aún más confundido, Louis pensó por unos instantes -. Puede gustarte alguien por su aspecto, o que te cautive mucho su personalidad; pero enamorarte... eso es mucho más.

-¿Qué se siente enamorarse? -Harry le preguntó entonces.

Louis suspiró, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicárselo. No era que él fuera un experto en amor, de hecho, nunca se había enamorado de nadie, nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien. Pero lo había leído, y lo había visto en otros, y se lo había imaginado muchas veces.

-Estar enamorado es... cuando conoces cada parte de esa persona, sus cosas más extrañas, las más pequeñas, las más insoportables y aún así estas totalmente atrapado por ella, tanto que no puedes mirar a nadie más, ni querer a nadie más, porque tu corazón sólo anhela a esa persona. Porque a tus ojos esa persona es la más increíble del planeta, y cuando la ves, cualquier situación por más mala que sea se vuelve mejor, y puedes decirle cualquier cosa porque sabes que te comprenderá. Cuando quieres ser mejor persona para ella, quieres estar en todo momento para ella, quieres hacer todo lo posible por hacerla feliz, porque su felicidad te hace feliz a ti. Cuando no puedes parar de sonreír cuando esa persona esta contigo, y tu corazón late fuerte cada vez que estas con ella, y sientes miles de mariposas naciendo en tu barriga cuando ella te dice algo bonito.

Harry escuchó embobado cada palabra que el ojiazul le decía, sin duda estar enamorado debía ser una de las mejores cosas del mundo.

-Wow... ¿Tú te has enamorado Louis?

-No -Louis exhaló -. Supongo que aún no he encontrado una persona que me haga sentir así.

-¿Y como sabrás que la has encontrado?

-Lo sentiré.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno... -. Una sonrisita apenada se formó en rostro del castaño, dudando entre si debía decir aquella idea boba que había tenido desde hace tiempo o no, decidió hacerlo, por alguna razón, _sentía que podía decirle cualquier cosa_ a Harry -. Siempre pensé que cuando encontrara a la persona indicada para mí, lo sentiría al besarla.

Harry asintió y lo miró esperando que continúe. Louis amplió más su sonrisa fijando su vista en un punto incierto del cielo.

-Que cuando lo haga, sentiría miles de cosquillas en todo mi cuerpo, y al sentir sus labios sentiría explotar fuegos artificiales y campañas sonando en mi cabeza -dijo mientras un brillo se colaba en sus ojos al imaginarlo -. Y mis mejillas estarían muy rosas y ambos tendríamos esas estúpidas sonrisas al separarnos... entonces sabría que es el indicado.

Volvió la vista a Harry que aún lo miraba curioso, sintió pena por la cursilería de sus ideas. -Es bobo, ya sé.

-No, no -lo interrumpió él -. Suena lindo.

Y la verdad, Harry sentía que al oír a Louis hablar de su idea de beso perfecto mirando al cielo con los ojos brillando y su sonrisa cargada de ilusión, le gustaba incluso más. Al final de todo, el castaño era un chico bastante cursi e idealista bajo toda esa capa de chico práctico y realista que aparentaba ¿Quien lo hubiera imaginado?

-¿Sentiste eso cuando besaste a Niall? -preguntó de repente.

Louis suspiró. -No.

-Entonces supongo que no es el indicado ¿verdad?

No podía contradecir su propia lógica, pero tampoco podía aceptarlo en ese momento. ¿Por qué se encaprichaba en querer intentar una relación convencional de todos modos? Estaba fallándole a sus propias ideas, pero era muy orgulloso para aceptarlo.

-Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, Hazz. Después de todo... enamorarse lleva tiempo, más que sólo unos días. A veces, años.

-Entonces... si no estás enamorado de él aún -Harry empezó a jugar con sus dedos -. Y si dijiste que pueden gustarte muchas personas pero amar a una... ¿Aún te puede gustar alguien más?

Louis expandió sus ojos. -No... lo sé. A ti... -aclaró su garganta -. A ti también te puede gustar alguien más.

Harry expandió sus ojos ahora.

-No... lo sé.

-Sí -Louis se acomodó en su asiento -. Creo que es muy temprano para saber.

-Sí.

-Bueno.

-Entonces...

-Entonces...

-¿Te llevo a casa ya o tienes que pasar por el supermercado?

Louis sintió alivio al sentir la conversación cambiar. -Sí, vamos al supermercado.


	7. Aún no lo sé, pero mis ojos sólo te ven a ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No es amor,  
> definitivamente no es amor,  
> estoy engañándome a mí mismo,  
> pero mi corazón te sigue llamando.  
> Antes traté de escapar, traté de dar un paso atrás,  
> pero cada vez que lo hago sigues creciendo más y más dentro de mí.  
> Debo de amarte mucho,  
> debo esperarte tanto,  
> no importa cuanto duela mi corazón se niega a dejarte.  
> Debe ser un amor único,  
> mi corazón no cambiará,  
> el amor que protegí para ti ahora te lo diré.
> 
> -Still as ever, Lee Hongki

Louis nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado y feliz como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Miró a Harry con diversión volviendo a reírse y cubriéndose la boca con las manos. El muchacho no le prestó atención y siguió cantando y bailando en el auto con ganas.

- _This time I'm ready to run! Ru-un! Escape from the city and follow the sun! Cuz I wanna be yours, don't you wanna be mine? I don't wanna get lost in the dark of the night!_

Aún iban a estar atrapados un buen rato en el tráfico, algunas de las personas les estaban dirigiendo miradas de pena ajena, otras reían, y unas pocas que estaban desesperadas en salir de ahí rodaban los ojos ante el buen ánimo de Harry. Pero Harry no los notaba, estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo la canción.

-Harry, la gente nos ve, baja el volumen -le pidió Louis escondiéndose en su asiento con pena, aunque no podía evitar seguir riendo -. ¡Hazz!

-Canta conmigo, Lou, no seas aburrido -Harry movió la palanca del auto dejándola en neutro y continuó -. _This time I'm ready to run!_ -miró a Louis esperando que se le una, Louis se negó y el menor hizo un puchero.

-¡No voy a cantar! Que vergüenza -Louis exclamó y volvió la vista hacia la ventana a ver si alguien los miraba -. Y... llegaré tarde al trabajo.

Harry ladeó la cabeza confundido. -Louis, creí que eras más listo.

-¿Eh?

-Las personas que nos miran no nos volverán a ver de nuevo luego de esto, y si lo hacen no recordarán que fuimos los dos locos que estuvieron cantando en el tráfico -. La sonrisa de Louis se borró lentamente, oír ese simple razonamiento lo hizo retractarse internamente de todas las veces que pensó que el ojiverde no era listo. La fila avanzó un poco, observó a Harry volver a mirar al frente y avanzar mientras tarareaba, luciendo radiante y despreocupado, como la primera vez que lo vio.

Admiró aquella parte de su personalidad. Las personas como Harry, que solo se preocupan en ser felices, sin tomar preámbulos, haciendo lo que hacen sin detenerse miedo a que algo salga mal, sin importarle la opinión de otros mientras hagan lo que los haga felices... eran sin duda dignas de envidiar, no todo el mundo podía ser así.

La mayor parte de las personas solían ponerse trabas para su propia felicidad, no hacían las cosas que desearían por no ser convencionales, odiando lo rutinario y al mismo tiempo teniéndole miedo a lo extraordinario. Louis siempre había odiado la idea de convertirse en uno de ellos cuando se haga adulto, él amaba ser cursi, directo y libre. Sin embargo, cinco años en la universidad estudiando literatura y artes no lo volvieron más visionario como esperaba, sólo llegó a ser otro chico convencional de 21 años, con una lista de deseos convencional y metas convencionales.

Se sintió un fracaso al darse cuenta de eso, había traicionado al Louis de 17 años, que aún seguía adentro de sí gritándole que estaba haciendo las cosas mal y nunca lo había notado hasta que alguien llamado Harry Styles llegó a su vida, literalmente, por accidente. Harry era alguien extraordinario, alguien extraordinario debería buscar a una persona igual de extraordinaria ¿verdad? Pero no, ya que por alguna razón ese muchachito de hermosos hoyuelos y ojos de jade estaba prendado de él, alguien aburrido y convencional que no tenía nada de extraordinario.

- _There's a future in my life I can't foresee, but less of course I stay on course to keep you next to me_ -. El ojiverde abrió los ojos en sorpresa al oír la aguda voz de Louis cantando en voz baja, lo vio mirando sus pequeñas manos tímidamente, aún tenía pena y le resultaba bastante tierno -. _There will always be the kind to criticize, but I know, yes I know I'll be alright..._

Harry amplió más su sonrisa y subió el volumen. _-This time I'm ready to run, escape from the city and follow the sun! Cuz I wanna be yours, don't you wanna be mine? I don't wanna get lost in the dark of the night!_

 _-This time I'm ready to run, wherever you are is the place I belong_ -los dos cantaron juntos, sin importarles en lo absoluto si estaban haciendo el ridículo o si todo el mundo los estaba mirando, estaban divirtiéndose, y el sonido de sus voces juntas les resultaba genial -. _'Cause I wanna be free, and I wanna be loved, I will never look back now I'm reeeeeeeaaaaaaady to run!_

Se miraron soltando risitas, Louis no volvió a fijarse si alguien los miraba, solo enfocó su vista en el chico que estaba a su lado, en su adorable sonrisa y la manera en como sus ojos brillaban mientras su rulos caían sobre su rostro, y sintió algo que no supo interpretar encenderse dentro de él.

-Adoro cantar en el auto, hace tiempo no lo hacía, la última vez le choqué el auto a alguien, fue demasiado genial.

-¿Y se puede saber que tiene de eso de genial? -preguntó divertido. Harry lo miró sonriendo brillantemente.

-Fue demasiado genial porque te conocí -respondió haciendo que las mejillas del castaño se tornen de un bonito color rosa -. Y si cantar y chocarle los autos a las personas me hacen conocer a alguien como tú, lo haría todo el tiempo, pero no lo hago porque... no creo que pueda volver a chocar con nadie tan extraordinario como tú.

Louis dejó de bajar la vista para mirarlo fijamente. -¿Crees que soy extraordinario?

-No lo creo -Harry contestó con seguridad -. Lo eres.

El ojiazul no respondió, abrazó su pequeño cuerpo con el brazo libre de Harry y apoyó su cabeza en él, quedándose así el resto del camino, mientras sonreía con la misma sonrisa que tendría alguien con una enfermedad crónica cuando le dicen que existe una cura para él. Entonces Harry supo que había dicho algo bien, y no pudo sentirse más feliz por haber hecho sonreír a Louis.

(...)

De vez en cuando, un pequeño sentimiento de miedo se colaba en Louis cuando se daba cuenta de que ya no pasaba un sólo día sin la compañía de Harry. Los días con él eran los más alegres que había tenido en mucho tiempo, se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a su presencia, y le daba un poco de miedo que se esté volviendo algo indispensable para él, porque de hecho lo estaba siendo, pues no quería que haya un día sin ver a Harry.

Era extraño lo mucho que podía encariñarse con alguien en sólo un mes de conocerlo, tanto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no se había preocupado en llamar al taller a preguntar por su auto. Aunque de todas maneras, Harry ya se había encargado de mantener aquel auto en reparación muchos días más, cosa que ya se le hacía rara a los mecánicos pues siempre que estaba listo algo pasaba, el motor desaparecía, de alguna manera se le soltaban los frenos y se estrellaba contra la pared, las piezas eran misteriosamente robadas, y aún faltaban todas las demás cosas que Harry planeaba cuidadosamente noche tras noche, ignorando que a Louis de hecho ya no le importaba.

-Profesor Louis, antes de que se vaya, un padre de familia quiere hablar con usted, está afuera y dice que será muy breve -. Louis frunció el ceño ligeramente, no creía haber hecho algo malo como para que se quejen de él, había intentado ser un buen maestro con cada niño de su clase ¿verdad? Le hizo un ademán a la auxiliar para que haga pasar a la persona y suspiró sentándose sobre su escritorio, tan solo esperando que fuera rápido, pues Harry seguro ya estaba afuera esperando.

Un hombre joven, de aproximadamente 30 años y algo, de hermoso rostro, bonitos ojos mieles y vestido con un buzo amplio, entró al salón pocos segundos después. Louis alzó la vista sonriéndole con cordialidad, el hombre le devolvió el gesto.

-Profesor Louis, mi nombre es Zayn Malik, soy el papá de Chris -. Louis abrió los ojos, recordando entonces la vez en que el pequeño le había hablado de sus padres.

-Oh claro, Chris Malik, sí -dijo sonriendo más -. Es un gusto. Su pequeño es adorable, el mejor portado de mi clase.

Zayn sonrió con orgullo, su Chris siempre era un orgullo para él y para su esposo, adoraban a ese niño más que a nadie.

-Chris nos dijo que usted le enseña arte y literatura ¿cierto? -Louis asintió -. Bueno, a él siempre le ha ido pésimo en esos cursos, así como en la escuela. Es... -Zayn suspiró -. Chris es muy tímido, y sus maestros suelen tratarlo un poco diferente cuando se enteran de quienes son sus padres, nos culpan por su mal desenvolvimiento social y eso es un tanto... ¿frustrante? Mandan notas recomendando buscar una niñera que lo cuide porque piensan que le falta una madre, y perdón si le digo todo esto, sé que no le debe importar, pero-

-Por supuesto que me importa, lo entiendo completamente señor Malik -Louis lo tranquilizó -. Es una lástima y es indignante que le hagan pasar por estas cosas.

-Oh llámeme Zayn -el hombre dijo sonriente -, la verdad... Chris se ha desenvuelto un poco más este año, hizo un amigo, lo cual es un gran progreso para él. Pero literatura aún era de sus cursos más difíciles, Liam y yo íbamos a contratar un tutor para él, pero luego vimos que no fue necesario ¿sabe por qué? -Zayn sonrió más -. Porque usted le empezó a enseñar. Chris ha subido de notas en sus materias y está más motivado, él dice que usted se esfuerza por entenderlo, que es su maestro favorito. Liam y yo estamos muy agradecidos con usted.

-No tienen por qué, de verdad, Chris es maravilloso, sólo es un poco inseguro y perfeccionista con sus cosas -Louis contestó, sintiendo su corazón saltar de alegría por dentro, por estas cosas amaba su empleo -. Gracias por venir a decirme esto, me alegra saber que él está feliz.

Zayn asintió. -Si no es molestia, a mi esposo y a mí nos encantaría que venga a cenar a casa mañana a la noche, como una forma de agradecimiento.

-Oh, no tienen por qué -Louis se tocó el pecho, halagado. El típico preámbulo de aceptar una invitación.

-No, en serio, nos encantaría, a Liam le gustaría conocerlo -Zayn insistió sinceramente, y Louis no pudo negarse.

-De acuerdo, ¿mañana en la noche?

-¡Sí! A las siete de la noche en esta dirección -dijo Zayn extendiéndole un papel -. ¡Oh! Y puede venir con su novio si quiere, ¿como dijo Chris que se llamaba? ¿Henry?

-¿Harry? -Louis preguntó abriendo sus ojos y Zayn tronó sus dedos recordándolo.

-¡Ese! Bueno, me debo ir, gracias por todo, profesor -se despidió estrechando su mano y salió del salón. Louis sólo se quedó pensando en por qué rayos a Chris se le había ocurrido decir que Harry era su novio cuando le había dicho que no. Chris era tan ocurrente.

(...)

Harry fruncía el ceño mientras tecleaba rápidamente en su teléfono echado sobre el sofá de Louis. El castaño lo observaba de reojo desde la cocina, debería estar concentrado en servir la cena, pero la incógnita de con quién estaría hablando Harry lo distraía mucho, y realmente hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de que Harry nunca había mencionado demasiado acerca de su entorno.

 **Mamá:** No insistas más Harry, la boda de tu tía Caroline es muy importante, no puedes faltar.

 **Yo:** Primero, no es mi tía, es mi madrina; segundo, tú solo quieres que vaya para que me regale su mansión de soltera; y tercero, yo quiero estar con Louis, odio ir a esas cosas todos me ignoran y me hablan de acciones y de bancos ! >:(

 **Mamá:** Oye, tu redacción estuvo muy bien, casi te tomo en serio

 **Yo:** MAMÁ!

 **Yo:** y si ya sé, Louis siempre me escribe así, me hizo leer un folleto de ortografía y redacción

 **Mamá:** ayy el novio inteligente influye bien en mi hijito

 **Yo:** no es mi novio!

 **Mamá:** ouh, pensé que sí, como todas las veces que te llamo dices que vas a estar con él...

 **Yo:** somos amigos :)

 **Mamá:** por ahora... y como sea, pues invítalo a la boda! Podrías sacarlo a bailar a ver si así avanzas ;)

 **Mamá:** yyyyy portarte adorable con la tía Caroline para que te deje la mansión, así estamos a mano :)

 **Yo:** ughhh tú ganas

Harry gruñó con la cara sobre el cojín llamando la atención de Louis, el chico se acercó sentándose a su lado y le acarició suavemente la espalda.

-¿Hazz? ¿Con quien hablas? -preguntó curioso.

-Mamá me está obligando a que vaya a la boda de mi madrina el sábado -Harry murmuró sin levantar la cara -. Odio ir a las fiestas que hacen, todo el mundo habla de cosas muy aburridas y no me dejan jugar en las piletas, ¿sabías que suelen haber muchas piletas geniales en sus fiestas? Y jardines muy grandes pero ni un solo columpio, adoro los columpios, deberían incluir...

-Hazz -Louis lo cortó, sonriendo al volver a oírlo divagar -. Vamos, no puede ser tan malo, si te aburres mucho puedes irte y venir a casa.

-Ella no me dejará ir, tengo que quedarme hasta que termine y eso es a la medianoche -. Una mueca de decepción se formó en el rostro de Louis al escuchar eso, no podría ver a Harry el sábado, no sería un lindo sábado sin él -. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Mamá me dijo que te invite para convencerme ¿por favor?

-Oh, no quiero ser molestia, no creo que a tu madrina le guste que un desconocido vaya a su boda.

-¿Bromeas? Ella apenas conoce a media lista de invitados, solo los invitó porque tienen actos o algo así.

-¿Actos? -Louis lo miró confundido.

-Actos, acciones, esas cosas... como sea, ¿vienes? ¿por favoooooooooor? -Harry pidió mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito abandonado a los que Louis no se pudo resistir, y tampoco es que no le atraiga la idea de ir a una fiesta de las personas de alta sociedad con Harry, sólo no quería inmiscuirse, pero al parecer no era ningún problema.

-Por supuesto que sí -contestó haciendo que la cara del ojiverde se ilumine y lo abrace efusivamente, murmurando muchos "oh gracias Louis, me salvaste, esas cosas son más aburridas que los folletos que me diste".

Louis lo apartó volviendo a la cocina y regresó al sofá con los platos de espaguetis y lasaña que había ordenado de un restaurante italiano. Ambos comieron cómodamente mientras veían la televisión, ni siquiera sabían por que encendían la televisión cuando luego de cinco minutos empezaban a platicar de lo que sea.

El sonido del celular de Louis interrumpió de momento, él lo sacó y al ver el nombre en la pantalla tragó saliva.

_"Niall"_

Guardó el teléfono silenciándolo y volvió a fijar su atención en la pantalla del televisor. Harry arrugó el ceño, adivinando en su interior quien era la persona que estaba llamando al castaño, y justamente la persona de la que habían estado evitando hablar todo este tiempo.

-¿Aún no compensas a Niall por la vez en que los interrumpí? -preguntó intentando sonar casual, pero el ligero tono de tristeza en su voz se coló al recordar aquella noche y fugaces imágenes de Niall poniendo sus labios sobre los de su... su _amigo_ Louis aparecíeron en su mente.

Louis se tensó ante la pregunta, habían pasado semanas luego de aquella conversación con Harry en el mirador. Todo se le hacía muy confuso.

No podía evitar a Niall porque tenía que verlo casi a diario en la escuela, pero eso era todo, sólo conversaban un poco de cuando en cuando, y Louis evitaba a toda costa hablar de ellos en manera romántica. Tampoco había vuelto a dejar que lo bese, Niall obviamente sentía claramente la distancia que Louis intentaba poner pero decidía no comentarlo. Y Louis se sentía culpable por confundir a su amigo así, porque hace tres semanas eran amigos "camino a algo" que coqueteaban y se besaban, y ahora eran solo amigos porque no podía evitarlo.

-No...

-¿Te... te sigue gustando?

-No... lo sé.

-Oh...

-Por cierto -Louis aclaró su garganta, intentando cambiar de tema -. Los padres de Chris nos invitaron a cenar mañana ¿vienes?

Harry hizo una mueca confundida. -¿"Nos" invitaron?

-Sí, Chris les dijo que eres mi novio ¿puedes creerlo? -Louis rió nerviosamente, Harry lo imitó -. Acompáñame, estaría más cómodo si lo haces.

-Claro que sí -. Harry se arrimó dejando su plato vacío sobre la mesa de centro y se acurrucó al lado de Louis, pensando en lo que le había dicho su madre un rato atrás -. Louis... ¿te molesta que esté contigo?

Louis arrugó el ceño sin entender de donde demonios había sacado Harry esa idea.

-No, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Pues... estoy contigo todos los días, te llevo y recojo de la escuela, ceno en tu casa, paso los fines de semana contigo sin que me invites a hacerlo, puedo dejar de hacerlo si te molesta, digo, necesitas tu espacio, debería dejarte solo unos días, no es que yo quiera, adoro estar contigo pero si tú...

-Hazz -Louis interrumpió antes de que siga -. No me molestas en lo absoluto, me gusta que estés conmigo todo el tiempo ¿vale? -Harry lo observó como si eso lo sorprendiera -. No te lo he dicho pero... si no estuvieras sería muy aburrido, eres como... un rayito de sol en los días nublados, mientras que todos se aburren en sus monótonas vidas llenas de nubes grises, yo tengo un pequeño rayito que está para hacer todo más bonito, cada día es un bonito día contigo -Louis dijo, pensando qué sonaba increíblemente cursi, pero ver el rostro sonrojado de Harry lo hizo no arrepentirse de ninguna palabra.

Harry se levantó al instante, mirándolo de frente y sonrió con dulzura. -Bueno, Lou. Tú eres para mí como una galleta de chocolate en una bandeja de copas de vino tinto, todos los que conozco escogen el vino porque es elegante y seguramente fino, pero su sabor no es tan bueno; pero una galleta de chocolate se ve deliciosa por fuera y cuando la pruebas lo es aún más. Las personas que conozco salen con personas elegantes y aburridas, pero yo tú eres divertido, y más dulce que una galleta de chocolate. Eres mil veces mejor que todos los demás.

Louis se cubrió la sonrisa con las manos, bajando la cabeza al instante. Cuando Harry decía cosas así no podía evitar querer abrazarlo, tomar su rostro y be-... Movió la cabeza rápido quitando ese pensamiento. No, no podía hacer eso, no podía gustar de Harry. No podía porque... porque era Harry y él era Louis. Era extraño, inusual y extraño para él pensar en envolverse con alguien como Harry, era como su pequeño hermanito, su pequeño hermanito por el cual había dejado a su posible futuro novio y al cual secretamente deseaba besar.

Alzó la mirada a Harry y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba muy cerca, Harry dejó caer su sonrisa al notarlo, mirando los labios de Louis, y Louis no pudo evitar mirar los labios de Harry también. Vio al ojiverde inclinarse a besarlo y retrocedió para volver a acercarse sólo a besar su mejilla rápidamente.

-Voy a lavar los platos -dijo levantándose rápido hacia la cocina.

Harry suspiró. ¿Qué estaba pensando?  Realmente quería besar a Louis, pero Louis no gustaba de él. Tenía que parar. Los mensajes de Anne volvieron a su mente.

_"Invítalo a la boda, puedes sacarlo a bailar y así avanzas"._

¿Eso funcionaría?


	8. La nueva lista de los deseos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De ninguna manera me he dado cuenta de que he estado mirándote,  
> ni siquiera sé si odiarlo, detenerlo u ocultarlo.  
> Estas en todos mis sueños,  
> sé que no tiene sentido pero te amo,  
> supongo que mi corazón fue robado antes de que lo supiera,  
> te extraño todo el día.  
> Todo es tan diferente, demasiado diferente,  
> de la cabeza a los pies no tenemos nada en común,  
> pero quiero conocer más de ti, se mío.
> 
> -Can't believe it, Younha

La cena con Liam y Zayn había sido bastante agradable. Los dos eran muy abiertos y a Harry y Louis les resultó fácil entablar conversación con ellos.

Bueno, más que todo Louis, Harry podía entablar una conversación con casi todo el mundo.

Y aparte de eso, Louis no podía evitar sonreír con ternura cada vez que veía a Zayn y Liam interactuar entre ellos. Había algo especial en los ojos de esos dos cuando se miraban, como si el otro fuera su mundo y no pudieran imaginarse sin él.

No necesitaban ponerse apodos cursis ni actuar totalmente enmelados, el amor que se tenían se notaba en cosas inconscientes como la manera en que Liam acariciaba la cabeza de Zayn suavemente al levantarse o la forma en que Zayn sonreía con los ojos brillando cada que Liam decía algo bueno de él.

Eso era lo que Louis siempre había querido, desde pequeño cuando imaginaba su vida futura y soñaba con encontrar al perfecto príncipe con el cual vivir su cuento de hadas, era el antiguo Louis y su antigua lista de los deseos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, su actual lista de deseos era.... Trabajo, novio, apartamento. Y también tenía dos de esas cosas marcadas, no se quejaba, pero ¿realmente lo único que faltaba en su vida era un novio? Y después de que lo consiga ¿no tenía nada más que lograr?

Pensar le provocó un sentimiento agrio por dentro. Louis tenía apenas veintiún años y se había quedado sin sueños por cumplir. ¿No es así? Porque realmente ahora mismo no se le venía nada más a la mente que quiera hacer.

-¡Ugh! -chilló y abrió los ojos con vergüenza al darse cuenta que lo había hecho en voz alta.

-¿Estas bien Louis? -. Zayn giró la cabeza mirándolo con algo de diversión. Ambos estaban conversando en el sofá mientras Liam estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar el postre -. ¿En qué pensabas?

-Yo... nada, te escucho.

-Mientes muy mal -Zayn soltó una risita -, paré de hablar hace cinco minutos cuando empezaste a hacer muecas de frustración como si hablaras contigo mismo.

Las mejillas del castaño se tornaron rojas al momento, ¿era tan obvio cuando se distraía? ¿Cuantas veces ha estado pensando y haciendo muecas en público y no se daba cuenta? Sintió la necesidad de esconderse en un agujero de sólo pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Lo siento mucho, en serio, es sólo... cosas -suspiró volviendo la cabeza hacia la ventana que estaba al lado de Zayn, mirando a Harry jugando a patear la pelota con Chris en el jardín. Sonrió un poco al verlo, Harry no jugaba como un adulto jugaría con un pequeño, él lo hacía como si tuviera doce años también.

Zayn observó a donde se dirigía la mirada de Louis, adivinando su dilema.

-Es sobre Harry... ¿verdad?

-¿Uh? -Louis lo miró volviendo a centrar su atención en él.

-Todo eso que te agobia y te distrae tiene que ver con Harry... al menos eso parece.

-No... No, no, no es eso -. Zayn alzó una ceja incrédulo y Louis se rindió -. Bien, sí, sí es eso. Quiero decir... Una parte de eso, es sólo que- agh. ¿Alguna vez has estado muy seguro de algo y luego aparece alguien muy de repente y te hace dudar de todo lo que querías?

-Creo que entiendo a qué te refieres -Zayn puso una mano en su hombro -. No te angusties tanto, Louis. No parece ser que te falte tiempo para ordenar tus ideas.

-Eso creo -Louis suspiró -. Sólo siento que... desde que Harry está alrededor, él... es como si.... me hace ver las cosas de un modo distinto sin darse cuenta.

-Oh -Zayn le sonrió -. Es normal. Estás como enamorado de él o algo así.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron en sobremanera. -¡No! Eso no- yo, yo no estoy... Harry es- no es mi tipo. Nos divertimos, sí, él hace las cosas menos monótonas para mí, y es más fácil hablar con él que con cualquier otra persona. ¡Pero él no es mi tipo! No es lo que hubiera imaginado para mí.

Zayn lo miró por unos segundos, había escuchado a muchas personas negar cuando alguien les gustaba, pero nunca había oído a nadie ser tan inconsciente de sus propias palabras como Louis.

-¿ES EN SERIO? -casi gritó -. Tienes que decirme que bromeas con eso.

-¡¿Que dije?!

-"No es mi tipo" -arremedó imitando su tono -. Louis, si te sientes más feliz con él que con cualquiera, ¿cómo puedes decir que no es tu tipo?

Louis se calló. No sabía que responderle, pero ahora que lo oía de nuevo sonaba demasiado estúpido. Él siempre había odiado a los tipos serios, dolorosamente convencionales, pero así es como había imaginado al tipo de novio estable que quería conseguir... Louis de 17 años le pegaría una cachetada. El Louis de 21 apestaba. La lista del Louis de 21 apestaba.

-Louis, nos conocemos poco -mencionó Zayn de nuevo sacándolo de sus pensamientos -. Pero he oído mucho de ti de parte de Chris, y en esta hora y veinte minutos que llevamos hablando lo puedo saber, tú eres de esos.

-¿De esos?

-De los idealistas atrapados bajo esa capa de persona normal y cuerda -Zayn explicó -. ¿Pero sabes quien te está sacando de eso? Ese chico Harry, porque si realmente fueras tan racional como lo intentas aparentar no serías su amigo, y si no sintieras algo por él no lo mirarías como si fuera todo lo que alguna vez soñaste y no crees que tengas.

-Yo... No sé que decir a eso -Louis miró al piso.

-Si intentas negarlo, te diré que lo interesante fue que, aunque dijiste que no es tu novio, viniste con él, y viniste con él porque sientes que a su lado todo va mejor ¿verdad?

Eso era tan... ¿cierto? Louis había llevado a Harry porque quería tenerlo a su lado, porque con Harry cualquier momento es más cálido... pero eso no significaba que le guste, eso era lo que hacían todos los amigos.

 _"Nunca hiciste eso con_ _Niall_ _"_

Le habló su subconsciente.

"Niall es diferente".

 _"Claro que lo es,_ _Niall_ _no te gusta,_ _Harry_ _sí"_.

"Harry no es mi tipo, no podría".

_"¿Por qué?"_

"¡Porque es Harry!"

_"Exacto, es todo lo que soñaste algún día, en tu lista de deseos, en tu antigua lista, la real"_

"No es verdad"

_"¿Quieres que te lo recuerde? Vale, tú querías a alguien dulce, adorable, alguien con quien siempre sonrías, alguien a quien no le importe hacer el ridículo contigo, que odie ser serio, que no oculte sus emociones por vergüenza, que no tome preámbulos, que..."_

"¡Bien! ¡Ya entendí tu punto!"

 _"Tú querías a alguien como_ _Harry_ _, soñabas encontrarlo y ahora lo quieres echar a perder porque te volviste aburrido_ _._ _Traidor"._

-¡Ugh! -chilló y volvió a arrepentirse al darse cuenta de que, una vez más, se había quedado hablando solo.

-Observar tus muecas es divertido.

-Siento que te odio Zayn.

-¡Papá! -la voz de Chris irrumpió en la sala de repente -. Harry está haciendo trampa para ganar, dile algo.

-¡No es cierto! -Harry entró rápido a defenderse -. Yo gané justamente, debes mejorar tu puntería.

El pequeño arrugó la nariz y le sacó la lengua, Harry lo imitó, por supuesto.

-Espero no te tardes mucho en aceptarlo, oportunidades así no estarán esperando para siempre -susurró Zayn con una pequeña sonrisa -. Y quiero seguir sabiendo de ti ¿eh? Puedes venir cuando quieras.

-Creo que lo haré.

(...)

-¿Lou? -. Harry entró despacio al apartamento buscando al chico con la mirada. Agradeció internamente el que Louis le haya dicho que escondía una copia de sus llaves debajo de la maceta de afuera de su puerta, porque esperar a que le abran iba a ser muy aburrido.

Miró nerviosamente la hora en su teléfono, eran las 7:00 a.m. así que aún era temprano para él. Decidió entrar al dormitorio de Louis para despertarlo, no podía perder mucho tiempo hoy.

-Lou... -lo llamó en voz baja acercándose a su cama. Louis estaba cómodamente abrazado a su almohada, profundamente dormido y con una sonrisa tan angelical que a Harry le dio pena despertarlo -. Loueeeeh... -susurró moviéndolo con su mano suavemente.

El ojiazul se removió un poco sin quitar su sonrisa.

-¿Que? -habló aún medio dormido.

-Lou, tengo que llevarte a Gucci, despierta ya.

-¿Eres Harry? -Louis dijo arrastrando las palabras, aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Sí, ¿quien más si no?

Louis sonrió más y estiró sus brazos lentamente tomando la mano del chico de rizos.

-No esperaba encontrarlo así.

-¿A quién?

-Al príncipe... -murmuró con obviedad -. Tú eras el príncipe, así te imaginé.

Los latidos de Harry se aceleraron al escucharlo, no todos los días ves al chico que te gusta durmiendo de manera tan angelical y llamándote príncipe entre sueños. Aunque sabía que eran sólo balbuceos de un Louis soñoliento, sus bonitas palabras avivaron sus esperanzas un poco más.

-Te quiero tanto Lou -le besó la frente con dulzura y lo movió de nuevo con más firmeza -. Ya, despierta.

El chico se quejó dándose vueltas y finalmente abrió los ojos.

-Hazz... ¿Que haces aquí tan temprano? -dijo aún queriendo volver a dormirse, y entonces sus ojos se abrieron asustados al ver su reloj -. ¡Hazz ¿que haces aquí tan tarde?! ¡La escuela!

Se incorporó de un salto de la cama y corrió hacia su armario buscando algo que ponerse.

-Les dije que estabas enfermo, no te preocupes.

Él se detuvo al instante y volvió a mirar a Harry entrecerrando los ojos con reproche.

-¿Tú hiciste qué?

-¡Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy Lou! Recuerda que la boda de la tía Caroline es mañana.

-Sí, eso lo se, pero no sé que tiene que ver eso con que me hagas faltar al trabajo.

Harry sacó un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta desdoblándolo y leyó:

-Según esta lista, tenemos que ir a Gucci a elegir un traje, luego a comprarte zapatos, elegir un peinado para mañana, hacer el compromiso con la estilista, y llevarte a casa de mi madre para que Sebastian te enseñe las normas de etiqueta, todas esas cosas no se pueden hacer después de las cinco, Louis.

El mayor lo observó estupefacto, una parte de él se sentía intimidada por todo lo que conllevaba acompañar a Harry a una boda, otra parte se sentía minimizada y la otra con mucha curiosidad acerca de todo lo que rodeaba a su amigo.

-No puedo pagar algo de Gucci.

-Duh, tontito -Harry dijo metiendo otra mano a su bolsillo y sacando una tarjeta dorada -. Para eso esta la tarjeta de mamá.

-Debí suponerlo -Louis suspiró. Gente rica -. ¿Y esa lista la sacaste más o menos de donde?

-No me mires a mí, mamá me la dio, yo te hubiera llevado allá sólo con tus enormes suéteres y las zapatillas rojas que siempre llevas.

Louis soltó una risita. -No son tan enormes.

-Sí lo son, te ves muy chiquito adentro de ellas.

-Claro que no. Es que son más cómodas así, compraré de mi talla la próxima vez.

-No lo hagas, te ves tierno así.

-Gra... ¿Gracias? -. No supo por qué de repente sintió una sensación cálida colarse en su pecho, Harry solía decirle cumplidos pero ahora más que otros días sintió algo de nervios. Quizá por la plática con Zayn, quizá porque hacía unos minutos estaba soñando con Harry vestido de un hermoso príncipe como en los cuentos, o quizá estaba enloqueciendo.

Miró a Harry que aún seguía mirándolo fijamente con sus bonitos ojos brillando y sus hoyuelos tan enmarcados en su rostro que le daban ganas de apretarlos. Tenerlo así de cerca y observándolo así no hacía más que incrementar sus ganas de besarlo. Se mordió el labio inferior sin darse cuenta de solo imaginar como sería eso.

Sacudió su cabeza al notar que estaba acercándose mucho a él.

-Uh... T-Tú -sus nervios lo atacaron nuevamente haciéndolo trabarse.

-¡Oh! Es cierto, te dejo que te cambies -dijo Harry tapándose los ojos con las manos y saliendo de la habitación. Louis rió, cada cosa que hacia el ojiverde nunca le iba a dejar de parecer adorable.

(...)

La casa de la madre de Harry, si es que aún se le podía llamar casa y no mansión, era extremadamente elegante y estaba en un barrio igualmente elegante casi afueras de la ciudad. Louis se había quedado con la boca abierta ni bien se estacionaron afuera, sí, sabía que la familia de Harry tenía dinero, pero realmente no se había hecho una idea de cuánto.

-Bienvenido de nuevo a la mansión Styles, joven Harry -lo saludó cordialmente el portero cuando llegaron con el auto a la entrada -. Su madre esta esperándolo adentro a usted y al señorito Louis.

-Ew, Jhon no le digas así, esa palabra ahora me da náuseas -Harry hizo una mueca.

-Dejalo, es lindo -Louis encogió sus hombros -. Jamie también me dice así.

Harry rodó los ojos disimuladamente, susurrando: -Y me preguntan por qué me da náuseas.

El hombre les abrió la puerta y Harry condujo a través del enorme jardín que rodeaba la casa. Louis admiró maravillado todo a su alrededor, las flores, las estatuas, los pequeños huertos, las piletas de mármol. Nunca antes hubiera estado en un lugar así de bonito, y Harry sentía algo de orgullo al saber que ahora era él quien tenía que guiar a Louis.

-¿Te gusta? Mi madre se encapricha mucho en cuidar los jardines y trae un montón de flores raras. Yo sólo le digo que ponga muchas piletas que tiren el agua para todos lados, las piletas son bastante geniales, pero nunca te dejan meterte a jugar en ellas, por eso le digo que ponga varias aquí y así nadie me impide hacerlo, ¿tú que dices? ¿Te gustan las piletas?

-Tu casa es hermosa... demasiado -murmuró Louis anonadado, observando los bonitos acabados que tenían los barandales y los caminos de piedra que atravesaban el jardín.

-Oh no, esta no es mi casa ya, Lou -corrigió Harry -. Hace medio año que me mudé a la antigua casa de mi abuela, esa está como a quince calles de la tuya ¿nunca te he llevado verdad? Es bonita, te llevaré luego de la boda de la tía Caroline.

Louis asintió y entonces por fin se estacionaron a pocos pasos de la entrada de la casa. La madre de Harry salió a verlos en cuanto bajaron del auto.

-¡Hazz! -exclamó feliz al ver al rizado y se acercó a besar sus mejillas -. Te he extrañado tanto, cariño.

-Yo también, mami.

-Y tú debes ser Louis ¿cierto? -mencionó mirando al castaño y él asintió sonriendole con timidez -. Un gusto conocernos por fin. Soy Anne, mi hijo sólo dice maravillas de ti, querido.

-¿De verdad?

-Ni te imaginas -dijo divertida -. Me hizo una llamada de tres horas para hablarme sobre tu cabello y lo azules que son tus ojos.

Harry sintió su rostro arder al instante, en parte de vergüenza, y en parte de odio a su madre.

-¡No es cierto! -chilló.

-Harry, no es bueno mentir, amor.

-¡Mamá! Ya... sólo... cállate -Harry bajó la cabeza, y vio Louis bajar la cabeza también, sonriendo y con sus mejillas bastante rojas, y en ese momento no supo si debía odiar u amar a su madre por dejarle ver aquel hermoso cuadro.

-Bueno, pasen, Sebastian espera por ustedes.

Ellos obedecieron y entraron a la casa. Habían muchos cuadros de arte abstracto adornando las paredes y estatuas con forma de ángeles, Louis sintió que estaba gastando una fortuna de sólo pararse a observarlos. Anne parecía ser de esas mujeres ricas a las que realmente no les importaba gastar mucho dinero en cosas muy simples pero elegantes, quizá era por eso que Harry había decidido marcharse. Conociéndolo, nada de eso era su estilo.

-Louis querido, espero no te haya molestado que te haya hecho faltar a trabajar por esto.

-Oh, no se preocupe, me dan tres días por enfermedad así que sólo me queda no gastar los otros dos si no quiero que me despidan -contestó él, sin importancia.

-Bah, que horrible trabajo, si quieres renuncia, y tú y Hazz vengan a vivir aquí, ¿verdad que puede, Harry?

El nombrado asintió y Louis negó rápidamente. -Oh no, muchas gracias, en serio, pero no es molestia.

-De acuerdo, pero cuando quieras renunciar ya sabes que no debes preocuparte.

Y claro que esa posibilidad no se iba a pasar nunca por la mente de Louis, dejar que su amigo rico lo mantenga no era para nada aceptable.

-¡Sebastian! ¡Harry y Louis ya llegaron apresúrate! -llamó Anne -. Espero no te sea molestia esto, es por tu bien, querido. A mí no me importa, pero si uno de tus modales falla, esta gente se va a escandalizar.

El chico tragó saliva, los modales de etiqueta no eran especialmente su fuerte, de hecho le parecía innecesaria tanta sofisticación, y por la manera de virar los ojos de Harry supo que él pensaba lo mismo.

-Madame y monsieur Styles, que gusto verlos -. Un joven dejado, de aparentes diecinueve años, vestido de traje, llegó de repente -. Y ¿quien es nuestro _belle_ invitado? -preguntó acercándose a Louis, y besándole la mano.

-Sebastian, cuando aprendas francés de verdad y no lo busques en el traductor de Google, intenta otra vez -Harry bufó, apartando al joven de Louis con su mano. Su criado coqueteaba con todo el mundo, pero ahora le molestaba especialmente porque... era su Louis.

-Sabes que siempre intento ser elegante con las visitas -se defendió él y volvió la vista al ojiazul -. En especial con visitas tan encantadoras.

Harry apretó la mandíbula, forzando una sonrisa. -Mamá, ¿te importa quedarte con Louis un ratito? Recordé que tengo que hablar de una cosa con Sebastian -dijo tomando al muchacho del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia otra habitación.

Anne solo sonrió de verlo actuando así de posesivo, nunca antes había visto a su hijo de esa manera con nadie. Louis se estaba volviendo importante para él y eso la ponía nerviosa, pues según lo que le contaba Harry, nada avanzaba y lo que menos quería era que su pequeño salga lastimado.

-Louis -suspiró, volviéndose a verlo -. Ahora que tenemos unos minutos ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro ¿qué pasa?

-No hay mucho tiempo así que seré directa contigo ¿te gusta mi hijo?

Louis se congeló. No sabía que se supone que debía responder, ni siquiera él mismo terminaba de aceptarlo. No podía decir que sí, pero... tampoco que no.

-Uh-h... yo...

-No se lo diré, descuida, sólo quiero saber -dijo ella, intentando animarlo -. Porque a él si le gustas, y estoy segura que ya te lo dijo ¿verdad?

Louis asintió avergonzado, su rostro se había puesto bastante caliente de pronto.

-Lo sabía, él no sabe que debe guardarse esas cosas -suspiró Anne. Pero Louis agradeció interiormente que no lo haga, porque le gustaba eso de Harry -. Suele ser muy directo, la última vez que su padre intentó que salga con alguien fue un desastre.

-¿La última vez?

-Y la peor de todas, se enojó con nosotros por estar insistiéndole en eso, entonces decidió irse -ella recordó, el arrepentimiento visible en su rostro -. Sea como sea, no tendré que volver a pasar por eso, porque ahora estas tú ¿cierto?

-Yo... eh...

-Si no es así... no le hagas ilusiones -dijo eso último con un ligero tono de súplica.

Louis no pudo responderle pues Harry entró en la sala en ese momento.

-Sebastian está en el jardín trasero, ¿vamos? -frunció el ceño al ver la expresión seria que tenían su madre y Louis -. Mamá, ¿que le dijiste? -se quejó.

-¡Oh, nada! ¿Por que lo crees?

-¡Te conozco!

-No pasó nada Hazz -interrumpió Louis, intentando sonreír -. Vamos.

El ojiverde no insistió más y guió a Louis afuera. Las palabras de Anne aún resonaban en la mente del chico, y tenía que admitir que era bastante justo.

Pero ahora ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de las razones por las que no quería envolverse con Harry. Sí, él definitivamente no era del tipo que encajaba en su lista, pero se supone que la lista lo haría feliz ¿verdad? Pensó que quizá necesitaba una nueva lista de los deseos, una en donde sí encaje Harry.

 _Porque Harry... le gustaba_ _. Y tal vez ya no había punto en negarlo._


	9. Las estrellas brillan cuando se cumplen deseos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo de nosotros comenzó por casualidad,  
> al principio no sabía que sería amor, pero creo que lo es.  
> Mi corazón sigue latiendo con fuerza.  
> Cuando me miras sonríes sin darte cuenta, antes de que lo sepas me empezaste a amar.  
> Te has enamorado de mí, te derrites por mi dulzura,  
> te has enamorado de mí, has caído bajo mi encantadora mirada.  
> Mira mis ojos,  
> voy a confesar que también te amo.
> 
> -You've fallen for me, Jung Yong Hwa

Estaba convencido. Cuando ves fotos de algo en una revista se ve mucho más genial que cuando realmente lo vives. Eso a Louis le había quedado totalmente claro después de los primeros veinte minutos en la boda de la dichosa madrina de Harry.

La emoción de Louis se había acrecentado cuando Harry le dijo que la recepción sería en el Kenwood Hall. Había visto centenares de fotos de ese hotel, sus exteriores, sus enormes y hermosos jardines, el pequeño lago que le parecía realzar su elegancia... siempre había deseado poder estar ahí y observar su belleza con sus propios ojos.

Sin embargo ahora lo estaba y en vez de entretenerse estaba desparramado sobre una silla que le habían asignado, jugando con sus dedos y suspirando aburrido. Deseó haber cancelado a último momento, decir que se sentía enfermo y quedarse en su cómoda cama todo el día, escuchando la televisión con su gata acostada en su regazo. Pero no, tenía que haberse dejado llevar por la ilusión de ir a una fiesta de los, como él los llamaba, "dedo alzado".

Volvió la vista arriba buscando a Harry que había desaparecido entre los invitados hacía ya un cuarto de hora, lo vio cerca de la mesa de dulces hablando con una mujer rubia de vestido azul. Comenzó a desesperarse, no conocía a nadie de allí, lo estaban mirando raro y el idiota de Harry se ponía a conversar, dejándolo solo.

Por suerte, sus plegarias internas parecieron ser escuchadas pues el muchacho de ojos verdes volvió a sentarse junto a él unos minutos después.

-¿Al fin terminaste? ¿No volverás a abandonarme a mi suerte? -Louis empezó a quejarse, aún con la cara recostada en la mesa.

Harry rió al sentirlo tan dependiente. -No exageres, Lou, tenía que saludar a mi tía y además, creí que era fácil que converses o algo, tú eres inteligente y sabes cosas que a ellos le interesan.

-Me están mirando raro, es incómodo.

Harry alzó una ceja, como no creyendo lo distraído que estaba siendo el ojiazul.

-Quizás si te sentaras derecho y no desmenuzaras las servilletas no te mirarían así ¿no crees?

Louis se irguió al instante algo avergonzado.

-Sebastian desperdició su tiempo ayer, debió haberte dicho lo básico acerca de los modales en vez de hacerte aprender la variedad de cucharas para usar -Harry se tapó la cara, aguantando una sonrisa -. Me estas avergonzando, Lou.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya cállate! -Louis chilló, quitando las manos de Harry de su rostro -. No es para tanto tampoco ¿verdad?

-Sabes que a mí no me importaría si subes los pies a la mesa y te acabas el vino -Harry aseguró -. Sólo lo decía por si te interesa quedar bien ante ellos.

-Algo... ¿A qué hora termina esto? -Louis miró su reloj que marcaba las 11:40 de la mañana.

-A la medianoche.

-Ughhhhhhhhh.

Doce horas. ¡¿Por qué una boda tenía que durar doce horas?!

-Oh,, Louero si tú dijiste que querías venir -replicó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, porque... aquí es bonito y... quería... saber que... -Louis titubeó -, quería saber qué sirven... ya sabes.

-¡Ohh! La comida es deliciosa, y los camarones ¡y los cupcakes aún más!

La boca de Louis se abrió lentamente. -¿En serio?

-¡Yup! De hecho traje uno de la mesa de dulces sin que se dieran cuenta -Harry estiró la mano, mostrando el panecillo que estaba metido en la manga de su saco -. Pruébalo, te encantará.

Louis sonrió y gustoso, llevó el dulce con crema color rosa a su boca.

-Oh Dios... -cerró los ojos -. Hazz, es delicioso, y tan suave y dulce y... ¿tiene pedazos de fresa adentro?

-Unos pequeñitos, ¿te gusta?

-Me encanta -suspiró relamiendo sus labios llenos de glaseado.

-Eso no será nada comparado a cuando pruebes el pastel, lo malo es que hay que esperar hasta la medianoche -Harry dijo haciendo una mueca -. O... podríamos acercarnos disimuladamente y...

-No comeremos el pastel así, Hazz, olvidalo.

-Owww... -Harry se quejó, haciendo un puchero -. Esperaba que quisieras, así haríamos algo divertido al menos.

-Podríamos ir a ver mejor este sitio, lo único que hice fue llegar a esta aburrida mesa.

Harry chasqueó los dedos dándole la razón. -¡Eso es! Podemos ir entre los jardines juntos, te encantará, ya verás, y no será aburrido porque iré contigo ¡y contigo todo es más divertido!

El ojiazul lo miró sonriente, el saber que no era el único que pensaba que con la compañía del otro todo era menos aburrido lo ponía bastante feliz.

-Vamos rápido, porque no tarda en venir mi madre con la tía Caroline y...

-¡Harry! -. El rostro del chico se contrajo en frustración al escuchar esa voz detrás de él -. Querido ¿eres tú?

Harry suspiró antes de voltear y forzó una sonrisa para ver a la mujer de cabellos negros y vestido blanco con encaje. -Hola tía Caroline.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, mira que guapo estás -mencionó ella, sonriéndole -. Tu madre me ha contado mucho sobre ti, ¿así que te mudaste al centro de Sheffield?

-Algo así.

-No sé como aguantas esos barrios, cariño, pero como sea -posó su vista en Louis que los miraba atentamente -. ¡Trajiste un amigo! Que lindo, ¿cómo se llama?

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron al momento de hablar del ojiazul. Y por supuesto que la mujer notó eso.

-Oh, él es Louis -dijo presentándolo, el nombrado se levantó, estrechándole la mano educadamente -. Lou, ella es mi madrina Caroline.

-Un gusto, ¿a qué te dedicas querido?

-Oh, soy maestro de lengua y artes en una escuela primaria.

-Ah... escuela primaria ¿eh? -ella murmuró, haciendo una mueca que puso incómodo a Louis -. Harry, cariño, adivina a qué personita muy especial invité hoy.

-¿A quién? -preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella sonrió y señaló con el dedo hacia una chica rubia que se encontraba a unas mesas más lejos conversando con otros invitados. Harry abrió los ojos, poniéndose visiblemente nervioso.

-¿Invitaste a Taylor? -preguntó con fastidio -. ¿Por qué?

-Ella es una chica encantadora, y las acciones de la compañía de su padre han subido notablemente de valor este año -Harry rodó los ojos -. Deberías hablar con ella, comenzar de nuevo ¿sabes?

-No.

-¡Taylor! -llamó ella alzando la mano para que la vea.

-No lo hagas, no -Harry casi suplicó.

-Querido, por favor, no empieces -la mujer lo reprendió -. Voy a traerla y espero que seas amigable.

Harry bufó molesto al verla alejarse. Por eso odiaba ir a las fiestas de su madre, su padre siempre confabulaba con alguien para hacerlo encontrarse con alguna chica. Agradeció interiormente que él esté en Japón y no allí, porque estaba seguro de que no le agradaría para nada verlo pegado a Louis en vez de flirteando con alguna joven de buena posición.

-¿Quien es Taylor? -la suave voz de Louis lo interrumpió de repente.

-Una chica con la que salía -Harry contestó sin mucho ánimo -. Bueno, una chica con la que mi padre me obligó a salir.

-Oh...

_"-La última vez que su padre intentó que salga con alguien fue un desastre._

_-¿La última vez?_

_-Y la peor de todas, se enojó con nosotros por estar_ _insistiéndole_ _en eso, entonces decidió irse."_

Claro. Harry había salido con varias personas a la fuerza, y todas resultaban mal al parecer. Ahora por lo que veía, intentaban emparejarlo con alguien con igual o más fortuna que la de él, pensar en eso lo hizo sentirse minimizado.

-¡Harry! ¡Ven cariño! -Caroline lo llamó desde donde estaba y Harry soltó un suspiro.

-Volveré pronto.

Louis asintió viéndolo alejarse y observó a la tal Taylor con detenimiento. Era bastante bonita, su cabello rubio estaba recogido en un moño de donde caían ligeras ondas sobre su rostro, su vestido rosa pastel encajaba perfectamente con ella. Y además tenía dinero, y seguramente era lista, y tenía mejores modales que él, y era más refinada, y... él era un simple chico, con un simple aspecto, un simple departamento y con un simple trabajo de profesor que no habría conseguido de no ser por Niall. Nunca llegaría a siquiera estar a la altura de las personas con las que Harry podía salir.

Suspiró lentamente poniéndose a jugar con su teléfono, este iba a ser un día largo.

(...)

**7:1** **6** **p.m** **.**

Harry volvió a mirar el reloj de la pared impaciente, Caroline lo había dejado solo con Taylor y su familia luego de un rato y no había podido librarse de ellos. Ni siquiera había podido buscar a Louis cuando fue hora de servir el almuerzo, no sabía nada de él desde la mañana y eso lo desesperaba. El día definitivamente estaba siendo un asco.

-¿Y como va el amor querido? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien por ahora? -le preguntó la madre de la rubia, intentando de nuevo sacar algún tema de conversación con el ojiverde.

-Nop -contestó Harry con algo de incomodidad. Ni siquiera sabía por qué la mujer se esmeraba en averiguar si estaba disponible, ni siquiera a la misma Taylor le interesaba ¿por qué a sus padres sí?

 _"Quizá porque eres el hijo de Des_ _Styles_ , _el gerente de una de las compañías más grandes del país con millones de dólares en su cuenta bancaria"._

Cierto. Casi se olvidaba de ese detalle. Para todas esas personas valía sólo por el dinero de su padre, nada más. Al menos su madre y sus sirvientes si le querían un poco, por eso quizá eran ellos sus únicos "amigos". O bueno, eran los únicos hasta que conoció a Louis.

-¡Harry! Cariño ¿puedes venir un momento? -la voz de su madre sonó como un coro de ángeles en ese momento. Levantó la vista viéndola cerca de los baños, haciéndole una seña para que vaya.

-¡Sí, enseguida! -se apresuró en responder, levantándose del asiento -. Me debo ir, un gusto hablar con ustedes señor y señora Swift, cuídense ¡adiós!

Sin esperar respuesta fue rápidamente con Anne, agradecido por haberlo rescatado. -¿Qué necesitas?

-Nada, no te encontré en todo el día y cuando vi a Caroline me dijo que estabas con los Swift, esa bruja aún me insiste en que haga que vuelvas con Taylor, un día de estos colmará mi paciencia -dijo con algo de fastidio, el rizado la abrazó feliz.

-Gracias, necesitaba eso.

-Lo bueno es que la complaciste, si no te deja esa casa en Malibú le romperé la nariz.

-¿Donde está Louis? -Harry preguntó algo desesperado.

-La última vez que lo vi fue en la mesa, no se ha movido de ahí en todo el día.

Harry se sintió culpable, el pobre de Louis seguro estaba en coma de aburrimiento sin nadie con quien hablar. Le hizo una seña a su madre y enseguida comenzó a ir en busca del chico.

**7:32** **p.m** **.**

_«Así que una fiesta de la alta sociedad ¿_ _eh_ _? ¿Desde cuando eres así de fino chico_ _salgo-con-ropa-de-dormir-al-supermercado_ _? »_

Louis rió levemente al leer el mensaje, su amigo nunca dejaría de molestarlo por eso.

 **Yo:** Sólo fue una vez y regresé muy rápido, cállate.

 **Niall** **:** Eso no quita que eso está a como diez calles de tu casa, si yo no te encontraba y te recogía con el auto hubieras caminado todas esas diez calles en esas fachas.

 **Yo:** No se veía tan mal de todos modos.

 **Niall** **:** Bueno, eres Louis, siempre te ves bien con lo que sea que te pongas :)

 **Yo:** ¿Dices eso porque quieres que te preste dinero?

 **Niall** **:** Eres un idiota.

 **Yo:** Lo sé ;)

 **Niall** **:** En todo caso ¿por que estás ahí decías?

 **Yo:** Harry me invitó.

 **Niall** **:** Ohh...

 **Yo:** pero no lo veo desde hace horas, no sé donde se metió.

 **Niall** **:** ¿te aburres?

 **Yo:** mucho

 **Niall** **:** Si quieres te puedo ir a recoger y nos vamos, digo, si dices que Harry no está contigo no creo que le importe.

El ojiazul lo pensó un poco, quizá Niall tenía razón, a Harry no le importaría si se fuera. Después de todo él parecía estar pasándola muy bien con Taylor y sus padres, y aunque no quiera admitirlo eso le daba algo de celos.

Pensó en responderle a Niall que sí y dejarle un mensaje a Harry, pero justo antes de que conteste una voz grave volvió a llamar su atención.

-¡Lou! -alzó la cabeza para ver a Harry viniendo hacia él y sentándose a su lado -. ¡Lo siento tanto! Créeme que quería dejarlos pero no pude.

-Descuida -Louis intentó simular normalidad, aunque por dentro aún estaba algo resentido. Volvió a a ver su teléfono para enviarle otro mensaje a su amigo.

_«Nah, no te preocupes, ya está aqu_ _í_ _»_

-Lou... -Harry lo volvió a llamar -. ¿No estás molesto verdad?

-No... -Louis arrastró la palabra, no pudiendo ocultar demasiado su incomodidad -. Sé que tienes que hablar con... tus amigos y eso.

-No lo son... Juro que quería estar contigo y... ¿con quién hablas? -Harry alzó una ceja al ver que Louis tanteaba su vista entre él y su celular.

-Niall.

-Oh... -. La expresión del ojiverde cayó lentamente ante la mención del muchacho, con razón Louis estaba tan entretenido.

Louis sonrió un poco al leer el mensaje, haciendo que esa fea y amarga sensación vuelva al estómago de Harry.

-Creo... Vuelvo en un momento -murmuró parándose y dejando al castaño solo de nuevo.

Louis apretó los dientes, Harry lo había dejado de nuevo. Él estaba muy alegre yendo a hablar con aquellas chicas que le sonreían coquetas. El día definitivamente estaba siendo un asco.

(...)

**10:43 p.m.**

Harry y Louis eran un par de idiotas celosos y resentidos, de eso Anne estaba segura. Estaban cada uno por su lado, aburriéndose y torturándose, pensando en que al otro no le importaba.

_"-¿Por qué no estás con Harry?_

_-Él está entretenido con sus amigos y con Taylor."_

_"-¿Por qué no vas con Louis?_

_-Él está entretenido_ _mensajeandose_ _con Niall."_

Esas habían sido las respuestas que ambos le habían dado cuando se acercó a preguntarles, y no se iba a quedar así, por supuesto que no.

_«Querido, ¿podrías esperarme en la pileta cerca del lago? Necesito hablarte de algo. »_

Sonrió al terminar de enviar ese mensaje a ambos, si no se arreglaban ahí ya ni se molestaría, ya había hecho su acción caritativa del año.

**10:55** **p.m** **.**

-¿Mamá? ¿Estás por aquí? -. Harry observó a su alrededor, extrañado al no ver rastros de su madre, caminó un poco más entre los árboles que adornaban el jardín, llegando hasta la pileta donde divisó una pequeña silueta que conocía muy bien sentada en el banquillo -. ¿Louis?

Louis alzó la vista, sorprendido. ¿Por qué Anne le había dicho...? Oh, claro.

-Creo que tu madre también te dijo vinieras ¿no?

-¿Como lo supiste?

-Me dijo que viniera a verla, creo que se compadeció de mí -mencionó con un suspiro cansado -. Supongo que ya puedes irte con... bueno.

Harry ladeó la cabeza sin entender y se sentó a su lado. -¿Por qué dices que se compadeció de ti?

-Porque... -Louis dudó un poco en si decirlo o no, decidió que sí, no tenía nada que perder -. Quería verte al menos un momento.

-¿Y por qué no me buscaste? Yo también quería verte.

-Estabas con Taylor, esas chicas y toda la demás... gente fina. Digo, no te iba a interrumpir para que sepan que eres amigo de un tipo que apenas si logra pagar el alquiler -dijo rápido como si se lo hubiera estado aguantando, y de hecho era así.

-Louis, sabes que yo detesto estar con ellos, si no fuera así no me hubiera ido de casa -replicó Harry -. Y tú eres increíble, pudiste venir y estaría orgulloso diciendo que eres mi amigo.

Louis sonrió levemente, de pronto sintiéndose estúpido por pensar que Harry era tan superficial como aquella gente.

-Y si querías verme ¿entonces por qué te fuiste? -le preguntó ahora Louis, cambiando los papeles. Harry hizo una mueca al recordarlo.

-Tú estabas feliz hablando con Niall, no quería interrumpirte.

-Sí, le estaba diciendo a Niall lo mucho que me estaba aburriendo sin ti, luego de que te fuiste ni siquiera le volví a hablar.

-¿En serio? -Harry se pegó en la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable -. Somos algo estúpidos ¿no lo crees?

-Demasiado quizás.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sólo sentados mirando hacia el cielo, sin embargo era un silencio cómodo, un silencio feliz.

La música de pronto se comenzó a escuchar suavemente a lo lejos. Era hora del vals y Harry agradeció no haber estado ahí adentro o seguro tendría que bailar con alguna de las chicas que se le habían querido acercar en toda la noche; por suerte ahora estaba con Louis.

-¿Me permite esta pieza, alteza? -preguntó cómicamente, parándose en frente del castaño e inclinándose para extenderle la mano.

-Claro que sí -Louis sonrió, tomando la mano ofrecida y levantándose del banco -. Igual lo iba a hacer, no era necesario el trato real.

-Queda bien decírtelo a ti -Harry lo tomó de la cintura, empezando a bailar -. Eres tan lindo como un príncipe.

Louis negó mientras se dejaba llevar por los movimientos suaves de Harry al compás de la música. Se sentía tan bien en sus brazos, como si estar al lado de Harry fuera el lugar donde siempre estuvo destinado a estar.

Harry observó los bonitos y profundos azulejos del más bajo, podría perderse en su mirada por horas y no se cansaría. Había estado en cientos de fiestas, había bailado con decenas de chicas y siempre terminaba impaciente porque se acabe la estúpida música y pueda acabar ese raro momento de estarle mirando la cara a otra persona sin decir nada ni saber que expresión poner.

Pero eso no pasaba con Louis, él podía quedarse mirándolo toda la noche, disfrutando de ver su bonita sonrisa y perdiéndose en sus ojos color mar. Con Louis nada era incómodo, con Louis se sentía... como un hogar, cálido, seguro, y feliz.

-Me gustas tanto -susurró sin pensar, arrepintiéndose al segundo con miedo de haberlo puesto incómodo -. Uh... perdón, yo-

Louis no dijo nada, sólo sonrió dándole a entender que eso estaba bien, que ya lo sabía.

Decidió olvidar cualquier excusa boba ¿por qué él mismo había de ponerse trabas para su felicidad? No tenía sentido, no lo haría más.

Suavemente acercó su rostro uniendo sus finos labios con los de Harry, besándolo con timidez. Harry abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Louis lo besó, ¿no es así? Él empezó, ¿no es así? ¿Era esto real?

Sintió a Louis empezar a alejarse y reaccionó. Era real. Esto estaba pasando de verdad. Tomó los labios de Louis entre los suyos sin perder otro segundo, el beso más en sincronía esta vez.

Acercó su cuerpo más al de él, las manos de Louis subiendo a su cuello, abrazándolo, sus dedos metiéndose entre su cabello. Sentía los latidos del castaño sobre su pecho, yendo tan rápido como los de él. Era mágico. Si esto era un sueño no quería despertar jamás.

Louis se derretía ante la sensación que los labios del ojiverde provocaban en él. Sentía miles de mariposas revolotear en todo su interior y fuegos artificiales explotar en su mente, juraría que también oía campanas, quizá eran de la boda, pero no le importaba, las oía y era lo más hermoso del mundo.

Los ojos de ambos brillaban al momento de separarse por fin, sus sonrisas eran inevitables y entonces Louis lo supo.

-Tú... -balbuceó aún intentando volver a la realidad -. Tú también me gustas Hazz.

Y ninguna otra sonrisa de Harry se comparó a la que tuvo al oír aquello.


	10. La burbuja de color rosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Desde cuando fue que entraste a mi corazón?  
> Mi corazón sigue latiendo incluso cuando sonríes.  
> Por mucho tiempo he esperado por este amor especial.  
> Eres tú lo sé,  
> Oh, eras tú desde hace tiempo.
> 
> -The day we fall in love, Heartstrings.

El camino de regreso a casa de Louis había sido uno de los viajes más extraños que habían tenido, pero era un "extraño" en buena manera. No se dijeron gran cosa más que uno o dos comentarios acerca de algo del camino digno de llamar la atención, y claro, las miradas y sonrisas nerviosas que se dedicaban el uno al otro eran infaltables.

Eran cerca de la 1:00 a.m., y sería más tarde si se hubieran quedado hasta el final de la boda, pero luego de haber entrado en el hecho de que Louis Tomlinson, el maravilloso chico de chispeantes ojos azules, listo, divertido y adorable que tanto le gustaba lo había besado, a Harry le valió un pepino bien verde si es que su tía Caroline no le dejaba su casa de playa. Después de todo, lo había separado de él todo el día, tenía todo el derecho de marcharse.

-Buh... buh... -. El ojiverde sonrió con ternura al ver que Louis estaba jugando con el seguro del auto, dándole leves golpecitos con sus dedos como si pelearan con ellos. Estaba nervioso, lo sabía, siempre hacía tonterías cuando estaba nervioso.

-Loueh -lo llamó una vez llegaron afuera del edificio.

-Harold.

-¡Oye!

Louis rió con malicia. -Tu madre me dijo, te diré así para molestarte.

Él hizo una mueca pensando en lo mucho que a veces detestaba a su madre, pero no podía enojarse con ella ahora, no después de que gracias a ella Louis se le había confesado.

-Sabes que nada viniendo de ti me molesta -dijo, viendo como el pequeño se encogía en su asiento, desviando la mirada y sus mejillas se tornaban de un adorable color rosa.

-Oh...

-Lou...

-Dime.

Alargó su mano tomando su barbilla, girándola con suavidad y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. -¿Te gusto en serio? ¿En serio en serio?

-Sí.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Emm... -el ojiazul sentía sus mejillas a punto de explotar. El que decía las cosas directas y sin filtro sin avergonzarse era Harry, no él, ni siquiera sabía como había logrado articular las palabras "Me gustas" sin entrar en una crisis. Quizá era que estaba muy perdido en el momento, o quizá los encantos de Harry habían adormecido todo sentido de razón dentro de sí, como de hecho venían haciéndolo desde hace semanas -. Hace algún... tiempo.

-¡¿Y por qué no lo dijiste?! -Harry lo miró, sintiéndose engañado -. Yo te dije que me gustabas cuando lo sentí, creí que no sentías lo mismo.

-Soy estúpido, ya sé -suspiró Louis -. No puedo decir todo así como tú, aunque quiera, es... extraño.

-No te preocupes por eso -Harry sonrió suavemente, no podía no estar feliz -. Así eres tú, te trabas y no sabes que decir, te sonrojas y juegas con tus dedos, haces lo que sea para fingir estar ocupado... Así eres tú, así me gustas -vio el rubor crecer en el rostro del castaño y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura -. Mucho.

Louis sonrió más, mirando con adoración al chico en frente de él. No sabía como lo lograba, pero sus palabras siempre hacían que su corazón se sienta cálido y comience a acelerarse en un segundo. Cada cosa que hacía Harry sólo lograba hacer que su cariño hacia él aumente, el recordar alguna de sus ocurrencias durante el día era suficiente para hacerlo sonreír como estúpido. Creyó que quizá puedan ser los síntomas de que se estaba enamorando, y si era así, no se quejaba para nada.

Acercó su rostro al de él, rozando su boca y susurró:

-¿Puedo? -. Harry sintió derretirse ante eso.

-Desde hace mucho que puedes -contestó uniendo sus labios con los de él con necesidad. Había pasado varias semanas queriendo besar al muchacho, y _wow_ , se sentía tan celestial como había imaginado.

El castaño entre abrió la boca, profundizando el beso, Harry soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-Wow -balbuceó separándose un poco de él.

-Wow -Louis sonrió, como adormilado. Si el día antes de esto no hubiera sido horrible pensaría que es un sueño -. Oye... espera -sacudió su cabeza de repente -. Si nos fuimos antes ¿eso significa que no probaremos el pastel?

-Te compraré uno mañana si quieres -Louis hizo un puchero -. Al menos yo si probé lo más dulce de aquella fiesta.

-¿Los cupcakes de vaillina y chocolate? -abrió los ojos y le pegó en el pecho -. ¡Dijiste que me traerías unos!

-Hablo de ti, torpe.

-Oh... -Louis abrió la boca, procesando recién el cumplido -. ¡OH! Tú también eres dulce Hazz -exclamó, abrazando su brazo y dejando un beso en su mejilla.

El corazón de Harry se sintió más cálido al tener a Louis siendo así de afectuoso con él. Usualmente era muy práctico, mandón y tímido como para demostrarle cariño. Quizá cuando alguien te gusta puedes cambiar esa parte fría de ti para esa persona, quizá por eso Louis ahora mismo parecía un gatito mimado. Sintió que los papeles cambiaban y ahora el que parecía aniñado era Louis y no él. Le encantaba el concepto.

-Uh, es algo tarde ya -Louis levantó la cabeza, mirando el reloj digital del auto -. Supongo que nos vemos ¿mañana? -. Harry asintió y Louis se acomodó, tomando las pocas cosas que llevaba -. Bien... hasta... hasta mañana.

-Adiós Lou.

-Si, adiós Harry -. Se sentía raro despedirse así por alguna razón, y cuando Louis se dio cuenta de que no se había movido se apresuró en bajar del vehículo con movimientos torpes -. Bueno, amm... dile a tu madre que fue un gusto y... ¡espero el pastel que prometiste! -dijo caminando alrededor, llegando hasta la ventanilla de Harry.

-Louis... -Harry lo llamó de nuevo antes de que se vaya, Louis giró, volviendo a acercar su rostro a la ventanilla.

-¿Sí?

-Que tengas dulces sueños -le dijo con una sonrisa y tomó su mano, dándole un último beso, Louis sonrió.

-Tú igual, Hazz -. Con eso, Harry arrancó el auto mientras Louis empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la entrada del edificio, balanceando sus brazos al tiempo en que soltaba risitas inconscientes y sus ojos destellaban un brillo excepcional.

Estaba en su etapa de estupidizacion, era absolutamente genial.

(...)

Dana se acurrucó perezosamente al lado de las piernas del Louis, estiró sus garras arañando la manta con la que ambos se cubrían. Ese domingo había sido especialmente nublado, típico de mediados de otoño en que el clima invitaba a quedarse en casa.

Pero no, no era por eso que Louis no había salido con Harry ese día. Él hubiera querido hacerlo, pero para su sorpresa Harry no había ido a su casa como usualmente hacía los domingos.

Así que, hizo lo que normalmente hubiera hecho los domingos. Ver televisión con su gata.

Se sentía bien estar a solas, con paz y tranquilidad y silencio. Ese era su ambiente típico. Pero Louis de todas formas extrañaba un poco la energía de Harry, así que en la tarde, cuando no resistió más, empezó a mandarle mensajes.

 **Harry:** sabes? se siente extraño hablar por acá, como es que casi nunca lo hacemos?

 **Yo:** Será porque casi siempre estás conmigo(?)

 **Harry:** Cierto... quisiera estar contigo ahora :(

 **Yo:** aww, entonces ¿por qué no vienes? Ya descansaste mucho según yo.

 **Harry:** no lo sé, tengo flojera, y tendría que bajar al garaje a sacar el auto y... todo.

 **Yo:** umm... ¿sabes qué creo? Creo que escondes algo y no quieres que sepa; o simplemente no quieres venir; ¡O NO QUIERES TRAERME MI PASTEL!

 **Harry:** no me grites :(

 **Yo:** no te grito, te escribo en mayúscula para darle énfasis a mi punto :)

 **Harry** **:** No se que significa "énfasis", pero yo lo leí gritando

 **Yo:** Recuérdame guardarte una de las copias de "Ampliando nuestro vocabulario" que les doy a los niños.

 **Harry:** OTRA VEZ NO

 **Yo:** otra vez SI yyyy espero mi pastel, o ¿no quieres venir?

 **Harry:** ¡No no no! Sí quiero, es sólo que... ay... tuve un sueño raro

 **Yo:** ¿qué?

 **Harry:** en donde tú... um... ay te lo cuento cuando llegue

 **Yo:** apresúrate

 **Harry:** ¡¡estaré ahí en diez minutos!!

Con eso Louis se dirigió con premura a su habitación a arreglarse el cabello y ponerse algo decente, había estado tirado en cama todo el día, estaba deshecho.

Minutos después, unos toquidos a su puerta lo interrumpieron. Él frunció el ceño, Harry realmente era rápido cuando decía que llegaría en diez minutos.

Se acomodó su buzo y fue a abrir la puerta alegremente.

-Oye, ¿trajiste el...? -su sonrisa se desvaneció al no ver al chico de rizos en frente -. Niall... ¿que... haces aquí? -preguntó haciendo todo lo posible por no sonar decepcionado, aunque no lo logró en lo absoluto.

-Pues... faltaste al trabajo el viernes -Niall explicó, extendiéndole un fólder que traía en mano -. Tenías que llevar los registros.

-Oh, lo había olvidado... -Louis tomó los documentos y bajó la cabeza, mirando sus pies balancearse en su mismo sitio. Se había quedado de repente en blanco acerca de qué decir, no podía sólo cerrar la puerta, pero Harry estaba por llegar.

-Umm... ¿Puedo pasar o... no es buen momento? -preguntó Niall al ver que no decía nada más.

_"No, no es buen momento"_

-Claro, pasa.

Niall se rascó la nuca notando el visible nerviosismo del castaño, tenía que hablar con él, hace semanas lo veía distante y sobre todo demasiado pegado con Harry.

Ese chico Styles realmente estaba siendo una fastidiosa piedra en su relación con el ojiazul. Pero claro que no le iba a decir eso, podía ver lo mucho que Louis adoraba a ese chico y decirle eso sería ponerlo en su contra, no, Niall era mucho más inteligente que eso.

-¿Estás enfermo Lou? -inquirió cuando se hubieron sentado en el sofá.

-No, estoy bien, descuida -Louis intentó sonreír -. ¿Qué... aparte de los registros se te dio por visitarme?

-La verdad era una excusa -Louis se tensó al escucharlo -. En realidad... todo entre nosotros está muy raro desde aquella vez en mi casa, casi no hablamos y te echo de menos. No sólo como "algo", sino como amigo... ¿está todo bien?

Louis se sintió culpable. También extrañaba a Niall, era su amigo, hacía dos años que eran amigos. Pero Niall había sido su único amigo cercano en la vida, Louis no sabía cómo lidiar con situaciones incómodas sin afectar su amistad.

-Claro que sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

Niall suspiró con algo de alivio. -Es bueno saberlo -alzó su mano, acariciando la mejilla de Louis suavemente -. Realmente te echaba de menos... -. Louis se mordió el labio, aguantando sus nervios al ver a su amigo acercarse a besarlo y giró el rostro, alejándose.

-Yo... -habló antes de que el rubio dijera algo -. Creo que no... estuve pensando y... no creo que funcione... lo de... no creo que funcionemos- Yo... Lo siento.

El chico exhaló, como si hubiera estado esperando esa respuesta.

-¿Esto es... por alguien en especial?

El ojiazul apretó sus manos que estaban sudando, oh cielos, ¿por qué demonios estaba tan nervioso?

-...Sí, es que...

-Es Harry -cortó Niall -. ¿Verdad?

Louis suspiró, asintiendo. Y una mezcla de enojo y frustración se apoderó del estómago de Niall.

-Pero... vamos, nosotros no funcionaríamos, somos muy...

-¿Distintos? -Niall preguntó en un ligero tono de sarcasmo.

-Iguales... -Louis suspiró -. Somos... ¿algo parecidos? Bueno, antes no era así, pero cuando estábamos en la universidad recuerdo que de pronto comenzamos a... parecernos -murmuró lentamente. Oh, era eso, maldición, esa era la razón de todo, una luz se prendió de pronto en su cerebro.

El Louis de 17 años había desaparecido cuando Niall llegó, había logrado amoldarlo a él sin darse cuenta, por eso era el prototipo ideal de su vieja lista, porque ese era el Louis parecido a Niall. Pero ese no era el verdadero él, el verdadero él era como Harry... todo le calzaba ahora.

-¿Louis? -Niall hizo un gesto al verlo haciendo muecas de repente.

-¡Oh! Lo siento -se disculpó al notar su torpeza. Nota mental: realmente debía dejar de distraerse así.

-Esta bien, lo acepto -dijo él -, pero Louis, realmente, diciéndolo como tu amigo, no creo que Harry te convenga.

El castaño arrugó el ceño algo incómodo. -Umm... ¿por qué?

-¿Hablas en serio? -Niall dejó escapar una risita -. Vamos Lou, es demasiado... inusual, ¿no te estás dejando llevar porque te llevas bien con los niños? No vayas a confundir algo así y luego...

-¿Confundir? -Louis, interrumpió con algo de molestia -. ¿Confundir porque soy maestro de primaria? ¿Estás diciendo eso en serio, Niall?

Niall negó rápidamente. -¡No quise que sonara de esa manera! Pero vamos, el chico se impresiona por todo, dice cosas extrañas y persigue a las ardillas del parque de la escuela, ¿realmente quieres un novio que salte en los charcos de lluvia cada vez que salgan?

-Yo saltaba en los charcos de lluvia cuando nos conocimos -el tono de Louis se notaba herido ahora -. Yo perseguía a las aves tratando de tomarles fotos. ¿En serio pensabas eso de mí?

-¡No! ¡No, Louis, no me refería a ti! -los ojos de Niall se abrieron de golpe -. ¡Tú no eres así!

-Yo no...

_"Yo dejé de ser así para impresionarte, quería parecer más serio para impresionarte porque me gustabas."_

-Yo...-Louis cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza lentamente -. Yo creo que tengo mucho que... pensar hoy. Por favor, vete.

Niall suspiró, levantándose para ir hacia la puerta, lo arruinó. Maldita. Sea.

-Lou, no quiero que te enojes, él es un chico genial, sólo... -Niall suspiró, mientras veía al ojiazul pararse al frente, listo para cerrarle en la cara -. Te quiero demasiado, solo quiero lo mejor para ti, me preocupas.

-No debería preocuparte, en serio estoy muy bien.

-Sólo piénsalo, un chico que conociste por accidente no debería cambiarte todos los planes, si no hubieras chocado...

-Niall -Louis lo calló antes de que continúe -, en serio será mejor que hablemos mañana, no te preocupes por mí, en serio.

El rubio bajó sus hombros, resignándose y con un asentimiento de cabeza se despidió de Louis, empezando a caminar por los pasillos. Louis entró a su apartamento frustrado, sabía que algo así pasaría, pero no que Niall iba a menospreciar tanto la personalidad de Harry cuando Louis era tan parecido cuando se conocieron. ¿Había cambiado tanto desde entonces? ¿Por qué Niall quiso ser su amigo en ese momento si lo consideraba tan bobo?

Su teléfono sonó en el sofá por nuevos mensajes de texto, fue a revisarlo rápido adivinando de quien eran.

 **Harry:** ¡Louuuu! Ya conseguí el pastel :):) estaré allí en un ratito

 **Harry:** Ya llegué, fueron 20 minutos pero no importa ¿verdad?

 **Harry:** ¿Niall estaba en tu casa?

 **Harry:** em... ¿él estuvo todo el día allí contigo? ¿los interrumpí? ¿prefieres que me vaya?

-¡No no! -Louis chilló, pegándose en la cabeza al leerlo, de pronto le aterraba la idea de que Harry lo piense mal, y no lo culparía, todas las veces en que Harry lo vio con Niall, habían estado en situaciones no específicamente de amigos. Tecleó un nuevo mensaje apresurado.

 **Yo:** Harry Styles sube aquí en este mismo instante.

No recibió respuesta, más los leves golpecitos a su puerta minutos después lo relajaron. Sonrió y corrió a abrir, Harry tenía una mueca desganada y una caja en la mano derecha que supuso era el deseado pastel.

-Lou, podía irme si... -. No pudo decir nada más, pues Louis saltó a él al instante envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello y sus piernas en sus caderas, besando sus labios. Harry lo sostuvo con dificultad, pues aún tenía una de sus manos ocupadas, pero lo hizo -. ¿Y ahora por qué? -le preguntó confundido por su repentina bienvenida, aunque claro que le había fascinado.

-No quiero que te vayas, Niall solo...-Louis dudó -, solo vino a dejar los registros de la escuela.

-Oh... -la expresión decaída de Harry cambió a una alegre al momento -. ¿Entonces si quieres el pastel?

-La pregunta ofende.

El ojiverde sonrió y ambos ingresaron a la casa, el ambiente cálido de nuevo. Louis vio a Harry acomodarse en el sofá junto a la gata, con sus bonitos hoyuelos adornando su rostro mientras encendía la televisión, y se prometió a sí mismo no hacer nada para lastimarlo. Tenía que dejar las cosas claras con Niall si quería evitar este tipo de situación.

(...)

-¿A que hora vienen tus padres Chris? -. Jamie preguntó luego de un rato en que ambos se balanceaban en los columpios.

En realidad sólo estaba haciéndole compañía a Chris para que no se quede solo en la escuela, porque él podía ir a su casa solo sin ningún problema. Alicia había sido despedida luego de que las deudas de su madre la obliguen a recortar presupuesto, tuvo que aprender a tomar el autobús, después de todo no era muy difícil.

-No lo sé -respondió él -. Pero no tardarán, si quieres puedes irte.

-No, de todas formas quería ver salir a Louis.

-Oh, Jamie, ¿sigues con eso? -Chris bufó rodando los ojos -. Él es muy mayor para ti.

-¡Me lleva once años Chris! No es para tanto -Jamie frunció la nariz, no pudiendo creer que su amigo le esté reprendiendo de nuevo -. Cuando yo tenga dieciocho, él tendrá veintinueve.

Chris se pegó en la cara, su amigo era el niño más inteligente y astuto que conocía, pero desde que vio a su maestro parecía haber perdido sentido de la lógica.

-Él no se fijará en ti por más que te comportes como angelito con él, él está con Harry, el chico de las películas.

-No lo está, ¿tú como sabes?

-Vino con él a mi casa a cenar.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -el pequeño abrió los ojos indignado -. ¡¿Y por que iría a tu casa y peor aún con Styles?!

Chris sonrió con superioridad.

-Yo le dije a mi papi que lo invitara, junto a Harry.

Ese _"junto a Harry"_ colmó la paciencia de Jamie.

-¿Eres mi amigo o no Chris?

-¿Qué hice? -Chris fingió inocencia.

-No te hagas, desde hace semanas estás molestándome siendo tan partidario del idiota de Harry, deberías ¿siquiera darme ánimos?

-Jamie, siempre te apoyo en todo -Chris suspiró, bajando la cabeza -. Y sé que nunca te gusta nadie y esto es nuevo, pero en serio, no... además, el profesor Louis realmente tiene algo con Harry.

-Si lo dices porque andan juntos todo el tiempo, déjame decirte que yo los vi, y no es así -. Su mirada se corrió de pronto al ver al castaño caminando hacia el estacionamiento, donde el ojiverde lo esperaba -. Styles solo se la pasa pegado a él, Horan es el que está... -dejó de hablar al instante en que vio a su querido maestro dejar un beso en los labios del chico de rizos, su mandíbula cayó hacia abajo.

Chris vio la escena sorprendido, sonriendo inconsciente, sabía que esos dos no estaban juntos de verdad pero había escuchado a su padre decir que probablemente lo vayan a estar. No pensó que pasaría tan rápido.

Jamie apretó los puños, quizá se había equivocado al pensar que Harry era tan fácil de quitar del camino.

-Me tengo que ir -murmuró, levantándose de golpe y empezando a correr hacia su casa.

Chris parpadeó. -¡¿Jamie?! ¡Espera!

Jamie no lo escuchó, sólo se dedicó a seguir corriendo, sin tomar el autobús, sólo corriendo las veinte calles hasta donde estaba su casa. No sabía por qué, pero sentía unas enormes ganas de golpear algo, y esconderse debajo de sus mantas, pero eso era aniñado, no iba a hacer eso. Jamie tenía que actuar como alguien mayor y no como un pequeño, así nadie lo subestimaría.

Al llegar entrar en su sala y no encontrar a nadie, se metió directamente a la habitación que compartían con su madre, dividida a la mitad con una cortina y se echó de cara sobre su cama.

Que la persona que te gusta quiera a alguien más se sentía horrible.

Bien. Según Chris, él jamás habría tenido oportunidad con Louis porque era muy mayor (y tal vez la parte racional de él que aún funcionaba sabía eso). Pero al menos Jamie esperaba que Louis no esté con otra persona por ahora, sólo había disfrutado puramente su enamoramiento por menos de un mes, ahora tenía demasiados celos como para sentir las mariposas en su estómago que siempre revoloteaban cada que pensaba en Louis.

_"Louis_ _. ¿Por qué tenías que caer tan rápido por ese torpe? Apenas había terminado de diseñar mi plan de siete años para me mires a mí. ¿Si él no estuviera habría funcionado?"_

Jamie casi podía escuchar la voz de Christopher en su mente diciéndole "No, Jamie, deja de soñar". En su defensa, su plan era perfecto, primero iba a ser el alumno favorito de Louis, luego su amigo, y luego de conseguir beca en la mejor universidad y ganar un premio nobel, le pediría que salga con él.

 _"No, Jamie"._ Otra vez la voz de Chris.

Se levantó de la cama para ir al baño a echarse agua a la cara. Probablemente necesitaba eso. Salió a su pequeña sala y vio las llaves de su madre tiradas sobre su único viejo sofá.

_¿Huh?_

¿Su madre había llegado ya?

Fue a ver en la cocina sin encontrar a nadie. Al regresar a la habitación y mirar bien en su lado del dormitorio, se dio cuenta que la cama de ella estaba tendida y los cajones de su velador vacíos. Ella nunca tendía su cama. Su ropa no podía estar en otro lugar.

Un sobre con su nombre era lo único que estaba sobre la almohada. Jamie tragó saliva.

(...)

-¿Pedimos pizza o comida china? ¡Harry, deja de pelear con la gata y escúchame! -Louis gruñó al ver que el chico no le prestaba ninguna atención.

-¡Si te queda bien ese pantalón, Louis! -respondió Harry, sin dejar de jugar con Dana mientras ella trataba de morderle los dedos. Louis refunfuñó.

-Tienes que... -el teléfono que ya tenía en su mano empezó a sonar, interrumpiéndolo -. ¿Oh?

-¡Los de las pizzas adivinaron que ibas a llamar!

-¡Si me estabas escuchando por qué no contestaste! -Louis chilló y se giró hacia el teléfono, presionando el botón para por fin contestar -. ¿Diga? -. No oyó nada, sólo respiraciones pesadas a través de la línea, frunció el ceño con extrañeza -. ¿Hola?

- _Lou... Louis.._ _. -_. Abrió los ojos rápido, reconociendo la voz.

-¿Jamie? ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó empezando a preocuparse, el hecho de que Jamie lo haya llamado por su nombre y de esa manera lo ponía demasiado nervioso.

 _-Eres el único adulto en el que confío ahora_ -Jamie explicó despacio -. _Lo siento._

Louis sintió sus manos sudar más. -Jamie... ¿qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás a salvo?

Oyó un suspiro hondo y trémulo al otro lado de la línea. Oh no.

- _Por favor ayúdame._


	11. Cosas que pasan bajo la lluvia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por la forma en que cambiaste mis planes,  
> por ser la distracción perfecta,  
> por la forma en que tomaste la idea que tenía de todo lo que quería tener  
> y me hiciste ver que algo me faltaba.  
> Por ser el final de mi primer comienzo,  
> por ser un amigo raro e inesperado  
> por la forma en que eres algo que nunca elegí  
> pero que al mismo tiempo no quiero perder.  
> Eres la mejor cosa que nunca pensé que necesitaba  
> ahora es tan claro, te necesito aquí siempre. 
> 
> -You're the best thing I've never knew I needed, Ne-Yo

Hay, sin duda, una infinidad de sonidos que pueden romperte el corazón. El oír la voz de alguien fuerte quebrarse, el maullido asustado de un gatito al que acaban de abandonar en la lluvia, o el sonido de la máquina que indica que la persona que estaba conectada a ella ha dejado de existir.

Louis sabía eso, y ahora podía sumarle uno más, pues el oír por primera vez el llanto de Jamie le había quebrado el alms. Ni bien había oído las referencias de la casa en el teléfono, cogió las llaves del auto de Harry y sin avisarle, ni nada, salió para ver al pequeño.

El pequeño edificio era angosto, de paredes sucias y varios pisos, y estaba en un barrio cerca del centro de la ciudad, no de los barrios bonitos, ni de los seguros. Louis se indignó al pensar que alguien podría dejar a un pequeño de once años a su suerte en ese tipo de barrio.

Jamie salió del portón con una mochila apenas Louis estacionó el auto, en su mano estrujaba el pedazo de papel que lo había dejado tan desolado. Louis le hizo una seña para que suba al asiento delantero.

-Hey -le dijo, no sabiendo cómo empezar -. Jamie.

-Perdón por molestarte -él le contestó, su voz rota esforzándose por ocultar que lo estaba. Sus ojos no estaban hinchados, ni siquiera llorosos, pero la nariz roja de Jamie delataba lo mucho que estaba luchando por contenerse.

Louis sintió su pecho doler.

-Jamie -suspiró y se estiró para abrazarlo suavemente, sintió al pequeño soltar la respiración y temblar un poco -. Sé que estás asustado, pero voy a ayudarte. Te lo prometo, no vas a quedarte solito. ¿Está bien?

Jamie asintió y Louis lo soltó, empezando a conducir. Le recordó cuando encontró a Dana, cuando corría para su casa, intentando resguardarse de la lluvia cubriéndose con sus brazos, y oyó maullidos saliendo de una caja de cartón tirada cerca de un basural.

Ahora llevaba a Jamie con él a casa. Y todo era mucho más complicado, pero aunque no planeara quedarse con Jamie, sí planeaba encargarse de todo para que esté a salvo y bien cuidado.

Era definitivamente abrumador verse con una responsabilidad como esta de un momento a otro. Pero Jamie había recurrido a él, a su maestro de literatura que conoce hace poco más de un mes, realmente, ¿qué tan indefenso estaba como para que recurra a él? ¿De verdad solamente tenía a su madre en el mundo? Y si era así... ¡¿por qué ella lo dejaba así nada más?!

Luego de llegar a casa, hacerle unas preguntas a Jamie, darle un emparedado para que coma y mandar a Harry a intentar marcar el teléfono de la madre del niño, Louis no despegó sus dedos de su portátil. Si no sabía absolutamente nada de qué hacer en casos como este, iba a hacerse un experto ahora.

-Yo... no creo que conteste, Louis -Harry suspiró, luego de una hora de intentos -. Me acaba de decir que su número no está disponible.

-El avión debe de haber cruzado la frontera a esta hora -giró la cabeza al escuchar la apagada voz de Jamie, que lo miraba, sentado en el sofá, sus mejillas ya secas de las silenciosas lágrimas que había estado derramando.

-Jamie -Harry se dirigió a él por primera vez en todo el rato-. ¿Qué hay de tu padre?

-Yo qué sé -él se encogió de hombros -. Ella no me dijo nada de él, Alicia me dijo que era un compañero de universidad de ella, nunca lo conocí, ni sé su nombre, ni tampoco me importa.

Louis sintió su pecho apretarse de nuevo, pero no quiso mirar a Jamie con lástima.

-Ella tendrá que volver, en algún momento.

-No lo creo -él dijo extendiéndole la arrugada bola de papel que guardaba en su bolsillo -. Para mañana estará en Italia y tendrá otro nombre. Y su amiga debe estar en mi casa buscándome ahora mismo.

-¿Te dijo que te buscarían? -Louis lo miró -. No sabía eso.

-Lo siento -él contestó, lamentando haberlo dicho -. Puedes dejarme en una estación de policía, lo que sea con tal de no ir con ella. Estuve en esa casa una vez, hay más niños ahí, ¿crees que van a la escuela? ¡Es por algo por lo que acepta encargarse de mí!

-Cielos -Louis suspiró, sentándose a su lado en el sofá -. ¿Pero te encargó sólo con ella? No tienes... ¿abuelos, tíos, alguien?

Jamie cruzó sus brazos, agachando su cabeza. -No. O tal vez los tengo, no lo sé, ella jamás mencionó nada acerca de familia. Sólo conocía a sus amigas, y ya hace un tiempo que dejaron de visitarla.

Louis no le dijo nada más, sólo se levantó tomando su mano haciéndolo ir tras de él. -Ven aquí. Es tarde y hay escuela mañana -le dijo con suavidad guiándolo hasta su habitación, Jamie no protestó -. Intenta dormir ¿si? Mañana veré que hacer con... esto.

Jamie asintió, subiéndose a la cama, dejando que Louis lo cubra con la manta. -¿Crees que pueda dormir en la escuela por las noches desde ahora, Louis?

-¿Quieres hacerlo? -Louis lo miró, extrañado.

-Lo pensé muchas veces antes, cuando no quería volver a casa -Jamie explicó, como si no fuera gran cosa -. Ahora que no voy a volver, podría hacerlo.

-Estoy seguro que tendrás un lugar más cómodo que la escuela para dormir pronto -fue lo único que Louis supo decir a eso -. Descansa, Jamie.

-Gracias... -el pequeño dijo antes de que el mayor saliera de la habitación -... por ayudarme, Louis.

-Siempre voy a ayudarte desde ahora -Louis sonrió, poniendo un pie para salir de la habitación cuando volvió a girarse hacia él para decir una última cosa -. Oh, y... ¿Jamie?

-¿Uhm?

-No está mal que llores, ni que te asustes, llora y grita tanto como quieras. Eso no significa que no seas listo.

Jamie ladeó la cabeza, haciéndose el desentendido.

-No necesitas resistirte tanto como lo has estado haciendo toda la noche -Louis concluyó, sonriéndole un poco y salió de la habitación.

Jamie parpadeó varias veces, sintiéndose expuesto. Su pecho le dolía, su garganta seguía hecha un nudo, y él se lo había aguantado todo porque no quería romper a llorar y patalear como un niño desamparado en frente de Louis y Harry.

Bueno, literalmente ahora era un niño desamparado. Pero aún así sentía que él no tenía por qué liberar tanto sus emociones. Sobre todo, cuando su emoción más fuerte en este momento era furia contra su madre.

-Ugh -gruñó recostándose en la almohada y cerrando los ojos para dormir, olvidando sus problemas por el momento.

(...)

-Louisssss... Los diez minutos pasaron hace media hora ¿a qué hora nos vamos? -Harry se quejó removiéndose de nuevo en la silla de la sala de espera de la oficina de protección infantil.

Louis le lanzó una mirada de reproche. -Por eso te dije que te quedaras con Jamie en la casa. Yo tengo que esperar a que llegue el abogado, podrías solo... -sacó su celular desbloqueándolo y dándoselo con algo de molestia al rizado -. Ten, juega con esto, corta la soga y alimenta a la cosa verde esa.

-Pero... -Harry observó la pantalla del aparato, desconcertado y volvió a mirar a Louis -. No pasaste la temporada uno del juego, yo ya estaba a punto de terminar la dos, ¡no puedes hacerme volver a hacer la uno!

El castaño le dirigió una sonrisa pasivo agresiva. -Me. Vale. Una. Mierda

-¡Dijiste una mala palabra! -exclamó él, tapándole la boca con sus dos enormes manos y mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera oído la peor blasfemia del mundo. Louis solo rodó los ojos algo divertido, a estas alturas ya no le sorprendían las reacciones de Harry.

-Sí, lo dije, soy un chico malo.

-Muy malo -Harry reprendió -. Los chicos malos deben tener un castigo, pero como tu madre, a quien no conozco hasta ahora, no está, te castigaré yo, debo pensar qué castigo ponerte.

Louis sintió una ligera corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo al oír esas palabras de la boca de Harry.

-¿Qué dijiste? No te oí.

-Que te castigaré por ser un chico malo -respondió Harry, sin darse cuenta de lo que Louis implicaba -. Louis, no te muerdas tanto el labio, te va a sangrar.

-Oh... -balbuceó Louis, ahuyentando los pensamientos sexuales de su cabeza -. Sí.

Tenía que admitir que deseaba a Harry, el bien formado cuerpo que tenía, su piel suave, sus gruesos labios, su voz ronca y grave y sus profundos ojos esmeralda que podían hipnotizarlo totalmente mientras lo...

-Louis -la voz de Harry volvió a sacarlo de su burbuja -. Otra vez haces muecas.

-¿Uh?

-Señor Tomlinson, ya puede pasar a la oficina -la secretaria habló, logrando que por fin su mente se concentre.

Louis asintió y se levantó del asiento dejándole el teléfono a Harry. -No tardaré, solo espérame un rato y dale el estúpido dulce a la cosa verde, gracias.

Harry solo hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos, viendo al chico de ojos azules caminando hacia la oficina, sus caderas moviéndose al compás de sus piernas y su trasero que se formaba tan bien en el pantalón que traía. Recordó el... _interesante..._ sueño que había tenido el día anterior. De pronto realmente tenía muchas ganas de llevarse al muchacho a la cama más cercana y-

_«Tienes un nuevo_ _mensaje»_

El sonido de la notificación del celular de Louis interrumpió sus pensamientos. Tanteó con duda sus dedos alrededor de la pantalla, no iba a ser bueno invadir la privacidad de Louis revisando sus mensajes, decidió no hacerlo, pero al momento de querer bloquear la pantalla de nuevo, tocó el icono sin querer, abriendo la bandeja de entrada.

_«Niall»_

Oh...

(...)

-¿No piensas subir? -Louis preguntó con extrañeza al momento de entrar al ascensor del edificio en donde vivía.

-Iré por las escaleras.

-Vivo en el octavo piso, Harry.

-Sólo no quiero usar el ascensor.

Louis arrugó la nariz fastidiado y caminó fuera del elevador, tomando la mano de Harry para llevarlo consigo, él empezó a quejarse.

-Harry, me estás evitando desde que salí de la oficina, dime qué rayos hice -gruñó, mientras presionaba los botones y la puerta se cerraba, dejándolos solos -. Y no me digas que no es verdad, porque eres pésimo disimulando que todo está bien.

Harry echó su cabeza hacia atrás, cansado.

-Dime qué ocurre, no es justo que no me lo digas -Louis volvió a insistir tomando a Harry del cuello de su camiseta, obligándolo a mirarlo.

-Tú tampoco me dijiste que volviste con Niall -Harry soltó finalmente, haciendo que los ojos azules del chico se abran como platos.

-¿Que Niall qué?

-Lo sé Louis, está bien. Nosotros no somos novios de todas formas, pero pudiste decirme que querías todavía con él o-

-¡Yo nunca volví con Niall! -Louis chilló, cortándolo -. Ni siquiera estuvimos juntos alguna vez, por Dios ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

Harry arqueó la ceja. -¿Y qué hay de ese mensaje?

-¿Cuál mensaje?

-El de "Me pone tan feliz que me hayas elegido a mí en vez de al torpe de Harry, Louis. ¿Paso a recogerte el sábado?" -repitió con un tono de burla, tratando de ocultar lo lastimado que se sentía.

Louis se pegó en la cara.

-¡Habla de la feria de ciencias de la escuela el sábado, Harry! -chilló de nuevo, agitando los brazos -. Me encargaron a mí organizarla y asignar los roles de los demás. Niall sólo quería ser co-juez con el director porque siempre eligen a Henry -tomó su celular releyendo su mensaje -. Dice "Herry", no "Harry". Se debió haber equivocado ¡y eso no debería importar porque no deberías ver mis mensajes!

-Oh...

Harry bajó la mirada al suelo, su mirada de cachorrito pateado en su rostro.

-Leíste mis mensajes.

-Fue por accidente, lo juro.

-Y creíste que soy un total idiota que traiciona al chico que le gusta.

-Lo sien... to -Harry susurró al sentir sus mejillas ponerse rojas al oír lo último.

La puerta se abrió y ambos empezaron a caminar lentamente por los pasillos.

-Hazz -Louis lo llamó, deteniéndose, Harry se giró a mirarlo de frente -. En serio me gustas... en serio, no quiero mirar a nadie más.

El ojiverde sonrió. -Yo tampoco quiero.

-Pero si creíste que estaba con Niall ¿por qué dijiste que estaba bien?

Louis tenía una expresión dolida. Y Harry se sintió culpable y estúpido, quizá aún no se creía que entre Louis y él ya había un "nosotros", quizá aún tenía enterrada la idea de que Louis sería feliz con alguien más. Pero realmente... Harry no quería que Louis esté con alguien más, aunque suene increíblemente egoísta.

Ahora le comenzaban a resultar confusas las cosas que su madre le había enseñado del amor. "Si la persona que quieres es feliz con alguien más, debes dejarla ir", eso era sacrificado pero justo. Él jamás se interpondría si Louis quisiera ser feliz con alguien más... sin embargo, su madre también le había dicho que sí quería a alguien debía luchar por esa persona.

Y eso... ¿También sonaba razonable?

Quizás... Cuando quieres a alguien debes intentarlo todo por esa persona, pero también ser lo suficientemente inteligente para saber cuando darte por vencido.

-No está bien para mi, pero siempre quiero que estés feliz -aseguró tomando los hombros del más bajo y plantando un beso en sus labios -. Yo... Espero que lo estés conmigo. Me esforzaré todo lo que pueda para que lo estés.

Louis sonrió, juntando su frente con la de él. -Te quiero -suspiró, ganando una sonrisa de Harry.

-Te quiero mucho más.

-Y... -Louis se alejó, con una mueca coqueta -. Por cierto, ¿pensaste en qué castigo ponerme por haber dicho aquella grosería?

-No se me ocurre nada -Harry hizo un puchero, deteniéndose en frente de la puerta del departamento -. No sirvo para esto.

-Yo te puedo dar una idea.

Harry lo miró curioso. -¿Cuál?

En vez de contestar, Louis tomó el cuello de su camiseta y retrocedió hacia la pared de golpe, los brazos de Harry quedando al lado de ambos lados de su cabeza, sosteniéndose en la pared.

-Así -Louis susurró, besándolo profundamente y Harry no perdió tiempo en envolver el cuerpo del ojiazul con sus brazos. Esto había escalado muy rápido, y por si fuera poco, Louis estaba poniendo una de sus piernas entre las suyas, estaba sintiendo sus pantalones muy apretados de repente.

-Lo-Louis... -Harry susurró entre sus labios -. Estás seg- uh -suspiró fuerte, Louis estaba bajando la mano de Harry puesta en su cintura hacia más abajo.

Harry apretó sus labios entre sus dientes.

Cielos.

-Las llaves -su voz salió más ronca de lo normal lo que pareció enviar un escalofrío a la espalda de Louis.

-Sí -fue todo lo que Louis dijo, sacando sus llaves y torpemente metiéndolas en la cerradura.

Sabía que cuando se estaba excitado los sentidos se disparaban pero, cielos, la electricidad que sentía en toda su piel se sentía tan-

-Niños... -Louis tosió al ver a Jamie sentado en el sofá de su sala, junto al chico Malik -. ¿Qué no.... siguen en la escuela?

-Tengo que orinar -dijo Harry para correr disparado hacia el baño.

Chris ladeó la cabeza, aguantando una risa, había escuchado esos ruidos en su casa a través de la pared muchas veces como para no saber qué ocurría.

-Hoy salíamos una hora temprano porque mañana es la feria de ciencias -le respondió -. Jamie iba a esperarte pero lo trajimos.

-¡OH! -Louis se puso una mano en la frente. _Claro_ , por eso él también no había tenido que dar clases en el último período. Ugh -. Lo olvidé por completo, Jamie, lo siento, tenía en mente que aún tenía que ir por ti a las cinco, yo- espera. ¿Trajimos?

-Duh -Zayn sonrió, apareciendo en la entrada con una bolsa de supermercado -. Lo hubiera llevado a mi casa, pero le diste a Jamie una copia de tus llaves y yo tenía que hablar contigo.

-¡Zayn! -Louis sonrió al verlo -. Por supuesto que sí pero- un segundo, yo no le di a Jamie una copia llaves.

-Técnicamente no -Jamie se encogió de hombros -. Harry dejó sus copias colgadas en la cerradura cuando nos íbamos, así que las tomé para devolvertelas.

Louis arrugó la nariz, apuntando mentalmente regañar a Harry por eso. Al menos Jamie estuvo para- _un segundo._

-¿Pero no me las devolviste?

Y eso sí hizo que Jamie bajara la mirada con una expresión de culpa. Louis se sintió mal instantáneamente.

-Dijiste que saldrías después del primer período para la oficina. Uhm, solo pensé guardar las llaves en caso de que olvides volver por mi -Jamie lo admitió con pena, avergonzado de exponer algo de su miedo -. Te las iba a dar en serio.

Y... Louis se sintió peor. Cielos, en serio era un pésimo cuidador temporal de huérfanos.

-Oh, Jamie, claro que no iba a olvidarlo -le aseguró, sintiéndose aún más culpable porque, de hecho, lo hizo -. Bueno, lo olvidé, pero olvidé la hora, no a ti, pero en serio yo-

-Louis -Jamie se paró para tomar las manos de Louis y separarlas -. No supliques, está bien.

Solo ahí, Louis notó que tenía las manos juntas en forma de súplica. Aclaró su garganta. -Puedes quedarte con las llaves, las vas a necesitar más que Harry -dijo, y Jamie abrió los ojos más, sonriendo.

-Bien, niños, quédense viendo la televisión un rato -Zayn dijo, llevando a Louis del brazo hacia la cocina -. Nosotros tenemos que hablar.

Louis respiró hondo, el tener a Zayn ahí lo hacía sentirse un poco más tranquilo con respecto a Jamie, él era padre, él sabía de cuidado de niños, Louis sólo sabía de enseñarles. Se sentía muy perdido.

-Conoces la ley en estos casos, ¿verdad? -Zayn empezó, una vez cerrada la puerta.

-No puedo dejar que se lo lleven al orfanato.

-No tiene más familia de la que se hallen registros.

-¿Es eso posible? -Louis frunció el ceño -. Esp- Espera, ¿lo reportaste ya? ¿Van a venir por él?

-Louis, Louis, calla -Zayn le hizo un gesto con las manos para que baje la voz. _Los niños_.

El ojiazul suspiró, alejándose más de la puerta. -Él no va a terminar ahí -susurró más bajo, más decidido.

-Primero que nada, no lo reporté, lo sé porque Chris me lo dijo -Zayn explicó -. No sé qué es lo que sabes hasta ahora de Jamie, pero él sabe bien sus antecedentes.

Louis lo miró confundido.

_"No lo sé, ella nunca mencionó nada acerca de familia", "Nunca lo conocí, ni sé su nombre, ni tampoco me importa"._

-Jamie intentó investigar acerca de su familia muchas veces, su padre especialmente -Zayn continuó -. Intentaba encontrar un lugar a donde ir para escapar de la casa de su madre. Pero su padre nunca firmó su acta de nacimiento, "Robinson" fue un apellido al azar y la única parte de la familia de su madre que logró encontrar fue una tía abuela que ya había muerto.

Louis lo miró, casi incrédulo, Jamie sabía todo eso, Jamie ya debía saber que iba a terminar en el orfanato de esa forma.

-¿Cómo tú...?

-Christopher -Zayn contestó -. No se supone que yo lo sepa, pero cuando Chris se empezó a juntar con él, varios maestros me advirtieron que sería una mala influencia. Chris lo defendió a capa y espada cuando le aconsejé que se alejara, fue cuando me explicó que Jamie tenía una vida complicada y debía entenderlo, que su madre lo ignoraba la mayoría del tiempo y que quería huir.

-Y tú querías que Chris se aleje -Louis arrugó la nariz, con un leve tono de regaño. ¿Por qué todos hablaban tan mal de Jamie?

-No te molestes, Louis. No eran sólo rumores, Jamie sí causaba problemas -Zayn se justificó -. Lo sabían todos pero nadie nunca lo probaba ¿quién crees que ocasionó que el viejo maestro de literatura se fuera?

-Creí que lo despidieron por faltar y llegar tarde a sus clases.

-Jamie picaba los neumáticos de su auto por la noche, robaba su gasolina, y qué sé yo qué otras cosas.

Louis abrió la boca. -¿Eh?

-¿Y sabes por qué lo hizo? -Zayn lo miró, y algo parecido a la ternura se reflejó levemente en su rostro -. Él hacía los comentarios irrespetuosos hacia Chris.

 _Oh_. Louis no pudo evitar ponerse una mano en el pecho, sonriendo.

-Es... Es un buen chico.

-Lo es, es bastante radical, eso sí. Pero es muy inteligente... y no merece nada de esta situación -Zayn tomó un suspiro antes de continuar -. Por eso quiero que esté a nuestro cargo.

-¿Al tuyo?

-Si no hay una familia adoptiva temporal disponible para él, lo enviarán al orfanato -siguió explicando -. Chris me llamó en la mañana en cuánto Jamie le contó lo que pasó, no es que haya tomado la decisión de adoptar un niño permanentemente sólo así, pero definitivamente creo que si... yo y Liam fuéramos sus tutores temporales, sería mejor para él que ser asignado con extraños.

-Entonces, ¿es temporal? -Louis preguntó de nuevo, para asegurarse.

-A menos que tú quieras hacerte cargo -. Louis pareció meditarlo y Zayn lo cortó de nuevo -. No, Louis, no es cierto. En realidad no creo que debas.

-¡Lo sé! -Louis suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Zayn -. No sabría cómo cuidarlo, estaba muy preocupado. ¡Apenas si sé cuidarme yo solo! Acabas de salvarnos a ambos, Zayn.

El moreno sólo sonrió, palmeando con suavidad la espalda de Louis. -Eres realmente una buena persona, Louis, te encargaste bien en lo que pudiste -lo animó -. Puedes considerarme un amigo desde ahora, siempre voy a tratar de salvarte cuando estés en estas situaciones.

Louis levantó la cabeza para sonreírle también. _Un amigo_. Hacía tiempo que no hacía uno nuevo.

-Gracias Zayn, tú también puedes considerarme-

-¡¡¡LOUIS!!! -los gritos desesperados de Harry los interrumpieron -. ¡¿POR QUE HAY UNA CUCARACHA EN EL TECHO DEL BAÑO POR QUÉ?!

-¿Es ese Harry?

Louis suspiró. -Eso me recuerda que tengo que actualizarte en algunas cosas con respecto a él.

-¡LOUIS ESTA CAMINANDO! ¡LOUIS! ¡LOUIS! ¡ES DE LAS QUE VUELAN!

Las tosidos fuertes y golpes en la pared entonces alarmaron a Louis lo suficiente como para salir corriendo a rescatar a Harry sin perder otro segundo. Zayn lo siguió en caso de que haya un desmayo.

-¡HARRY, CALMA, QUÉDATE QUIETO!

Chris soltó una risita al escuchar el alboroto, luego de que Louis y Harry cenaran en su casa no podía evitar pensar que eran quedaban bien juntos. Y no es que no lo haya pensado antes, sólo que antes le convenía.

-Ojalá la cucaracha vuele a su cabeza -Jamie murmuró, cambiando el canal de televisión.

-¿Realmente quieres que se desmaye?

-¿Así Louis y yo podríamos estar solos mientras él se va al hospital?

-Louis se iría al hospital con él.

Jamie rodó los ojos. -Chris, ¿no puedes dejarme soñar y ya?

-Sólo te digo que deberías olvidarte de Louis y enfocarte en alguien de... ¿tu edad?

-Todos los de mi edad son molestos y ordinarios -Jamie respondió sin pensarlo dos veces, arrepintiéndose sólo al ver la mirada de Chris bajar al suelo -. Eh- Menos tú, obviamente. Tú no eres como los demás, por algo eres mi mejor amigo.

 _Mejor amigo_.

Chris reprimió un suspiro.

-Claro.

Jamie hizo un puchero. -Chris... no te enojes conmigo, yo aprecio tu compañía, lo sabes ¿no es así? -dijo dramáticamente poniendo su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Uh... Sí, sí, ya basta -Christopher lo apartó de sí, Jamie no debería acercarse tanto así nada más, sus sentidos se disparaban -. No estoy enojado, sólo te dije que dejes tu capricho, por tu bien, ¿o es bonito ver a Harry besar al chico que te gusta en frente de ti?

Jamie calló, frunciendo los labios.

-¿Lo ves?

-¡Bien! -Jamie suspiró -. Lo admito, que Louis no sea para mí provoca un horrible vacío en mi alma, pero cada vez que me sonríe, que es amable conmigo, o que me abraza, aunque es por un sólo momento, este vacío se llena.

Christopher rodó los ojos.

-¿Has estado leyendo mucho a Shakespeare?

-Goethe, y ya cállate -respondió Jamie, dejando su tono de teatro y levantándose de su asiento -. Voy por agua, ¿deseas un vaso también? No tomaste casi nada en todo el día.

-Sí, gracias -. Chris lo observó caminar a la cocina, sonriendo un poco al volver a pensar en sus palabras -. Es cierto, cada vez que es amable conmigo ese vacío se llena -susurró para sí.

(...)

Aquella noche Harry había querido quedarse a dormir con Louis, quizá con la pequeña esperanza de terminar lo que habían dejado cuando llegaron al departamento, sin embargo eso no pasó. Luego de que Zayn y los niños se fueran, todas las ganas se les habían esfumado.

Incluso cuando Louis lo dejó dormirse a su lado no pasó nada. Intentar besarlo tampoco pues terminó sólo mimándolo, lo cual obviamente disfrutó pues Louis siendo mimado era como un pequeño gatito que se veía totalmente vulnerable.

A las dos de la mañana seguían abrazados, Harry durmiendo, pero Louis con los ojos muy abiertos.

Louis había tenido antes ya muchas noches de desvelo cuando se deprimía, pero ahora era un desvelo ¿agradable? Lo único que pasaba por su mente era lo felices que habían sido todos sus días desde que el chico de ojos verdes entró a su vida.

Recordó entonces aquella conversación en el mirador. Harry le gustaba, y quizá sus sentimientos empezaban a ir más allá de sólo esa simple palabra. Le asustaba un poco, sí, pero enamorarse de verdad sucede tan pocas veces en la vida que realmente no le importaría terminar con un corazón roto si a cambio de eso puede disfrutar la dicha de caer lentamente ante los encantos del muchacho.

-Creo que me arriesgaré, Harry -susurró muy despacio, cerrando los ojos -, porque sí me estoy enamorando de ti.


	12. Extraordinario.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los dos quedamos muy bien juntos  
> eres como un galleta de chocolate  
> especial diseñada para darme felicidad.  
> El amor que por ti que he escondido todos estos días,  
> te lo demostraré todo cada día que estemos juntos.  
> Te voy a prometer que viviré para que mis ojos te vean solo a ti,  
> te voy a prometer que viviré para que mis brazos te abracen solo a ti,  
> desde que abra mis ojos en la mañana  
> hasta que vuelva a dormir  
> pensaré solo en ti.
> 
> -Promise, A.N.Jell.

  
Louis gruñó al oír el timbre de su teléfono despertándolo tan temprano. Había dormido tan cómodo abrazado de Harry, que sea quien lo llame ya le caía mal por sacarlo de esa posición antes de tiempo.

-Diga.

- _¡SEÑOR_ _TOMLINSON_ _EL AUTO ESTÁ LISTO! -_ la voz al otro lado casi gritó con algo de desesperación, él frunció el ceño extrañado.

-¿Qué auto?

-¿ _El suyo quizás?_ -. Se pegó en la cara por su torpeza, se había olvidado por completo de la existencia de su auto.

Ya llevaba sin él poco más de un mes, y vaya que su vida había cambiado mucho en ese tiempo. Sonrió un poco al recordar el día del accidente, nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que ese desesperante muchachito de ojos jade iba a llegar a significar para él.

-Oh, claro, vaya que esa reparación se ha tomado mucho eh, ¿cuándo lo recojo?

- _¡No es nuestra culpa, es la de él!_ -el hombre replicó al instante.

-¿Él?

- _¡_ _El chico loco del martillo! Siempre hace algo, está por ahí, aparece de la nada ¡él robó ese motor, lo sé!_

-O... kay.

- _Yyy... ¡Ni siquiera podemos denunciarlo porque nos arroja dinero antes de huir! ¡No lo entiendo!_

-Ajá.

- _¡_ _OHHH_ _! Pero tenemos ya una imagen al menos de él, alto como de metro ochenta, manos enormes y piernas largas, cuando lo atrapemos y le quitemos ese pasamontañas..._

-Entonces ¿a que hora voy por el auto? -. El castaño lo cortó ansioso por terminar la plática demente del mecánico.

_-¡Cuánto antes por favor! ¡Si puede venir ahora mismo y librarnos del maldito auto de una vez se lo agradecería!_

-Lo haré, gracias -dijo terminando la llamada.

Miró a su lado al ojiverde, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente acurrucado entre las sábanas y soltó una risita.

-¡HARRY! -gritó en su oreja, haciéndolo saltar de la cama al instante.

-¡¿QUE PASÓ QUE PASÓ?! -preguntó él, mirando a todos lados con ojos asustados -. ¡Louis! ¡Te odio!

-Tenía que despertarte de alguna manera ¿no?

Harry gimoteó al ver el reloj digital de la mesa de noche marcando las 6:48 de la mañana.

-¡Pudiste haberme dejado doce minutos más!

-Hey, tenemos que ir por mi auto al taller, el mecánico llamó hace rato para decir que está listo.

Los ojos verdes del menor se abrieron a la par al escuchar eso. Había olvidado lo del auto por completo, era culpa de Louis y su romanticismo, no lo habían dejado acordarse de hacer su travesura semanal en el taller.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Louis alzó una ceja, intuyendo sus pensamientos -. ¿Te olvidaste de volver a irrumpir en el taller _chico loco del martill_ o?

Harry tragó con fuerza.

-Eh... ¿Qué.....? No sé de qué me estas hablando ¿quién es ese chico? Yo... -vio la expresión de "no-soy-idiota-ya-lo-sé-todo" de Louis y se rindió, bajando la cabeza -. Oww, ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Tus manos gigantes te delatan -dijo Louis, riendo -. Además ¿qué clase de loco millonario arroja dinero luego de hacer destrozos?

-¿Uno muy considerado? -Louis volvió a reír y él suspiró, sintiéndose bastante torpe -. Lo siento.

-No lo sientas bebé, creo que nunca nadie había hecho algo tan demente y dulce sólo por mí... Pero no lo hagas de nuevo.

Harry sonrió, centrándose sólo en una palabra de esa frase. ¡Louis lo llamaba con apodos!

-Louis, yo quería llamarte "bebé", no al revés.

-¿Uh? -Louis se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de lo que dijo -. Oh... ¡pero tú eres el que parece un bebé, no yo!

Harry lo ignoró, envolviéndolo en un abrazo de nuevo, Louis se sentía tan pequeño en sus brazos que le era imposible no sentir que debía ser protegido.

-No me importa, tú eres mi bebé y te callas -finalizó, dejando un beso en su nuca.

Louis se removió, comenzando a reír al sentir la mano de Harry haciéndole cosquillas en su pancita. -¡No! ¡Basta! -exclamó entre carcajadas -. ¡Harry!

-¡Nunca! -Harry declaró dramáticamente, colocándose a horcajadas encima de Louis-. ¡Di que eres un bebé!

-¡Nunca!

Harry aumentó la intensidad de las cosquillas, decidido a vencerlo.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Tú me llamaras bebé, ya para, por favor! -Louis se rindió, sus ojos lagrimeando por las risas.

-Así me gusta.

Harry se quedó unos segundos mirando a Louis debajo de él, tenía la carita roja y respiraba lento recuperándose de sus cosquillas. Adorable.

Le dio un beso corto en los labios, no pudiendo resistirse. Un beso corto, dos, cinco después y Louis tuvo que poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry para profundizar el beso de una vez. Harry sintió la sonrisa del castaño entre su boca y sus latidos se aceleraron.

Louis abrió más la boca dándole lento paso a su lengua. Harry se separó de él dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, sus pupilas se estaban dilatando y las de Louis también.

Algo rápido por la mañana no sonaba mal para una primera vez, no podría haber una mejor forma de empezar el día.

La alarma del reloj marcando las siete de la mañana tenía otros planes, trágicamente.

-¡UGH! -ambos bufaron al unísono.

¿Era mucho pedir veinte minutos para poder tener sexo en paz y tranquilidad? Al parecer sí.

-Te dejo que te cambies -Harry se levantó de la cama sin ganas -. Yo voy a la sala a cambiarme también.

-Claro, diviertete -respondió Louis sin ánimos, volviendo a enterrar su cabeza en la almohada por al menos un minuto más -. Estúpido trabajo.

(...)

Recoger el auto del taller había sido una anécdota lo suficientemente cómica como para ser digna de contar en posibles reuniones familiares futuras para avergonzar a Harry. No había podido evitar ponerse nervioso al momento de entrar al lugar al que había estado yendo encubierto todas las semanas, y Louis disfrutaba lanzando pequeñas indirectas que sólo ellos pudieran entender.

_"No se preocupe, si el auto se vuelve a averiar Harry lo arreglará, es fantástico con las herramientas, ¡especialmente martillos!"_

Era maravilloso ver al muchacho de rizos desesperarse y trabarse solito. _"¿Martillo? No sé que es_ _eso-_ _no sé de que hablas... ¡pintaron las paredes! Digo, que lindas, nunca había visto estas paredes ¡vámonos_ _Louis_ _!"_

Sí, definitivamente Louis iba a contar eso alguna vez sólo para ver la expresión avergonzada del muchacho de nuevo.

Lo raro y no tan raro de todo, era que aún con el auto reparado ninguno de los dos dijo algo de dejar su costumbre de ir juntos a todos lados, Harry siguió llevando y trayendo a Louis del trabajo y a todos lados a los que el ojiazul quisiera ir, mientras que el auto azul se quedaba olvidado en el garaje del edificio.

Un día después de uno de sus tantos paseos por la ciudad, Harry recordó que nunca había llevado a Louis a su casa, así que el domingo siguiente lo llevó consigo hacia la elegante residencia cerca del centro donde se había mudado.

A Louis le fascinó la casa, no era una mansión de 7000 metros cuadrados como la residencia de los Styles, pero era amplia y elegante, los acabados exteriores y rosales creciendo por los bordes eran preciosos. Harry le mostró con especial emoción el jardín trasero, donde su abuela había cultivado arbustos de moras y árboles pequeños, Louis sugirió que cuando las mejores moras maduren en primavera podrían recogerlas y hacer pastelillos.

Y Harry creyó que tal vez podía empezar a fantasear con planes cotidianos como esos, porque quería estar al lado de Louis para cuando llegue la primavera, y quizás por mucho más tiempo que eso.

-¡Encontré la llave del baño! -la vocesita emocionada de Louis exclamó triunfante, llegando desde la cocina -. Estaba debajo del microondas, no entiendo como llegó ahí pero que importa.

Su sonrisa satisfecha se borró al ver a Harry aún acurrucado en el gran sofá de la sala de la casa, viendo la televisión.

-¿HOLA? ENCONTRÉ TU ESTÚPIDA LLAVE -repitió, agitando la mano en frente de su rostro -. ¿No tenías que ir al baño?

-¡Te tardabas mucho! Tuve que ir al jardín.

Louis abrió los ojos dándole una mirada de asco. -¡Ew! ¡Harry eres un sucio!

-No dramatices Lou, he ido a orinar al jardín trasero ya muchas veces, a poco pensabas que iba a ir en el lavabo de la cocina mientras no tenía baño y no estaba en tu casa.

-¿Hace cuanto se te perdió la llave del baño? -Louis preguntó, sin saber si realmente quería saber la respuesta.

-Como tres semanas, no recuerdo.

-¿Y ESTUVISTE...? Ay olvídalo.

Se dejó caer al lado de él en el sofá, colocando su cabeza en las piernas de Harry y estirándose para recuperarse del cansancio que la búsqueda de la llavecita le había dado. Paseó sus ojos alrededor de la sala, la casa de Harry aún mantenía el ambiente de la residencia de una mujer mayor, los cuadros viejos y fotografías con tonos sepia de familiares que seguramente ya habían muerto hace cincuenta años seguían adornando las paredes, así como las telas tejidas a mano encima de las mesas y pequeños adornos de porcelana en la estantería.

Había imaginado la casa de Harry varias veces, colores brillantes en las paredes, pósters en vez de cuadros, nada rompible cerca, un gran equipo de sonido, una consola de videojuegos o algo parecido. En lugar de eso parecía como si Harry fuera un extraño en su propia casa, como si su abuela fuera a regresar en cualquier momento.

-¿No te aburres sin nada más que el televisor aquí? -Louis no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Mucho -Harry contestó -. ¿Por qué crees que salía a pasear todo el día? Aquí es aburrido cuando estoy solo.

-Oh vamos, ¿que los chicos como tú no pueden comprarse muchas cosas como para matar el rato y hacerle otra decoración a esta casa?

Harry se encogió de hombros. -No lo sé, cuando la abuela estaba esta casa no era aburrida -una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al traer de vuelta aquellos recuerdos -. Me hacía galletas de chocolate, ella sola, no se le mandaba a su cocinera, lo hacíamos ambos. Luego veíamos películas de Disney en este sofá, y me contaba muchos cuentos. Y yo no quería irme nunca.

Amplió un poco más su sonrisa, mirando hacia el frente en donde estaba colgada una fotografía de la mujer, con los mechones blancos cayendo a los lados de su rostro y una sonrisa tranquila.

-Cuando quise irme de casa, quería estar en un lugar donde pueda estar tranquilo sin que papá esté obligándome a salir con chicas todo el tiempo, los demás comenzaban a decir que era un mujeriego y eso es...

-Frustrante -Louis completó.

-Frustrante -Harry respiró hondo -. Así que me fui, Sebastian me recomendó viajar a Florida luego de llorar en mi hombro por dos horas. ¡Disneylandia está ahí! Pensé que no podía haber una mejor opción.

-¿Te fuiste a USA?

-Yup, estuve ahí casi un mes y mi madre pensó que decidiría mudarme y conseguir empleo disfrazándome de algún príncipe. Pero... no lo sé, no me sentía cómodo.

-¿Tú no estabas cómodo en Disney? Eso parece muy irreal considerando que pareces haber salido de un cuento, ¿sabes?

Harry rió. -Ir a Disney todos los días era divertido, en serio, pero cuando tenía que volver a mí hotel... me sentía muy solo, no se sentía como estar en casa. Y tampoco quería volver a casa, porque tampoco se sentía cómodo ahí. No sabía a dónde ir así que vine al único lugar en el que siempre fui feliz.

Estiró sus piernas colocándolas sobre la mesa de té, y comenzó a acariciar suavemente las hebras castañas del ojiazul que aún seguía echado sobre su regazo.

-No cambié nada de la casa, porque quería mantener el ambiente que me daba la abuela, aunque ya no esté -explicó, volviendo a mirar alrededor de su sala -. Funcionó, de alguna forma, aunque ya no es tan necesario. No desde que te conocí.

Louis se levantó incorporándose de nuevo para mirarlo de frente. -Hazz.

-Tú haces que todo se sienta... cómodo. Cuando no estamos juntos, siempre quiero volver a ti al final del día.

La mirada de Harry lo miraba con tanta dulzura que Louis sentía ser la persona más especial del planeta, abrazó más a Harry y besando su mejilla, le susurró: -Yo también quiero volver a verte al final del día, siempre -aseguró y sin darse cuenta, logrando que el corazón de Harry se sienta cálido a su lado por vigésima vez ese día.

(...)

 _«Louuuuis... ¿ya sales? Me aburro_ _:(:(:(»_

Louis suspiró de nuevo, ya eran las 5:25 de la tarde y sus ganas de tomar sus cosas para irse a casa de una vez se incrementaban a cada minuto. Lamentablemente, aún tenía que quedarse media hora más para vigilar a los niños en detención, suplantando a Niall, todo porque su amigo iba a estar ocupado con quién sabe qué.

_«¡Perdón, perdón! Tuve que quedarme con los de detención, saldré en al menos media hora más, ¡lo siento! »_

Envió el mensaje y dirigió la vista hacia el reloj de la pared, las manijas parecían ir más lentas cuando las veía, y eso lo estresaba más.

-Estúpido Niall -murmuró por lo bajo. Si no fuera por él, ahora podría estar en su apartamento haciendo galletas con Harry para luego comerlas mientras miraban el especial de Pixar en la TV.

Jamás hubiera pensado que tener un novio tan adorable podía hacerlo sentirse tan pleno en la vida.... aunque... bueno... Harry no era específicamente su novio, ahora que lo pensaba.

¿Era necesario? Louis no lo sabía, realmente, nunca había tenido una relación antes, y él y Harry ya sabían lo que sentían, se besaban, y... era obvio, ¿verdad?

El que alguien le pida ser su "novio", por otro lado, era algo que Louis había imaginado muchas veces en los momentos donde le atacaba el romanticismo.

Pero Harry no lo había hecho y habían pasado ya dos meses, sin mencionar que ni una sola vez ninguno de los dos mencionó el término "novio".

El timbre de la campana sonó, sacando a Louis de sus pensamientos inquietantes. Sacudió la cabeza y empezó a recoger su portafolio y su abrigo, ya luego pensaría en el asunto del novio.

Salió rápidamente por los pasillos, ansioso de volver a casa y descansar su columna, y fue entonces que se fijó que Niall estaba en la puerta de la sala de maestros charlando alegremente con un muchacho de aspecto extranjero y elegante.

-¡Oh Louis! -Niall lo llamó, alzando la mano al verlo -. ¿Vienes un momento? Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Louis sonrió cortésmente, disimulando por completo que quería reclamarle a Niall el porqué lo había hecho suplantarlo hasta esta hora. El muchacho pareció borrar su sonrisa por un segundo antes de estrecharle la mano a Louis.

-Shawn, él es Louis, el maestro de literatura de los de segundo y tercer año, ya te hablé de él; Louis, él es Shawn -Niall lo presentó -, es el sobrino de la directora, su banda será la que contrataremos para el baile de invierno.

-¿En serio? ¿Tienes una banda? -Louis le preguntó, impresionado y Shawn se sonrojó levemente.

-Sí, aún no es muy conocida, pero-

-Oh, no seas modesto -Niall lo interrumpió -. Estuvieron terminando de grabar su primer álbum hace un mes, una disquera ya firmó contrato con ellos y se irán de tour por todo Europa en un par de meses, ¡su primer show es en Roma!

-Increíble -Louis sonrió más al ver la sonrisa tímida que Shawn le dirigía a su amigo, era un muchacho adorable -. Siempre quisiste ir a Italia, ¿verdad Niall? Deberías tomarte unos días para ir a ver el concierto de Shawn -comentó, logrando que Niall de pronto lo mire nervioso.

Niall siempre había querido viajar por el continente, Italia especialmente, él y Louis siempre fantaseaban con hacer un posgrado en una universidad de ahí y visitar varias ciudades durante sus vacaciones. Aunque Louis no haya tenido nunca el dinero y tiempo para hacer eso, siempre animaba a Niall a hacerlo en cuanto pudiera, pero Niall siempre se negaba poniendo las excusas más bobas.

-Yo puedo conseguirte unas entradas para el show en Roma...-Shawn habló suavemente -... si quieres... si se te ocurre venir, sería genial.

Niall evadió su mirada. -Seguro, si es que puedo, yo te aviso.

-Claro -Shawn sonrió, aclarando su garganta -. Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlos, tengo que hablar algunas cosas con mi tía, así que... los dejo solos.

Se fue tan pronto que Louis apenas pudo decir algo más que sólo "nos vemos". Y apenas Shawn despareció de sus vistas, Niall dio un largo suspiro que había estado conteniendo.

-No hagas esto de nuevo, Lou, ¿sí?

-¿Yo? -Louis lo miró confundido.

-Ya sabes, lo de "Niall ve a su concierto, ve a Italia a ver a ese chico que apenas conoces" -él contestó, frotando sus dos dedos en el tabique de su nariz -. Sé lo que haces, no necesitas buscarme un novio.

_¿¿¿Eh???_

-¿Qué...? Yo sólo...-Louis abrió la boca, volviéndola a cerrar -. Ugh, olvídalo. Tómalo como quieras.

-¿En serio, Louis? Mírame a los ojos y dime que no pensaste para nada que debía ir para que luego salgamos juntos y todo lo demás.

-¡No! -Louis chilló, frustrado -. Lo dije porque siempre quisiste ir a Italia, y porque aunque está en tus posibilidades hacer un posgrado ahí, siempre te niegas sin ninguna razón. ¡Perdón por sugerir que mi mejor amigo visite el lugar al que siempre quiso ir aunque fuera por un concierto!

La expresión de Niall se volvió una de culpa, Louis rodó los ojos.

-No es mi culpa que él pareciera tan ilusionado con que vayas. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que le gustabas?

Niall se miró más culpable.

-Cielos, tú estás consciente de que le gustas, ¿no es así? Por eso me estás atacando.

-No te estaba atacando.

Louis sólo gruñó, girándose para irse antes de que Niall lo tome de la mano para jalarlo de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, lo siento, lo siento, ¿está bien? -se disculpó sinceramente. Louis alzó una ceja -. Sólo... conocí a Shawn en la feria de ciencias del mes pasado, hablamos por chat desde ahí y por eso le pedí que fuera el que tocara para el baile de la escuela, pero cuando nos vimos aquí de nuevo hoy... yo, er- intuí que él quería que salgamos, y creo que él intuyó que yo quería salir con alguien más -su mirada se posó momentáneamente en Louis para luego bajar al suelo -. Se supone que estaba marcando distancia amigablemente.

-¿Por eso te alteraste tanto conmigo?

Niall mordió su labio unos segundos antes de responder. -En parte.

-¿En parte?

-La otra razón es porque desde que sales con ese sujeto, intentas marcar toda la distancia posible entre nosotros. Harry es tu nuevo mejor amigo ahora.

Y eso sí hizo que Louis se sintiera culpable.

-No quise que pareciera así.

-No puedo culparte -Niall encogió sus hombros -. Después de lo que estuvimos haciendo esa noche en mi casa y... todo lo demás, lo entiendo, eso no significa que no me desespera. Pero cuando volviste a sacar lo de viajar por Europa sentí como si quisieras... no lo sé, alejarme hasta allá.

-Oh, no es eso, vamos -Louis lo miró con reproche, Niall no se inmutó.

-¿Quieres saber realmente por qué no me fui? -le dijo, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo de frente -. Te hubiera extrañado mucho.

Louis sintió su pecho suavizarse.

-Siempre me has hecho feliz, Louis, cada día desde que te conocí y nos hicimos amigos -Niall puso su dedo delicadamente en la barbilla de Louis, para evitar que su mirada se desvíe de la suya -. No me prohíbas seguir quedándome a tu lado ¿sí?

A este punto, Niall sabía que que no podía ya competir con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa boba que aparecían en el rostro del Louis cada día desde que estaba con Harry. Aún así, seguía queriendo mucho a Louis, no lo podía cambiar.

Se sorprendió de pronto al sentir los brazos de Louis rodeándolo con suavidad. _Oh, había extrañado eso._

-No te quiero lejos de mi lado tampoco -Louis sonrió entre el cuello de su amigo -. Aún así, deberías visitar Italia alguna vez para traerme un recuerdo.

Niall rió, abrazando la cintura del muchacho. -Te quiero.

-Yo a ti también.

Ninguno notó el momento en que unos pasos torpes y apresurados salieron casi corriendo mientras se abrazaban.

(...)

Louis frunció el ceño al salir al estacionamiento y ver el auto rojo con las puertas abiertas y sin nadie adentro. Sacó su teléfono para llamar a Harry y fue entonces que vio los mensajes que le había dejado.

_«Louuuuu_ _, ¿en donde está el baño? Emergencia »_ _._

_«EMERGENCIA »._

_«LOUID MI VEJIGA DONDE ESTA EL BAÑL»_

_«No te preocupes, ya lo encontré y ya fui :) ¿ya sales? Los mocosos esos están saliendo ya por aquí »_

_«Creo que me voy a casa, te dejo el auto, caminaré »_ _._

-¡No! -Louis gritó golpeándose la cabeza -. ¡No idiota! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme!

Se subió al auto rápidamente, encendiéndolo y arrancó, listo para buscar a Harry si era necesario en cada rincón de la ciudad.

Por suerte no tuvo que hacer eso pues pasando un par de calles lo divisó caminando cerca de una heladería.

-¡Harry! -lo llamó conduciendo a su lado, bajando la velocidad. Harry sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza sin mirarlo -. Harry sube al auto.

-Quiero caminar.

-No era una pregunta.

-Quiero caminar -Harry repitió con aún menos ánimo.

-¡Harry sube al auto o lo estrello! -Louis chilló de nuevo, logrando por fin que Harry se alarme y suba.

-¡Bien, bien! Subí ¿ahora qué?

Louis dudó unos segundos.

_No, no lo iba a hacer en medio de la calle._

Puso el pie en el acelerador, conduciendo directamente a un lugar que ya conocía bien.

-Louis ¿a donde vamos? -Harry empezó a preguntar, pero Louis lo ignoró concentrándose sólo en el camino.

Casi media hora después con Harry sólo mirando hacia la ventana de brazos cruzados, Louis aparcó el auto en medio del bosque que rodeaba al mirador.

Sí, este iba a ser su lugar. Habían venido aquí las primeras veces que salieron juntos, habían venido aquí cuando tuvieron la conversación acerca del amor y Harry le declaró sus sentimientos abiertamente. Ahora venían aquí para esto.

Louis se giró a ver al muchacho que aún seguía evitando su mirada, la noche estaba cayendo y los últimos rayos anaranjados del sol iluminaban todavía su rostro, dándole una imagen aún más hermosa. Aunque sería más hermosa si Harry tuviera una sonrisa que marque sus bonitos hoyuelos y no los labios cerrados en línea recta con la mirada resentida.

-Hazz... -Louis lo llamó suavemente.

-Ustedes son amigos desde hace mucho más tiempo que nosotros, yo... no te culp-

-No es justo lo que haces -Louis lo interrumpió antes de que siga.

Harry lo observó con extrañeza sin entender a lo que se refería.

-Sé... Sé que al principio fui un estúpido indeciso, y todas las demás estúpideces que seguro me hubieran hecho perderte -Louis tomó un respiro y lo miró directamente -. Pero ya no más ¿vale? Y Niall... Juro que no pasó nada con Niall desde aquella vez en el estacionamiento.

-Sólo...

-No quiero a nadie más que a ti -declaró interrumpiéndolo -. Sólo quiero que mis brazos te abracen a ti, sólo quiero verte a ti, desde que despierto en la mañana hasta que me voy a dormir, sólo puedo pensar en ti.

La expresión de Harry se suavizó al escucharlo, sintiéndose un idiota de repente por dudar de Louis.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez que estuvimos aquí? Pues eso me pasa ahora. Todo tú... tus cosas, tus ocurrencias, la manera en que eres tú mismo en donde sea, la manera en que con cosas simples puedas hacerme sonreír y el que hayas encontrado esa parte de mí que creía perdida. No puedo mirar a nadie más como te miro a ti, nadie puede hacerme sentir explotar fuegos artificiales como tú lo haces cuando me besas.

-Louis...-. Harry sentía sus latidos dispararse. ¿Era esto real? ¿De verdad Louis lo quería tanto?

-No creo que me gustes -Louis continuó, sin apartar la mirada -. Estoy enamorándome de ti, nunca imaginé que pasaría cuando te vi por primera vez, pero ahora creo que no pudo haber sido nadie más que tú.

Ladeó una sonrisa tímida, sintiendo algo de nervios de repente.

-¿Serías mi novio? ¿Por favor? Quiero poder decir al mundo que lo eres.

No pasó ni medio segundo para que Louis sienta el cuerpo de Harry envolviéndolo en sus brazos, mientras susurraba "Sí, sí, claro que sí" una y otra vez.


End file.
